TU MIRADA
by Gattu10
Summary: Filosos los labios que bese y que no he podido olvidar. Irremediable amor, irremediable locura. El olvido lo da el tiempo, y la distancia me dará tiempo de olvidarte.
1. Sueño

TU MIRADA

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes o semejantes. Esta es una historia ficticia, sin más fundamento que el mi propia imaginación y los reflejos de inconsciente. La historia original estaba escrita hace aproximadamente un año y recientemente la he modificado. Espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto entreteniéndome escribiendo.

Capitulo 1: Sueño

La música retumbaba fuertemente, el enorme lugar estaba repleto de gente que bailaba, que tomaba o simplemente platicaba. La iluminación era escaza, solo consistía en los reflejos parciales de las luces giratorias colocadas en lugares estratégicos, pues no había una zona específica a lo que se le pudiese llamar pista de baile.

Las horas habían transcurrido y con ello los tragos habían aumentado, el ambiente había pasado de uno simplemente extrovertido a uno lleno de euforia y falto de cordura, y en algunos casos de equilibrio. A estas alturas de la noche todo se tornaba un poco más sensual.

Una bandeja más de bebidas fue servida, un jugueteo más de miradas indebidas y todos al centro y para adentro. Una sonrisa más, un roce accidental, una mirada más.

Así transcurrió toda la noche, sin intenciones de llegar a más pero sin oposición a la ocasión sí se presentaba. Eso le ocurría todo el tiempo, cada que pensaba que un poquito más no estaría mal, hasta llegar al punto en el que detenerse sería imposible.

Ahora vuelvo.- hablo cerca del oído del otro para poder ser escuchado y se puso de pie directo hacia la barra con el vaso en la mano, mirando discretamente el celular en su otra mano. Un roce distrajo su atención.

Volvió su rostro, encontrándose directamente con ojos verdes.- Por qué te escapas? - Le preguntó casi en un susurro.

Yami soltó unas risitas sin negar el comentario.- Solo voy por un trago.- Respondió en el mismo tono de su acompañante, aparentemente ya flechado por sus encantos, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para este codiciado galán.

Te acompaño.- Ofreció ojos verde y cabello blanco. Ambos desaparecieron en el tumulto de gente, y nadie en la mesa pareció notarlo.

Los que al inicio habían sido un par de desconocidos ahora permanecían hablando, unos sentados otros parados y unos cuantos más bailando, ya que lo que había sido una conversación grupal cuyo tema eran chistes obscenos y puros albures, se había seccionado en diferentes grupitos.

Gracias.- Sacó rápidamente el dinero del bolcillo y lo acento en la barra, luego miró desafiante a ojos verdes quién no tuvo oportunidad de invitarle el trago.- Será mejor que lo guardes.

Me estas cortando o algo por el estilo?.- Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa que delataba mucha confianza. Mientras guardaba el billete en su cartera Yami soltó una carcajada.- Volvamos a la mesa.- Le ofreció todavía entre risitas.

No lo creo.- Ojos verdes tomó a Yami de la mano libre y lo atrajo hacia él, posando sus manos en la cintura de este para guiarlo suavemente - Baila conmigo.- Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos frente con frente, Yami no se había animado a mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía lo que pasaría.

Una oleada de emociones lo recorrió. Unas querían evitar la situación y otras que perecían no querer detenerse. Deseo y pasión contra lo moralmente aceptable. Surgió la duda y la culpa.

No sabía qué hacer. Miró por encima del hombro de Ojos verdes, a lo lejos entre todos los cuerpos moviéndose al son de la música se encontraba Bakura, Valon y los demás chicos, todos en su propia fiesta. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte, sintió las manos frías, tragó saliva, su respiración se hizo notoria, buscó algo que lo detuviera, miró a Bakura, miró a Ojos Verdes…

Sus miradas se encontraron, y Ojos Verdes no pudo evitar besarlo. Era lo más divino que sobre la tierra había encontrado, le gustó desde que lo vio llegar, entonces no se conocían. Solo con mirarlo supo que no se trataba de cualquier chico y ahora estaba seguro, el sabor de su saliva era toxico, era como si todo el estuviera diseñado para atraer a su presa hacia una mortal trampa, en la que se arriesga todo por un beso suyo. Ojos Verdes intensificó el beso, si no daba resultado por lo menos lo había intentado.

No sabía porqué pero parecía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, quizá era el alcohol o necesitaba respirar con urgencia, pero la sensación era tan placentera que no quería detenerse. El beso parecía intensificarse como la música en su cabeza… o quizá lo que oía en realidad eran los latidos de su corazón.

Fuertemente sujetado por la cintura sintió como era empujado hacia atrás, no sabía a dónde y a esas alturas tampoco le importaba, había perdido el control de sus actos. Dejándose llevar por la excitación del momento soltó su bebida. El vaso calló lentamente hasta estrellarse contra el suelo y reventar en mil pedazos, entonces la locura se desató.

Enredó los dedos entre los cabellos de su acompañante, hasta que contra la pared sintió como ambas muñecas eran aprisionadas, jadeó en cuanto su boca fue liberada, estaba desorientado a causa de múltiples sensaciones simultáneas pero volvió a la vida cuando su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir un cosquilleo en el cuello.

Todo parecía estar bien, estaba disfrutando de la compañía de sus nuevas "amigas" (prospectos) cuando algo captó su atención. Bakura entre cerró los ojos para poder enfocar bien, el calor y el alcohol estaban haciendo estragos en él. Observó los jugueteos de Yami con el sujeto que conocieron esa noche, no supo si dejarlo o ir a buscarlo, después de todo no sabía si Yami tenía controlada la situación pues no con todos se iba al baile.

Según Yami no planeaba que sucedieran las cosas, pero cuando escogía con quien irse y con quien no, daba otra impresión. Yami era un coqueto sin remedio victima de su propio talento, y lo peor es que siempre negaba que fuera su culpa. Si tu no los sedujeras no te pasaría esto. Le había dicho a Yami una y otra vez. Suspiró.

Sus manos se movían con desesperación por los cabellos de Ojos verdes, bajaban por el cuello y volvían a subir, mientras que las manos de Ojos verdes hacían lo mismo con su cuerpo. Subían por su espalda y bajaban hasta su cintura, cabe mencionar que aún se encontraba contra la pared, arrinconado por sus propios deseos carnales.

No abrió los ojos hasta que sintió como unas manos se colaban por debajo de su camisa.- No!¿Qué haces?.- Por primera vez soltó el cuello de Ojos verdes y lo tomó por los brazos haciendo un breve distanciamiento. No estaba molesto, solo sorprendido pues hasta ese momento reconoció lo lejos que la situación había llegando, y el sabor que estaba tomando.

Perdón, alguien puede estar mirándonos…- Ojos Verdes no parecía sentirse realmente culpable, su intención era la de una invitación indirecta a cambiar el escenario, pues no tenía intención detenerse a esas alturas, había llegado demasiado lejos para dejarlo escapar.

Como si no lo hubieran hecho ya.- Yami no pareció entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras ya que de haberlo hecho sabría que de verdad estaba siendo observado. Para él era un juego de seducción en el que solo le seguía la corriente con quien quiera que estuviera, dando rienda suelta a las fantasías de otros, y él mismo era consciente de que podría ser arrastrado por estas si así lo deseaba.

Ven conmigo…- Propuso Ojos Verdes en un Susurro. Yami lo miró, la duda no se hizo esperar, sus ojos temblaron ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Solo tuvo unos segundos para pensarlo, pues sintió como era fuertemente arrastrado hacia la boca del otro.- Espera…- Su voz era apenas audible, soltó unas risitas cuando sintió que era alzado brevemente, dio unos cuantos pasos en puntitas y otro beso.

Volvió a mirar, pera esta vez no los encontró, Bakura había perdido a Yami de vista, sabía que andaba por ahí así que olvidó el asunto y siguió charlando con la gente que acababa de conocer.

….

Suspiró, se sentía agotado y con mucho sueño. Caminó lentamente hacía un asiento libre, había bastante gente en el aeropuerto para ser tan tarde o temprano en la madrugada, pero no tanta como en un día normal.

Acababa de comprar un café Express, su mano libre estaba escondida dentro del bolcillo de su abrigo. Para mal de males, estaba congelando. Se sentó lentamente contemplando sus propios pensamientos.

Miró su costoso reloj. Cuarto para las 3, busco el celular dentro de su bolcillo. Suspiró.

….

Alguien ha visto a Yami?.- Preguntó a los de la mesa con quienes había estado, mientras sostenía a Valon en mal estado.- Raphael sostén a este tipo, tengo que buscar a Yami.

Conductorr... Deshignado eehhh…- Escuchó la incoherente voz de Valon a sus espaldas, sintió que la sangre le hervía, pero esta vez había sido su turno de regresar a todos a casa. Valon, Rafael, Marik, tenía que encontrar a Yami…y todavía él tenía que regresar a casa.

Demonios Yami, contesta el maldito celular…- Porfirio Bakura entre dientes, harto de realizar llamadas sin obtener respuesta.

El celular comenzó a vibrar al tiempo que su cuerpo era recorrido por una última oleada eléctrica que lo hizo estremecer, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre las sábanas manteniendo los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar el aliento.

Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y de su boca solo salía aire caliente, tenía mucho calor y el oxígeno no era suficiente. En un intento de mejorar la situación se dio vuelta, pues su propio peso le dificultaba tomar suficiente aire.

Sin mirar tomó el celular de la mesa junto a la cama, sin intenciones de hacerlo esperar más.- Bueno…- Difícilmente contestó ente jadeos.

- ¿Yami? ¿Dónde estás? –Quiso saber, aunque la respuesta le pareciera obvia.

Kaiba!.- De un solo brinco se sentó sobre la cama y sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmó al reconocer la voz.- Hola Kaiba, eso te debería preguntar yo a ti!

Su rostro se suavizo, encantado por la voz al otro lado de la línea.- Estoy en una fiesta, nunca antes me había reído así!- Contestó Yami al otro lado de la línea.

Mientras hablaba con Kaiba se puso de pié para juntar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse.

-Se razonable Yami, estás bajo los efectos del alcohol.- El humor reflejado en la voz del empresario, lo hizo sonreír .

No te preocupes, estoy bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa al mirarse al espejo y comprobar que los pantalones y el cinturón estaban bien puestos, como si nada hubiera pasado.- Pero no dudaré en estarlo cuando festejemos tu regreso.

Yami estaba sentado en la cama poniéndose los calcetines, cuando notó el prolongado silencio al otro lado de la línea. Su expresión cambió a una seria.- Qué pasa?

-Lo siento Yami…no podré llegar.- El silencio inundó sus pensamientos. Los ojos carmesí se oscurecieron, guardando las esperanzas que tenia de ver al ceo dentro de uno días. Estaba molesto y decepcionado, pero no podía hacer nada para traer al ceo de regreso a él.- Yami…

-Está bien Kaiba.- Contestó cortante el ojizubí. La preocupación invadió al ceo al otro lado de la línea, en segundos se sintió desesperado e impotente de no poder complacer a su exigente compañero.

-Yami, prometo volver lo antes posible…espérame por favor.

-Nos vemos cuando estés de regreso.- Sentencio el ojirubí, haciendo que el corazón del ceo se detuviera en sus manos. No podía hacer nada, no era razonable abandonar el trabajo y tampoco lo eran las exigencias de Yami, pero eso no le importaba, si así podía tener a Yami junto a él, haría hasta lo que el dinero no puede comprar.- Adiós Kaiba.

El ceo se pasó la mano por la sien. No podía asegurar que Yami le diera la patada en cuanto volviera, a menos que lo recompensara con creces. La situación cada vez se ponía peor. Yami era como un perro suelto que se arrejuntaba con la primera persona que pasaba a su lado, y todos quedaban encantados con él y era irreal pensar que alguno de ellos no representara una competencia para el ceo. Hay quienes pensarían que no hay quien como el ceo, pero hasta el momento, hiciera lo que hiciera, Yami no le daba el sí. Su argumento era que no se sentía listo para tener un compromiso con nadie, y no es que el ceo estuviera siendo exigente, sino que el ceo sólo pedía exclusividad en una relación de pareja.

Cuando se lo pidió al carmesí por primera vez, pareciera que le hubiese pedido que se tirara de un barranco. La reacción de Yami fue se terror, más que de alegría y eso no hiso más que potencializar la inseguridad del ceo y de sus virtudes o es que Yami confiaba tanto en las propias, que estaba seguro que ni así, el ceo se atreviera a dejarlo.

La madrugada enfrió todavía más. Su mente voló, intentando imaginar que era lo que estaría haciendo su –no- novio. El ceo arrugo la sien, era mejor no pensar en eso, mejor era pensar en la forma en la que Yami no tuviera más opción que aceptarlo o dejarlo ir.


	2. Silencio

TU MIRADA

Aclaraciones: El capitulo anterior muestra la situación o el contexto dentro del cual se desarrolla la relación YY-K. Originalmente no era parte de la historia, pero como estaba escrito decidí subirlo para dar a entenderme un poco mejor. En este capítulo Kaiba reflexiona constantemente sobre ésta situación que se ha venido dando desde que comenzó a salir con Yami y es de ésta manera que se desenvuelve el capitulo y la historia.

Introducción.

Miraba por la ventana, su mirada azul se perdía en la profunda oscuridad de la noche y el ruido sordo de ésta acompañaba sus pensamientos. En su cabeza rumeaba una idea que hacía tiempo había aparecido en su enloquecida menta. No sabía si era ésa idea, la respuesta que buscaba, no sabía si era la correcta ya que ¿Algo bueno podía venir de todo aquello?

Su mirada estaba apagada, al igual que su vida y sus esperanzas. Estaba cansado de la misma situación ¿Podría el amor verdadero significar sufrimiento? Nunca se imaginó que la respuesta pudiera ser afirmativa. Su corazón solo palpitaba cuando estaba con él, sus ojos se iluminaban cuando lo miraba, su piel recuperaba el sentido cuando Yami lo besaba…pero todo esto se venía opacando por la persistente preocupación de perderlo pero ¿Qué más le quedaba sino intentarlo? Quizá nunca sería de él o quizá nunca lo fue.

Suspiró, incapacitado de sentir que recuperaba la vida.

…...

Silencio

Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando como el cuerpo frente a él se aproximaba con tal sensualidad que lo dejaba maravillado. No podía despegar la mirada, ni siquiera era capaz de parpadear_._

Trago saliva. Estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y si las cosas continuaban- y de seguro que sí lo harían- no podría detenerse.

Lo miró acercarse lentamente a paso sensual y con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más y más fuerte. Sus ojos estaban atentos en todo él, cada detalle debía ser recordado, porque Yami era simplemente inolvidable. Sus ojos, ésa mirada que ponía cada que los impulsos en él se desataban, su cuerpo, ese movimiento_, Detente_ sus labios, tan exquisitos que ya se le hacía agua a la boca _Detente_ su cuerpo… ya lo quería tener entre sus manos. _Detente _se repitió una vez más.

Cuando el ojirribí estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomó al ceo por el rostro y lo besó, descargando toda la pasión desbordada que su cuerpo contenía. Lo recostó sobre la cama sin siquiera dejarlo respirar, Yami lo tenía donde quería y no lo dejaría ir, lo tenía dominado, era todo suyo, como siempre había sido y como siempre debería de ser, y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. El carmesí siempre había sido presa del deseo desmedido y la pasión. Lo traían completamente subordinado, orillándolo permanentemente a situaciones excitantes y peligrosas. Se había metido en muchos problemas antes, pero la solución siempre era la misma. Desatar el deseo.

El ceo necesitaba aire, pero de ser ese el último beso, moriría basándole a vivir sin él. La espina se le congelo ante este pensamiento, quizá si sería el último beso. Cuando su mente recuperó el control de sus actos, se percató de que tenía a un Yami completamente desbordado sobre él, que el beso había tomado un ritmo casi salvaje, y que casi le habían logrado arrancar la camisa. Se detuvo en seco.

Con gran esfuerzo, el ceo logró sentarse, tratando de contener el impulso sexual de Yami, y el propio por supuesto. Tenía en sus piernas a un maestro en las artes de la seducción, lo sabía muy bien, y también sabía cómo, éste, había adquirido estos conocimientos. La práctica hace al maestro, y como le sucedió al ceo, muchos otros lo habían podido comprobar. La nuca del ceo se erizó al sentir la agitada respiración de Yami tan cerca de su oído, y entonces supo que debía de ser condescendiente. Yami se le había ido de las manos y ya nada lo detendría _Detente_ La voz en su cabeza volvió a sonar.

Luchando contra sí mismo, tomó las manos de Yami y las apartó de su cuello. Inútilmente las manos de éste regresaban a su posición y con mucha más fuerza; y no solo sus manos, si no todo su cuerpo se moldeaba perfectamente al suyo. No podía dejar de besarlo frenéticamente. Después de algunos intentos, tomó a Yami de las muñecas y las alejó, antes de que sus manos y todo su cuerpo regresaran. Giró su rostro para que no lo pudiera besar más y entonces…

El corazón de Yami_, _se detuvo, sintió miedo, y Kaiba también. Su mirada azul estaba escondida entre los desordenados cabellos, el ceo no lo quería mirar. El miedo del ojiribí se manifestó en rabia, apretó los dientes - _Qué está pasando?._ Se miró, tomado de las muñecas y apartado, se sintió indignado.- Bésame!- Exigió.

El ceo no se movió. Exasperado forcejeó para que Kaiba lo soltara, estaba furioso y se acercó lo más que el agarre de Kiaba se lo permitió.- Que esperas… bésame!.- Demandó de nuevo.

Sin mirar a Yami, el ceo se puso de pié y lo soltó sin permitir que se volviera a acercar. Caminó hacia la puerta. A sus espaldas escuchó la voz de Yami.- A dónde vas?...- Pudo percibir la preocupación en la suave voz de su amante, el corazón se le hizo añicos pero no se detuvo.

-Pensé que me querías…- Susurro Yami a sus espaldas.

-Y no he dejado de hacerlo.- El ceo se detuvo, no podía nada más dejarlo ahí. Aun que su cerebro le decía que huyera, su corazón no se lo permitía, después de todo y aunque infeliz lo hiciera… aun lo quería, eso nunca lo había dudado, no había razón para que Yami lo hiciera.

_-_Entonces quédate.- Replico Yami. Una parte del ceo así lo anhelaba, deseaba ser estúpido y no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, prefería ser estúpido y seguir siendo engañado por la fantasía que representaba Yami en su vida.

- No Yami…- Kaiba tuvo que madurar al lado de Yami, y éste tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo también.

-Por qué no? No te entiendo!- Volvió a replicar el ojirubi _Porque no puedes tener todo lo que desees con solo pedirlo_ formuló el ceo dentro de su cabeza.

-Te quiero, pero no de esta manera, no así_.-_El ceo se armó de valor antes de decir estas palabras, admitía que tenía miedo de lo que estas palabras provocarían. Por su parte Yamino entendió el mensaje. Si Kaiba lo quería, entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente se quedaba, olvidaban todo, y continuaban nada más…queriéndose? No, Yami quería que lo amaran, no que simplemente lo quisieran.- Tú que sientes?.- Preguntó el ceo. Yami se sintió confrontado, sabía que debía contestar lo que el ceo quería oír. Se sintió culpable, quizá nunca prestó la suficiente atención para saber cómo responder a esa pregunta.

_-_Eres especial, no quiero que te vayas_.- _Yamicontestó lo primero que en su mente tuvo sentido. Tal vez si conocía la respuesta que debía contestar, pero era tan difícil. Kaiba lo había presionado una y otra vez con lo mismo en ocasiones anteriores.

-Para mí no es suficiente ser especial, quiero ser el único. Perdóname si estoy mal, perdóname si soy egoísta, perdóname si no te dejo ser libre, pero quiero ser -solo yo -para ti, que solo en mí busques lo que te haga feliz, más allá de solo esto.- (Y con "esto", Kaiba se refería al sexo) Hubo silencio, Yami solo estaba ahí, parado escuchando, el ceo no pudo descifrar su mirada pero no era necesario hacerlo. Yami no estaba contento de escuchar lo mismo de nuevo, no entendía por qué era tan recio a entender su posición.- La verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de proponértelo, me estás matando.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento. Pareciese que la oscuridad se tradujo en silencio, el cual se había vuelto fúnebre y aterrador, y el segundero del reloj en la pared lo hacía parecer más eterno, sonando como eco en la cabeza del mayor, esperando una respuesta.

-No vas a decir nada?- El ceo rompió el silencio, no pudiendo más con la espera.

- Vas a dejarme?- Preguntó Yami, ignorando la gravedad de la situación. Había ocurrido tan rápido y se había vuelto tan serio, que parecía que todo estaba mal, que siempre lo estuvo.

- Contesta.- Presiono el ceo. Por primera vez, Yami sintió el peso de las consecuencias que su respuesta traería consigo. Trago saliva antes de emitir una respuesta. Tuvo miedo.

- Si digo que sí… te quedarás?

- No, estás a prueba…- Directo al grano y sin rodeos, el ceo sabía lo que quería y por un momento sintió que lo tenía. Pero la realidad era otra, Yami, simple y sencillamente no le pertenecía a nadie, era esa su naturaleza y por mucho que le doliera no lo podía cambiar.

En medio del silencio que se prologaba el ceo reanudó el paso. _Nunca vas a cambiar…, _pensó para sí. El ceo no tenía más remedio que buscar la fortaleza para seguir caminando, para seguir viviendo sin su ojirubí. No miraría atrás, esta vez no; podía arrepentirse antes de haber podido cruzar la puerta, ese era el encanto de Yami, y sabía que éste contaba con ello.

El ceo se reconoció débil, su alma pedía a gritos ser detenido, porque siempre respondería a Yami, estaba acostumbrado. Para su fortuna o infortunio los silencios gritos del alma no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para ser escuchados a través de la barrera del orgullo que protegía la integridad de Yami, barrera que no le permitía ir a buscar al ceo y que por ende, no lo haría…

El ceo abrió la puerta y miró el largo pasillo vacío. Pensó que así sería de ahora en adelante; caminaría solo.- Adiós.- Oyó decir a Yami tras sus espaldas, con la voz quebrantada.

Nunca había fallado, habiendo tantos haciendo cola y el Ceo… simplemente lo abandonaba.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla tras escuchar la puerta cerrar. El tiempo se detuvo y la habitación quedo a oscuras… como si en realidad nunca hubiera habido nadie.

Notas:

Agradezco los reviewss y sus comentarios: Atami no Tsuki, Azula1991 :D!

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, ayer pensaba subirlo junto con el primero, pero soy medio bobiss con esto, prometo aprender. Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Soplo de Aire

TU MIRADA

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes o semejantes. Esta es una historia ficticia, sin más fundamento que el mi propia imaginación y los reflejos de inconsciente. La historia original estaba escrita hace aproximadamente un año y recientemente la he modificado. Espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto entreteniéndome escribiendo.

ENJOY!

Capitulo 3: Soplo de Aire

Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando como el cuerpo frente a él se aproximaba con tal sensualidad que lo dejaba maravillado. No podía despegar la mirada, ni siquiera era capaz de parpadear.

Trago saliva y sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente; estaba a punto de perder el control.

El joven frente a él era pura provocación. Apenas y se podía ver algo de piel descubierta por la bata satinada que el joven llevaba, pero su cuello apenas descubierto era la pista perfecta donde aterrizarían sus labios; su mirada no delataba emociones pero sus ojos eran toda una fantasía, sus labios delgados endurecidos en una mueca estoica, sólo hacían más fuerte los deseos por cambiarle la expresión por una de placer.

Por fin, el joven estuvo tan cerca que Ojos negros pudo extender sus dedos y comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño, sino más bien, de un embrujo. Deslizo los dedos por el pecho y los volvió a subir hasta llegar al cuello, la barbilla y la mejilla del joven. Éste observaba sin hacer expresión o comentario alguno, pero el hombre apenas se percato de éste detalle, pues su meta estaba fijada en la piel descubierta.

Su mano se deslizó hasta el cuello del ojicarmesí. Lo acaricio y lo acarició; y apenas metiendo sus dedos dentro de la bata, esta resbaló como seda sobre la piel del joven. Fascinado miró la piel desnuda, tan blanca y delicada. Por un momento tuvo miedo de tocarlo pero el impulso de hacerlo era más fuerte.

Yami sólo miraba como las expresiones del hombre frente a él iban cambiando, junto como los ojos negros iban recorriendo su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Pronto en un arranque, el hombre sentado en la cama lo abrazó por la cintura, tan fuerte como si no quisiera dejar escapar la ilusión frente a él.

Ojos negros acarició el abdomen y lo besó; acarició el pecho y lo besó; acarició el cuello y lo besó. Pronto coloco la desnudez pálida del joven sobre las sabanas de la cama y no lo dejó de besar. Ojos negros se sintió casi satisfecho cuando el carmesí comenzó a sudar bajo él.

Yami sintió como era recorrido de los pies a la cabeza. El hombre le besó los dedos del pie, los muslos, el ombligo y todo aquello que podía ser besable. Lo que Yami no sabía, es que para cualquiera, él, era completamente besable.

La boca del Yami dejó escapar los suspiros que erizaron la espalda de Ojos negros. La sensación era tan fuerte que tuvo que apretar las manos contra las sábanas. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

De pronto, el joven fue levantado de las sabanas y sostenido por el hombre frente a él. Yami se abrazó del cuello de éste y sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sintió que no podría más. En un último esfuerzo el ojicarmesí fue recorrido con violencia por una sensación que le erizó la espina.

Se quedó ahí, abrazado por el hombre, cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos. No quiso abrirlos; por dolor, por vergüenza y por miedo de volver a la realidad en donde se sentía triste y abandonado. Sus labios dejaron escapar los quejidos de un llanto ahogado.

Para ojos negros fue la gloria y agotado, se dejó caer su sobre el cuerpo más pequeño. Lo abrazó como si se tratara de un amante eterno y se sintió correspondido, cuando el joven lo abrazó y acurrucó sus dedos entre su cabello negro. Para Yami fue un intento por revivir un penoso recuerdo, del que todavía las lágrimas se escapaban.

El carmesí sujetó el cuerpo dormido frente a él, y aún entre lágrimas le besó el oído como si se tratará de él.- …Kaiba….- Susurro, como si fuera posible que su voz llegara hasta el verdadero ceo.

El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas, incluso si se traba del fin de semana, todos los días eran días de trabajo.

Todavía adormilado dejó entre abiertos los ojos escuchando cómo un eco lejano, el sonido del despertador tiritando. Los zafiros de sus ojos estaban opacados por la ensoñación de lo irreal que le parecía ese día. No había más en su mente, que el pensamiento de levantarse para ir a trabajar, no sin antes bañarse, peinarse, vestirse; y sí tenía apetito, desayunar.

Se levantó apesadumbrado dando trompicones en la oscuridad de su habitación hasta que consiguió llegar al baño.

Los días del ceo parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad desde aquella noche en la que no volvió a ver a Yami. A partir de eso, repentinamente el mundo le pareció inmensamente enorme, tan grande que le pareció técnicamente imposible coincidir con Yami en algún lugar. Incluso llegó a angustiarse por la sensación de estar flotando sin control alguno en medio de la nada. Desde que quedó fascinado por la exuberante belleza del ojicarmezí, su mundo se había reducido únicamente a éste, sin la posibilidad de decidir por algo diferente, pues ni siquiera era capaz de notar que la vida le ofrecía más opciones.

Kaiba conocía a Yami desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero ni en sus fantasías más locas se habría imaginado que lo llegaría a conocer tan bien como lo hiso, incluso más de lo que el propio carmesí hubiera querido. Cada vez se fascinaba más con cada nuevo defecto que descubría en él, y que irónicamente no podían hacerlo más perfecto de lo que ya era. Conoció muchas fases del "perfecto" Yami, que nunca cometía un error, pero que se estresaba horrores cada vez que tenía que presentar un trabajo o que tenía que estudiar para un examen.

Estudiaron en la misma secundaria y preparatoria, así que el Ceo lo había visto sin número de veces en la escuela, pero nunca había hablado con él, hasta que tuvo que hacerlo. Incluso era de la clase de personas que no eran de su agrado, así que si no había hablado con él, era porque había decidido no hacerlo.

El hermano menor de Yami se llamaba Yugi, y era el clásico niño amistoso que no se metía con nadie, por lo que fue a través de él, que conoció a su hermano mayor, con el que apenas dirigió unas cuantas palabras en una ocasión en la que Yami lo recibió en su casa, mientras esperaba a Yugi para darle los detalles de un trabajo. Ese momento cambiaría toda su vida, pues Yami comenzó a saludarlo en la escuela y ese pequeño intercambio de palabras se convirtió en pláticas ocurrentes en la escuela; y eso que Kaiba no es de los que hablan mucho.

Kaiba se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que se acostumbró a Yami, pues nunca había sentido una conexión como la que sintió con él. Desafortunadamente, más tarde descubrió que Yami tenía una facilidad para conectar con cualquiera.

El ruido de las campanillas de la cafetería al abrirse la puerta, devolvieron al CEO a la realidad. Cómo todas las mañanas, pasaba a su cafetería de camino y disfrutaba del delicioso café caliente mientras leía el periódico. Suspiró, no tenía caso pensar en cosas del pasado, pero quizá sería la última vez, pues se iría pronto.

Llegó a la empresa, todo el mundo corría agitado, llevando y trayendo documentos, pues era el gran día. No llegó el ceo al elevador y ya había sido interceptado por sus colaboradores, que necesitaban las últimas indicaciones para dejar todo ordenado, los nuevos gerentes, subdirectores de áreas y por supuesto, un vicepresidente para la sede de Kaiba corp de Ciudad Dominó.

Llegó a tiempo para atender una video conferencia con sus nuevos proveedores y patrocinadores, quienes había ofrecido nuevas iniciativas de mercado y propaganda. Se aclararon los últimos detalles y condiciones y se firmó el contrato que los afiliaría. Estaba decidido, se trasladaría a la sede de Kaiba Corp en América. De ésta manera trascurrió todo su día.

El atardecer estaba en su punto, tintando de anaranjado y rosa el cielo de Japón. En este momento el ceo regresaba de los talleres de producción de Kaiba Corp, situado a las afueras de la cuidad. Se había cerciorado de que había dejado todo en orden, salvo una pequeña situación.

Todo el día le había estado rodando en la cabeza la idea de ir a ver a Yami y dejar las cosas en paz, sin remordimientos ni nada personal. Su mente estaba seccionada, pues una parte de él, decía que no había problema en despedirse de Yami, la otra decía que sería algo egoísta de su parte, pues era posible que Yami estuviera molesto, pues sin admitir que en su momento el ceo estuvo esperando que éste le llamara, seguro tuvo sus razones para no hacerlo. Y finalmente la otra parte que tenía miedo de ver a Yami y no poder dejarlo sin antes besarle, abrazarle y que una cosa llevara a la otra, terminando por no resistir el impulso carnal de llevarle a la cama o al suelo o lo primero que estuviera cerca.

Lo meditó un momento dentro de su limosina. Lo iba a dejar a la suerte. Yami tenía un departamento pero al mismo tiempo todavía seguía viviendo en casa con su abuelo y su hermano. Si no lo encontraba en el departamento, se iría sin decirle nada.

El chofer frenó lentamente frente a un condominio en una zona de clase media. No muy elegante pero decente. Alzó la mirada al segundo piso, dónde se encontraba el 12ª. Las cortinas de las ventanas estaban abiertas, era probable que Yami estuviera ahí.

El estómago se le subió, apenas dio el primer paso. Había estado tantas veces ahí, que lo había asociado a los mejores momentos de su vida, cuando estaba a solas con Yami compartiendo la intimidad de todo lo que no era Yami frente al mundo. Su tranquilidad, sus preocupaciones, miedos y obsesiones. A veces sólo se sentaban a ver televisión mientras comían palomitas, otras veces…hacían otro tipo de cosas (uuyy que muchachos!).

Yami, Yami, Yami. Una y otra vez se volvía a colar en sus pensamientos, más y más con cada escalón que subía. Llegó hasta la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos y tocó el timbre. Éste retumbó haciendo eco por todo el departamento.- Mi querido Yami…- Pensó el ceo, al tiempo que venían a su mente todos los malos entendidos, pleitos y dificultades que lo atormentaron cuando estuvieron "juntos". Nunca fueron novios y nunca lo serían, no había vuelta atrás a la decisión que tomó hace menos de un mes.

El timbre volvió a retumbar por el departamento. No se escuchó más que eso. El ceo cerró los ojos y emprendió la partida. Bajo los escalones y se monto en su limosina rumbo al aéreo puerto.

Su mente divagaba, sin prestar atención a nada en especial, sin importar si pisaba o no los charcos de la calle. El sol se estaba metiendo y hacía frio. Levantó la mirada para mirar el atardecer, justo para notar una limosina frente a su calle, su mente no pudo articular nada. Sintió como se le congelaban las manos, a pesar de tenerlas en los bolcillos de su abrigo. Sus ojos carmesí se abrieron delatando la sorpresa que sentía. Aceleró el paso, pero tenía el cuerpo entumido, quería llegar y al mismo tiempo sólo quería desaparecer. Ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió. La limosina arrancó y se alejó en el horizonte. Una briza fría soplo fuerte moviéndole los cabellos. Inmóvil se quedó mirando donde hace unos segundos hubo una limosina, imaginando lo que pudo pasar.

Agradecimientos:

Hola a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, especialmente agradezco lo reviews – Kimiyu y Atami no Tsuki- todos sus consejos, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias serán bien recibidos Espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo.

Y para que se emocionen, el siguiente capítulo ya está terminado, pero antes de subirlo debo terminar el que le sigue :). Nos vemos pronto y que sigan viviendo la vida loca, bye!


	4. A cada CEO lo suyo

TU MIRADA

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes o semejantes. Esta es una historia ficticia, sin más fundamento que el mi propia imaginación y los reflejos de inconsciente. La historia original estaba escrita hace aproximadamente un año y recientemente la he modificado. Espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto entreteniéndome escribiendo.

Introducción: Ambivalencia.

Eran sus brazos, como la cuna en la que deseo haber nacido. Era su silueta, fiel reflejo de cualquier obra de arte. Eran sus labios el néctar que le devolvían la vida. Adormilado a su lado se lo imaginaba todas las mañanas, vivo recuerdo que su inconsciente reviviría con cada atisbo de ensoñamenento en sus párpados pesados.

La hermosura de sus ojos enmarcados por espesas y negras pestañas que seducían al amor con cada abrir y cerrar; coqueta finura adormilada que estiraba su desnudez antes de volver acomodarse en su regazo y caer en un profundo sueño que dejaba escapar el aroma de su cuerpo.

Capitulo 4: A cada CEO lo suyo.

Bostezó por centésima vez, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior que penas le habían permitido descanso. Desde que se instaló en New York hace mes y medio no había acudido a su mente atisbo alguno del pasado que dejó atrás para comenzar de nuevo. Parecía que el universo había recobrado el equilibrio perdido y todo marchaba a la perfección. No había tenido ningún problema para adaptarse al horario, al idioma o al clima, ni siquiera a estar solo.

Tampoco había tenido problema para no pensar en aquello que no quería pensar. Siempre estaba ocupado con asuntos de la empresa como familiarizarse con el personal, firmar papeles, asistir a juntas, reuniones y fiestas, entre otras cosas. Pero el día anterior mientras arreglaba sus cosas algo revivió el recuerdo que había dejado atrás desde que puso pie en el aeropuerto de Japón.

Para ser específicos no era algo que hubiese encontrado, sino algo que hacía falta y que por más esfuerzo que hizo por buscar entre todas las maletas que seguían sin desempacar no lo encontró (no niñs, no es lo que su cochina mente está pensando). Se trataba de un pequeño chaleco que usaba con mucha frecuencia en juntas demasiado formales. El Ceo estaba furioso, era c parte de su rutina antes de una junta de ese estilo, ponerse el chaleco antes de mirarse al espejo. El ceo no podía creer que había sido tan estúpido como para olvidar empacar ese chaleco! ¡Negro como cualquier otro chaleco, pero era SU chaleco!

Pronto el recuerdo llegó a su mente y resolvió que la razón por la que no empacó el chaleco es porque ni siquiera estaba en su closet.

_Una tarde, el CEO decidió escaparse del trabajo temprano. Bajo como loco todos los pisos de KC y llegó hasta su carro corriendo como desesperado. El motivo, cachar a Yami en su departamento; razón, empezaron a correr rumores sobre las andanzas de Yami. No es que el CEO no lo supiera ya, el problema era que no había logrado dar con Yami durante semanas y eso le ponía los pelos de punta, era posible que ya le hubieran dado el batazo y él no se hubiera enterado aún._

_El presidente de Kaiba Corp , a pesar de tener una agenda sumamente apretada, siempre encontraba un momento idóneo para ir a ver a Yami, pues como él, muchos estaban en la lucha por su consentimiento. El problema del Ceo, es que no podía verlo de forma frecuente, pues los viajes y la misma empresa se lo impedía, por lo que lo dejaba abandonado por mucho tiempo. Con este pensamiento en mente llegó hasta el departamento de Yami, hecho un manojo de nervios._

_Pretendiendo disimular lo desesperado que estaba, el ceo fingió que estada de paso por ahí, tratando de aparentar lo más relajado posible tocó el timbre con las manos sudorosas. _

_Su corazón palpitaba muy lento o muy fuerte, a ese punto el Ceo solo intentaba recordar como respirar, lo cual olvidó cuando Yami abrió la puerta, sorprendido de verlo ahí parado._

_-¿Kaiba? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó Yami desconcertado. El ceo parecía estar rígido como piedra, pues olvidó sus líneas al ver al look tan casual de joven frente a él. El carmesí llevaba una camiseta blanca ancha, unos jeans sencillos, no traía zapatos, y tenía el cabello despeinado._

_-Ah…Hola Yami.- Tragó saliva, Yami lo miraba suspicaz.- Estaba de paso por aquí…_

_-Y por eso llevas ese chaleco?.- Yami conocía la obsesión del Ceo por ese chaleco y que sólo lo usaba para juntas sumamente importantes. Al ver la cara que puso el Ceo, Yami tuvo la certeza de que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Yami rodó los ojos con cierto disgusto, el ceo se había escapado de una junta importante por estar ahí.- Que inmaduro eres.- Le reclamó_

_El ceo se quedó estático, parado ahí frente al umbral. Se sintió ridiculizado, Yami tenía razón, había sido una tontería pero ¿Qué podía hacer? En verdad tenía muchas ganas de verlo.- Ven pasa, no te quedes ahí parado. _

_-Yami, no es lo que piensas. En realidad es algo que el vicepresidente puede manejar, tomé ciertas consideraciones al respecto.- Se excusó el ceo, entrando al departamento de Yami._

_- La verdad, que te puedo decir.- Dijo Yami con una sonrisa, ignorando lo que el ceo acababa de decir.- Estoy feliz de que estés aquí. _

_El ceo se tranquilizo al ver la dulce sonrisa de Yami. Ambos tomaron asiento en la sala y estuvieron platicando durante un buen rato hasta que anocheció. Yami lucía muy agotado, pero en ningún momento pareció dejar de querer platicar con el ceo. La noche anterior se había desvelado haciendo la maqueta de un proyecto y casi no había podido descansar._

_-Debí suponerlo, con todo estos pedazos de maqueta por todos lados.- Comentó el ceo al ver el desastre por todo el departamento. Yami se limito a sonreír. Éste, traía algo oculto por el ceo, pues lo miraba con fascinación, sin querer quitarle la mirada de encima. El ceo no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la insistente y hermosa mirada de su amado.- Si quieres ya me voy, para que puedas descansar._

_El Ceo estuvo a punto de pararse, pero la mano de Yami lo detuvo.- No quiero que te marches.- Le dijo suavemente y con un sutil movimiento se acercó hasta rosar despacio los labios del ceo. Ambos cerraron los ojos, sintiendo el suave contacto que hacía que sus corazones latieran más lento y que el tiempo no trascurriera entre los dos._

_Fue un beso lento y suave, tan dulce y tierno como ningún otro. El ceo siempre imaginaba que era amor, no podía pensar que Yami fuera capaz de reproducir un sentimiento así de fuerte sin sentirlo. En el fondo creía en la posibilidad de que Yami lo amaba de verdad…_

-Disculpe, ¿Quiere que le prepare un café?- El ceo brincó en su asiento por la abrupta interrupción de su secretaria. Estuvo a punto de caer embarrado sobre su escritorio a causa del sueño. El ceo solo gruño, pero fue suficiente para que la secretaria lo tomara como una afirmación.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- Oyó decir. El ceo estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber traído a su mente semejante recuerdo, la forma en la que olvidó el chaleco en casa de Yami.

-Nada, tú sigue en lo que estabas.- Respondió al fin. El sujeto solo echó la carcajada.

-No puede ser, estabas teniendo una fantasía en la sala de juntas!.- Dijo Kurusaki Jin. Un joven empresario que se había convertido en su mano derecha y en su confidente hace algún tiempo atrás.- No hombre Kaiba! No es posible jaja!

-¡Basta ya! No lo molestes.- Dijo Milka, la contadora. El ceo volvió a gruñir, habían dado en el clavo.

-Vale vale, cuéntanos de que se trataba.- Pidió Jin. Milka y Giro, el vicepresidente, pararon la oreja discretamente, esperando que el ceo contara algo.

-Basta, hora de trabajar.- Sentenció el ceo retomando los papeles que estuvo a punto de babear y dando un sorbo a su café expresss, fingió no estar avergonzado.

- Ay Kaiba, seguro estabas soñando con el ex. ¿Ya se saben esa historia? Todos la saben en KC Dominó.- Comentó Jin.

-Ya Jin, no es necesario recordarlo. Todo el mundo lo sabe, es suficiente.- En efecto, los rumores corren y todos en KC en Japón sabían que el presidente anduvo detrás de un tal Yami. Unos cuantos lo vieron en alguna ocasión acompañado por él, otros solo repetían lo que oían, pero en realidad nadie conocía al joven, sólo habían oído hablar de él. Los que lo habían visto, podían confirmar que era un joven muy atractivo con unos ojos extraordinarios; esto daba sentido a la eterna persecución del ceo tras el carmesí.

Jin había sido el único afortunado de conocer a Yami en persona. Había hablado con él en alguna ocasión, y sabía que era un joven muy discreto, pues como todo el mundo sabía, éste no quería compromisos. A pesar de eso, Jin se había enterado por Kaiba, de todo lo que había detrás de la "relación" que había entre ambos, incluyendo los sentimientos que el ceo aún intentaba ocultar.

-Ya ya, es broma Kaiba, ríete de las cosas.- Jin recobró la compostura en su lugar, antes de comenzar a explicar en voz alto el análisis de las acciones en KC. El Ceo lo miró irritado desde su posición.

...

-Buenos días señores.- Saludó ojos negros al entrar al enorme comedor con el periódico bajo el brazo.

-Oh…buenos días señor. Parece que hoy está de buen humor.- Dijo el mayor domo, sirviéndole una taza de café al patrón de la casa.- ¿Pasó algo anoche?

-Aun no, pero soñé con ello.- Sonrió Ojos negros para sus adentros, recordando el sueño que lo mantuvo dormido hasta altas horas de la mañana.- Quiero que hoy busquen a Yami. Díganle que lo quiero ver.

-Permítame recordarle que el joven amo estará aquí hoy por la tarde.

-¿Qué tiene? Hablare con él en su momento.- Respondió despreocupado. El mayor domo se limitó a atender las órdenes de su amo, pues a éste no parecía importarle la incomodidad que su hijo sentía, respecto a su joven amante.- De cualquier forma, Yami vendrá aunque no lo llame.

Ikuta era un empresario de unos 42 años de edad. Su imperio estaba más que solidificado pues su negocio era invertir en otras empresas y quedarse con un porcentaje de las ganancias, lo que quiere decir, que no estaba sometido al estrés de dirigir un imperio por su propia cuenta, sólo se dedicaba a los negocios.

Esto lo convertía en un hombre muy rico que podía darse lujos exquisitos, como yates, viajes y una gran mansión. Pero esto no le parecía suficiente, siempre quería más y lo mejor. Desde hace algún tiempo había conocido a Yami, la pieza que le hacía falta para sentirse un hombre completo.

Su carácter caprichoso y testarudo lo habían cautivado desde el momento en que lo vio; aquella noche en la que evidentemente estaba tomado, lo que resaltaba más su carácter, pues era completamente desinhibido. De alguna manera extraña, verlo ahogando sus heridas en alcohol hizo que lo percibiera como alguien a quien debía proteger y sanar esas heridas. Hasta el momento no sabía qué había lastimado a Yami esa ocasión, pero gracias a esto, el joven calló en sus brazos.

El sueño de la noche anterior volvió a su mente, y el deseo de tenerlo sólo para él se intensificó. Desgraciadamente su ensoñación se disolvió ante las malas noticias.- El número que usted marco se encuentra ocupado o fuera del área de servicio. Favor de llamar más tarde.

Ikuta se levantó furioso de la mesa sin haber terminado siquiera de desayunar.- No sé como lo vallas a hacer, pero resuélvelo!.- Sentenció ojos negros antes de salir del comedor, dejando al pobre mayor domo sudando la gota gorda con el teléfono junto al corazón.

...

Llegó a su casa, un poco más temprano de lo usual. Abrió la puerta sin encontrar a nadie y manteniendo el silencio del hogar que lo recibía asentó las llaves en la mesita y cerró con cuidado la puerta. Tenía la mente en otro lugar, ese no había sido un buen día. Sin darse cuenta se quedó parado donde estaba, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le impedían pensar con claridad.

El abuelo salió de su cuarto, el reloj marcaba las 8.30 de la noche. Miró a Yami parado en la entrada de la casa, aun llevaba su abrigo puesto y los rubios cabellos escondían su mirada. Preocupado el abuelo decidió preguntar- ¿Yami, estás bien?

El joven frente a él tardó unos segundos en responder, pero finalmente alzó la vista y miró al abuelo con una media sonrisa.- Hola abuelo, no pasa nada.- y sin más el carmesí retomó su camino hacia la habitación que compartía con Yugi, pasó de largo al abuelo y subió las escaleras a trote.

Entró a la blanca y ordenada habitación. Estaba vacía, por la ventana podía escuchar a los grillos cantar, alguno que otro coche pasar por ahí y el segundero del reloj marcando la hora. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba como siempre había estado, los libros sobre la mesita de estudio, la lámpara en el buró entre las dos camas, el reloj, la mancha en la pared, en fin, lo que siempre hubo. Todo lo que veía era la prueba de que nunca había pasado algo diferente en su vida, pero él no se sentía así.

Nunca tuvo nada que le recordara al ceo, ni una foto, una carta o cualquier basurita de esas. Era como si él ceo nunca hubiera entrado en su vida, pues aún cuando desapareció nada cambio. No hubo nada que tirar, guardar o esconder. Pero él no se sentía así.

Se tiró sobre las sabanas, no quería sentirse de esa manera, dolía mucho recordar o tratar de buscarle pies y cabeza a lo que había sido. Además se sentía molesto, porque todo eso tenía que ver con una única persona que había desaparecido de su vida, y de la cual no había vuelto a saber nada. Arrugó la sien, era culpa de Bakura que ahora se sintiera como se estaba sintiendo, lo detestaba, lo odiaba tanto en esos instantes por hacerlo recordadlo que ya había "olvidado". Sentía tanta rabia, que le quemaba el estómago. Apretó los puños en la sábana recordando su encuentro esa misma tarde.

_-¿Yami?- Al escuchar su nombre, levantó la cabeza y miró a Bakura parado frente a él con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.- ¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo?_

_-Bakura, hola.- Contestó el aludido, quitándose los audífonos y cerrando la laptop en la que estaba trabajando momentos atrás.- He estado ocupado con muchas cosas, con trabajo y escuela…_

_-Y otras cosas ¿no?.- Soltó el peliblanco, Yami se sintió atacado, pero no dijo nada.- Ahora con quien te estás viendo, porque si no era Kaiba era otro.- Yami lo miró con receló y volvió a colocarse los audífonos, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar reclamos de nadie. _

_-Hey!.- Llamó Bakura molesto, acercándose hasta tomar la muñeca de Yami antes de que se colocara los audífonos de nuevo._

_-Suéltame!- Exigió Yami arrebatándose._

_-Te estoy hablando ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Hace semanas que no vas a tu casa, nadie sabe dónde queda tu apartamento, no llamas ni nada. No vives sólo Yami, tu abuelo y Yugi viven en la constante incertidumbre.- Yami sólo apretó los dientes._

_-No es tu problema, no te metas!.- Gritó Yami exasperado._

_-Tienes toda la razón no lo es, pero te voy a decir algo bastardo, me da lástima la miserable vida que llevas ¿Esto es por Kaiba? Tú te lo buscaste e irremediablemente lo estás volviendo a hacer. Te quieres quedar solo, quédate solo.-Con esto Bakura se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcarse, de no haber sido porque Yami lanzó el contra ataque._

_-¿Por qué crees que todo tiene que ver con él? ¿Tú qué sabes maldito fanfarrón? TODO TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO, es conmigo y con nadie más, son mis problemas y no involucran a nadie más A NADIE MÁS, te quedó claro!_

_Ambos se miraron, resistiendo el impulso de agarrarse a golpes el uno al otro.- No te metas Bakura…- Amenazó Yami, Bakura se limitó a sostenerle la mirada, hasta que por fin dio la media vuelta.- Lo que tu digas Yami, como en todo, siempre tienes la razón.- Dijo sarcásticamente el peliblanco reanudando su paso. _

Gruño sobre las sabanas al recordar el evento, pero su mente se distrajo al escucha su celular vibrar, en todo el día no había dejado de hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pié, tomó una bolsa y se dispuso a guardar unas cuantas cosas.- Estúpido Bakura.- murmuró. Todo ese tiempo había hecho lo posible por no pensar en el ceo, y Bakura lo trajo de nuevo a sus pensamientos, haciéndole sentir aquello que sintió cuando el ceo le dio la espalda la última vez que lo vio. Era un vacío terrible, un nudo en el estómago o una opresión en el pecho, esa sensación de abandono que tanto le molestaba.

Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y tocó a la puerta del abuelo, pero sin esperar a que éste le abriera procedió a hablar.- Abuelo, voy al departamento.- El abuelo se detuvo en seco a punto de abrir la puerta.-Vuelo en unos días, no te preocupes por mi.- Yami se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir escuchó que la puerta del abuelo se abría, pero no tuvo el valor de mirarlo. – Cuídate Yami.- Lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas, el carmesí se limito a asentir y salir por la puerta.

El abuelo lo vio marcharse, como tantas veces lo había hecho; abandonando el hogar que le daba resguardo, símbolo del manto paterno que el abuelo desenvolvía al cuidado de los nietos. Fuera de este, no podía hacer nada más que esperar su regreso para recibirlos con los brazos abiertos que daban sostén, al igual que lo harían los de una madre.

Ahí estaría para cuando Yami volviera, con las barreras del inconsciente fragmentadas y el libido haciéndose paso a través de la mente que luchaba por recuperar el control. Ahí estaría él, para reconstruir el orden y poner los límites que su joven nieto necesitaba. Para recordarle sus objetivos y trazarle el camino que lo ayudaría a regresar a la normalidad; hasta que decidiera marcharse de nuevo.

...

Su paso era rápido, estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la puerta principal después de haber caminado un gran tramo desde las enormes rejas principales del jardín delantero. Subió las escaleras del portón y cuando estuvo frente a aquellas puertas, éstas no tardaron en abrirse en par.

-Buenas noches joven, adelante.- Dijo el mayor domo, dándole paso. Yami solo asintió con la cabeza e ingresó al enorme vestíbulo acomodado con luces amarillas al estilo clásico. Cada vez que estaba ahí, no podía evitar sentirse impresionado de tanta belleza.- Acompáñeme por favor, el señor lo espera.

Yami sin quitar la vista de los hermosos detalles en las paredes, siguió al mayor domo a otra habitación que conducía a una pequeña sala de estar, con enormes y elegantes sofás con mesas de baja altura, adornada al mismo estilo clásico que el vestíbulo. Vio como el mayor domo extendía su mano hacia el balcón, que daba con un jardín exterior. Supuso que debía ir por ahí, así que dejó su mochila a un lado de uno de los sofás y se dispuso a cruzar las puertas de cristal ordamentadas en color oro.

En seguida sintió el olor a césped que tanto le fascinaba y la humedad bajo sus pies. Al alzar la vista distinguió una mesita no muy lejos de ahí, iluminada por unas cuantas luces del jardín y una vela. Caminó hasta llegar ahí donde supuso que Ojos negros lo estaría esperando, y no se equivoco.

Ojos negros estaba ahí, pero no estaba solo. A su lado estaba sentado su joven hijo, el cual por cierto, le dirigió una mirada despectiva en cuanto lo vio ahí parao. Al carmesí tampoco le agradaba la presencia del joven Satoshi, pues si bien no lo expresaba en voz alta, era obvio que a éste no le parecía que su padre saliera con un muchacho más joven que él.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó. Ojos negros en seguido lo miró a ver, sorprendido de verlo ahí.- Si estás ocupado, puedo esperar o…

-Tonterías, ven toma asiento.- Dijo Ikuta señalando el asiento junto a él y ordenando que le trajeran una taza de té.- Te estuve llamando, no sabía que ibas a venir.

Yami no contestó nada, solo le dedico algo que pudo ser una media sonrisa. Se sentía incomodo con la presencia de Satoshi, que no le quitaba esa mirada disgustada de encima.- Satoshi.- Saludo por cortesía.

-Hola…

-¿No es una belleza?- Preguntó Ikuta, tomando a Yami de la barbilla para mirarlo mejor.- Sabes que me encantas.- Yami lo miró avergonzado, Satoshi lo estaba viendo todo.- Pero bueno, en que estabas hijo?

Yami se hizo al occiso, mirando a otro lado que no fuera en la misma dirección que Satoshi, sin tener intención de escuchar lo que fuera que estuvieran conversando. Dio un sorbo a la taza de té, estaba delicioso y le sentaba bien con el frío que empezaba a hacer. Cerró los ojos, el aroma le encantaba, le recordaba a...

-¿Te pasa algo?- Yami despertó de su ensoñamiento, notando que Ikuta y Satoshi lo miraban con extrañeza. Que tonto, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? pensó para sí.

-No nada, ustedes sigan platicando.

-Que no te de pena Yami, dinos que estabas pensando.- Dijo Satoshi.

Yami lo miró a ver con amargura, primero fue Bakura y ahora éste tipo se quería burlar de él, pues bien, no lo iba a conseguir.- Si te lo dijera, te sentirías incomodo.- Respondió con picardía, dirigiéndole una mirada a Ikuta.

La sonrisa de Satoshi se desvaneció en segundos. Para nada le había agradado el comentario y menos le agradaba la sonrisa sacarrona de Yami. Ikuta los miró a ver, percatándose de la situación.- Bueno, bueno, Satoshi ¿Por qué no traes los panecillos que he dejado en la cocina?

Satoshi se puso de pie de mala gana y fue a la cocina a buscar los panes. Ikuta aprovechó ese momento para tomar a Yami por la cintura y atrapándolo en un poderoso beso le susurro.- ¿No te he dicho que también estoy molesto contigo por no haber contestado mis llamadas?.- Yami cerró los ojos dejando escapar un quejido de dolor cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en el cuello.- No lo molestes Yami, no quiero que se entrometa más.

-Si me provoca, no pienso quedarme callado.- Respondió entre gemidos.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.- Ikuta volvió a besar los labios de Yami con tanta pasión, que no se percató de que Satoshi estaba de vuelta.

-¿Terminaron?- Yami pegó un brinco y se separó de ojos negros tan rápido como pudo. Definitivamente, ése, no era su día.- ¿Se te antojó?- Escuchó a Satoshi decir con sarcasmo. Cuando lo miró a ver estaba parado con la caja de panes frente a él. Yami arrugo la sien encolerizado y sin pensarlo dos veces se le fue encima.

Satoshi estuvo a punto de tirar los panes para tener las manos libres, de no ser porque los reflejos de su padre fueron más rápidos, pues sujetó a Yami por la cintura y le dio la vuelta para que no le atinara el golpe a Satoshi.- Ah! Suéltame!- Rugió Yami.

Yami forcejeaba tan fuerte que Ikuta lo arrodillo en el césped, para que dejara de moverse.- No hasta que te calmes!

Satoshi miraba la escena con humor. Había ganado el round al hacer que el "novio" de papi perdiera los estribos. Tal vez de esa manera se diera cuenta de que andar con alguien tan joven era una tontería.

-Suel-ta-me!.- Yami logró deshacerse del agarre del hombre cuando éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó a un lado de él en el césped. El carmesí se puso de pie, y Satoshi se pudo en alerta, pero sólo miró como Yami lo pasaba de largo enfurecido. Así entró a la sala, tomó sus cosas y tan rápido como pudo se dispuso a salir de ahí.

Ikuta se puso de pie y siguió los pasos de Yami tan rápido como pudo, pero antes de poder llegar al vestíbulo, éste ya se había marchado.

Ordenó Ojos negros estaba parado de espaldas a Satoshi, que sonreía triunfante.- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos nuestra reunión?- Preguntó el menor.

-Vete a casa…- Satoshi se descompuso en su posición, no pudiendo creer lo que oía.

-Pero…

-Lárgate!- Contestó furioso Ojos negros.- No quiero verte.- Y con esto, el padre salió de la sala dejando a Satoshi solo. Éste apretó la mandíbula tanto que sus dientes rechinaron y arrojando la caja de panes al suelo, se dispuso a marcharse.

...

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus pasos al subir las escaleras, el vecindario entero dormía y la escasa luz no era algo a lo que le prestara verdadera atención. Su mente y su mirada estaban empañadas por el doloroso recuerdo, que se hacía cada vez más turbio y difícil de soportar. ¿Por qué? La pregunta resonó como eco dentro de su cabeza sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Llegó hasta el apartamento 12ª, con dificultad atinó a meter la llave y procedió a entrar al departamento completamente sumergido en la oscuridad, tal y como se sentía en ese momento. Cerró la puerta y el único destello de luz del pasillo se consumió por la oscuridad. Se quedó inmóvil, todos los sentidos parecieron morir por un instante, hasta que algo captó su atención.

Su corazón palpitó de nuevo y levantó la mirada atento a lo que captaban sus sentidos y sin pensarlo dos veces prendió la luz. Su mirada se agudizó intentando encontrar algo y su olfato reconoció el inolvidable aroma de su perfume. Pronto su mirada lo condujo a la única habitación oscura, su cuarto.

El aroma provenía de éste. Tragó saliva y sus ojos temblaron de la emoción, de la sorpresa y del deseo de poder verlo ahí parado, esperando por él. Se movió tan rápido como sus torpes pasos se lo permitieron y conteniendo la respiración prendió el interruptor de la luz.

El aire, la vida…todo se le escapo al encontrar el cuarto vacío, pero estaba seguro de que el aroma provenía de ésta. Inhaló la esencia en el aire y éste lo condujo hasta el armario. Extrañado se aproximo hasta este, lo abrió y encontró lo que buscaba. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de la sorpresa. Estiró los finos dedos y toco con la yema la suave textura de la tela. Era casi tan fascinante como tocarlo a él.

Su mente revivió el recuerdo de la sensación de su piel contra la suya, el sabor de su saliva y la caricia de sus suspiros, entonces el silencio se hizo cargo de recordarle cuán lejos era la distancia que los separaba, física y psicológicamente.

Tomó el chaleco entre sus brazos y lo abrazó como si se tratara de él. Inhaló el aroma impregnado y sintió como su garganta contenía el llanto. Después de todo, si tenía algo que le recordara al Ceo.

Se quedó ahí, con el chaleco el brazos, quizá, después de todo no había sido un día tan malo.

:)


	5. Anestesia

TU MIRADA

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes o semejantes. Esta es una historia ficticia, sin más fundamento que el mi propia imaginación y los reflejos del inconsciente. La historia original estaba escrita hace aproximadamente un año y recientemente la he modificado. Espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto entreteniéndome escribiendo.

Capitulo 5: Anestesia

…_..Kaiba..._

...…_...Kaiba..._

...… ..._Kaiba…..._

_Su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza de lo normal. Desde que el CEO había llegado no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima, le fascinaba cada movimiento, cada parpadeo que daba y cada intento por desviar la mirada, aparentando que estaba relajado._

_Suspiro…_

_En su cabeza solo podía oír el eco de la voz del ceo, quien no había parado de hablar dando escusas y mil tonterías que a Yami no le importaban; de cualquier forma, su voz era encantadora, pero en realidad, nada de los que estaba diciendo el ceo le parecía más interesante, que esa hermosa mirada celeste…_

_Una mirada tan hermosa y tan inocente como la mariposa que deja llevar su vuelo por el soplo del aire. Yami era la fuerza que lo tenía sujeto a la tierra, y la brisa que irremediablemente siempre conducía al Ceo hasta él, dónde quiera que estuviera. Una mirada que se había hecho inocente, fiel reflejo de las emociones, los miedos y los más sinceros deseos de poder amarse mutuamente._

_Suspiró…_

_Yami podía leer con facilidad cada uno de los anhelos en la mirada del Ceo, volviéndose presa de la culpa cada vez que deseaba estar más cerca de él. ¿No había sido ya lo suficientemente cruel como para dejar de ser el centro de atención del joven empresario? Era obvio que sí, pero para el Ceo, Yami había revivido la ilusión de la esperanza de que el mundo no pudiera ser tan cruel, de que podría romper el ciclo de relaciones fallidas a causa de la envidia, la conveniencia o el odio. En lugar de eso, ahora creía en la posibilidad de un futuro en el que no se encontrara sólo. _

_Para Yami, no era más que una simple ilusión. Sabía de ante mano, las esperanzas que el Ceo había depositado en él, lo que el Ceo no sabía, es que el carmesí era un experto hacedor de ilusiones y fantasías, pero sólo eso, ilusiones y fantasías…_

_Suspiró…_

_El carmesí sonrió para sus adentros, estaba pensando cosas muy malas en ese preciso momento, no sólo inadecuadas, sino sucias también. De repente sintió la represalia de la culpa, pero estaba acostumbrado a sentirse culpable por cada uno de sus actos, después de todo, el deseo es más fuerte que la razón y ya habría tiempo para el remordimiento después. _

_Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, miro al ceo de reojo notando el tan repentino silencio. El ceo lo miraba extrañado, sin siquiera imaginar lo que vendría después.- Si quieres ya me voy…para que puedas descansar.- Contestó con inseguridad el ojiazul._

_Yami negó con la cabeza y de un solo movimiento paso de estar sentado al lado del ceo, a estar sobre él. Lo miró con sensualidad desbordada, el ceo tembló nervioso bajo la poderosa mirada carmesí que tanto amaba y que lo dejaban sin aire. _

_El carmesí se retiró los mechones que se interponían entre él y el castaño, acercándose lentamente hasta besar los exquisitos labios del ojiazul. _

_Kaiba sintió como todo su cuerpo se volvía una bomba que amenazaba con explotar si Yami continuaba desabotonándole la camisa y el chaleco. Su lado racional, que apenas podía escuchar como un leve susurro le decía que se quitara a Yami de encima, el otro le decía que …bueno, se imaginarán lo que el lado de los impulsos sexuales decía._

"_Perfecto" pensó para sí. De nada le servía escuchar los dos lados de la moneda si ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron a escuchar la profunda voz de Yami, tan cerca de su oído. -¿Esto contesta tu pregunta?_

"_¿Qué pregunta?" A esas alturas había olvidado que él fue el detonante de un energético Yami.- ¿O…prefieres irte en lugar de besarme?_

_Casi de manera automática el Ceo se abrazó a la esbelta figura del carmesí, aproximándolo aún más contra su cuerpo correspondiendo el beso con mayor intensidad. Un hombre de negocios jamás desaprovecha una oportunidad, sino todo lo contrario, busca sacarle el mayor provecho posible._

_Y sin darse cuenta, Yami se encontró bajo la magnífica anatomía del empresario.- ¿Esto responde tu pregunta?.- Refirió el Ceo con sensualidad. _

_Yami sonrió, nuevamente solo él podría despertar los instintos más dormidos de la estructura yoica más rígida, en éste caso, el Ceo de Kaiba Corp…_

_Apenas podía contener los géminos, las manos del Ceo viajaban por todo su cuerpo, generándole el placer más bello y exquisito que solo dos amantes pueden proporcionarse._

-Kaiba….- _Suspiró._ _Sintió que el aire le faltaba. No quería que nunca se detuviera, quería estar así el tiempo que durara la noche, hasta el amanecer cuando la ilusión fuera esclarecida por los rayos del sol. _

_-¿Cansado?.- Preguntó el Ceo._

_-Ni loco!.- El carmesí no podía hablar y mucho menos pensar. El ceo habría llegado muy lejos, estaba seguro que solo así le demostraría al carmesí que si creía que se podría deshacer de él tan fácil, tendría que pensarlo dos veces._

_-Como digas…- Susurro el Ceo, Yami lo miró sorprendido, inseguro de que fuera posible que el ceo todavía tuviera más trucos bajo la manga._

_Se equivocó…._

_El ceo se sintió complacido al ver como Yami se retorcía bajo él, con las mejillas rojas y las uñas clavadas en la cama. _

_-Ya…ya no puedo más!.- Admitió el carmesí._

_El Ceo sonrió triunfante, esas palabras fueron la gloria, y una buena lección para el carmesí, que al terminar fulminado no iría a buscar más por un buen tiempo (Objetivo cumplido!)._

_El ritmo se aceleró y sus cuerpos no dejaban de sudar con la intensidad de los movimientos. La energía se desbordaba de sus cuerpos y los besos no querían detenerse. Una oleada de energía se intensificaba, una tras otra. Juntos y abrazados, un último impulso eléctrico recorrió sus cuerpos y con el último aliento de aire quedaron rendidos, dejándose caer en el regazo de su amado..._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía. En el primer instante no reconoció el cuarto en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera podía recordar con quien había estado, de no ser porque sintió como una mirada insistente se clavaba sobre él.

Bajo la mirada, sobre su pecho descansaba el intrigado rostro de Ojos negros _Menos mal eres tú_ Yami desvió la mirada unos segundos antes de mirarlo de nuevo, esta vez, igualmente intrigado por lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Ikuta, que no dejaba de mirarlo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estabas soñando?- Preguntó Ojos negros sin dejar de mirar al carmesí, que no supo cómo responder a la pregunta. Era demasiado obvio que había estado teniendo una fantasía mientras dormía _¡Qué vergüenza…nunca me había pasado!_

-No sé, no me acuerdo.- Respondió haciéndose al dormido, como si realmente no le importara lo que acababa de pasar.

-Estás todo sonrojado. De cualquier forma fue increíble, deberías hacerlo más seguido.- Yami se tensionó en su posición ¿Pues qué tanto había hecho?.- Incluso creo que fue mucho mejor que cuando lo haces en vivo. No me perdí ningún detalle…y te consta que no te toque para que te pusieras así.

-Si quieres te aviso cuando sea la próxima función para que llames a todos.- Yami hizo a un lado a Ojos negros y se puso de constado en la cama, evitando el contacto visual, sumamente avergonzado.

-No te duermas, hay que aprovechar que estás despierto.- Ikuta acarició la pierna de Yami, pero al no recibir respuesta miró con recelo como éste se tapaba con la sabana y se acurrucaba en su posición.- Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

-Ahora duermo.- Contestó tajante el carmesí.

- Si y luego qué?.- No hubo respuesta del carmesí, Yami seguía sin moverse de su posición, dándole la espalda a Ojos negros.- No contestas el teléfono, desapareces por semanas…

- Oye! Normalmente cuando despierto ya se han ido…así que no es hora de hablar.

Ojos negros se quedó con las palabras en la boca, eso si no se lo esperaba.- ¿Qué dijiste? Y mírame cuando lo hagas!.- Yami berreó tapándose la cara con la sábana y de un solo brinco salió de la cama para recoger sus cosas. En el momento que estuvo de pie, sintió como todo le daba vueltas, cayendo de rodillas sin poder moverse.

-Buena peda la que traías ayer.- Yami se sostenía la cabeza, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a caer.- Vuelve aquí.-Ordenó Ojos negros.

-¿Quieres callarte? No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir.

-Sí que eres bueno para atacar ¿eh? Pero que tan bueno eres para defenderte.

En ese instante Ikuta saltó de la cama para caer justo al lado del carmesí, quien no pudo hacer siquiera un esfuerzo por moverse de su lugar.

-No!.- Yami sintió como era arrastrado contra la cama y sujetado por las muñecas.

-Bien que te gusta, así que te aguantas!.- Yami se sentía mal, le dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía enfocar bien los movimientos de Ikuta como para poder defenderse.

-Voy a gritar! VOY A GRITAR!.- Ikuta metió sus manos entre las piernas de Yami, quien hizo un intento inútil por sacarse a Ojos negros de encima.

-GRITA! ME ENCANTA QUE GRITES!.

Ikuta miró con desdén, como Yami dejó de poner resistencia y en lugar de ello se tapó el rostro con las manos, dejando que Ikuta hiciera lo que quiera.

Gruñó - Coño Yami, me caga la madre que seas así!- Ojos negros se limitó sentarse a un lado del carmesí. Estaba muy molesto con el joven, traidor, manipulador y siempre sabía cómo cambiar las cosas a su favor. Aún así, no era capaz de renunciar a él.

Suspiró, observando como Yami no se movía de su posición. Ojos negros rodo la mirada, _Qué drama_ pensó para sí, pero era mejor no comentar nada. – ¿Vas a escucharme ahora?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaste? No sentí nada…- Ikuta quedó rojo de la rabia, contuvo la respiración antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera, esas eran las consecuencias de salir con alguien demasiado joven.

-…ya sé que es lo que vas a decir…- "_…quiero ser el único. Perdóname si estoy mal, perdóname si soy egoísta, perdóname si no te dejo ser libre, pero quiero ser -solo yo -para ti, que solo en mí busques lo que te haga feliz, más allá de solo esto…"-_Lo he escuchado tantas veces….- Contestó Yami, recordando las palabras del CEO.

- ¿Entonces?...-Ikuta hizo una pausa, inseguro de la reacción del carmesí.- ¿Quieres que te lo pida formalmente?

-No hace falta.- El carmesí se incorporó en la cama.- Las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora.

Yami miró a Ikuta para explicarle como estaba la situación, pero en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, la escena le pareció familiar. Había visto esa mirada antes…en el ojiazúl, ésa cara de…enamorado…

En ese instante desvió la mirada preocupado, le estaba pasando de nuevo.- Si hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, entonces ya no pasará- Se dijo así mismo, más que a Ojos negros. Sin más, se puso de pie; con todo y cruda tenía que irse de una buena vez.

-¿Entonces por qué ayer viniste a buscarme?.- Yami levantó la mirada sorprendido, era verdad ¿Cómo y por qué había terminado con Ikuta la noche anterior?

- La verdad… no sé.

-Yo sí lo sé. Tienes que darte la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo.- Ikuta se aproximó hasta tomar la mano de Yami y llevarla hasta sus labios.- Te amo Yami y creo que empiezas a sentir lo mismo…

Yami dio un paso atrás, se sintió amenazado por las palabras de Ikuta. No, Ojos negros estaba completamente confundido, no sabía si estaba más asustado por el hecho de que Ikuta lo amaba o porque éste, pensaba que él lo amaba. No quería ninguna de las dos.

-No recuerdo nada de ayer…¿Te dije algo?- Yami no recibió respuesta.- Lo siento, ayer estaba muy…perdido (por no decir –súper- borracho).

Yami se vistió lo más rápido posible, dispuesto a salir de ahí sin romper la regla de oro de los encuentros efímeros – No hay demostraciones de afecto a la mañana siguiente. Pero…

-Yami….- Escuchó a sus espaldas. No quería voltear, no quería darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo no pudo.

Se volvió para encarar la culpa y la responsabilidad. Se encontró en los Ojos de Ikuta, e Ikuta lo encontró a él.

.

.

.

Tal parece que la vida me ha escrito una historia de ilusiones y amarguras, en las que un día me levanto y soy uno, al día siguiente, me levanto y soy otro. Me miro y no me reconozco. Aún sin intenciones y con la falta de voluntad que me vendaba los ojos, las circunstancias que acontecieron apenas unos días atrás me han llevado a concluir que las cosas han cambiado, que yo he cambiado.

Reconozco que me han lastimado y que he sufrido el vergonzoso sabor de la desdicha del desamor.

Hace apenas unos días, cuando de forma amarga, los rumores de la gente llegaron a invadir la aparente paz y perfecta armonía de mis días. Decían que no eras más, el rito de desahogo de las pasiones dormidas de aquellos quienes lloraron entre tus piernas, para quienes que cortejaron la debilidad de tus instintos y para quienes se subordinaron ante la fantasía de tu enigmática y ya, opacada mirada.

Contrariamente se decía, que si bien, seguías siendo el frenesí exaltado de la pasión, ahora eras la tentación y la inadecuación de miles de deseos de usurparte contra tu voluntad y la de tu dueño, avivados por no poder tenerte.

Incluso mis instintos te desearon con más fervor que nunca, y la razón es, porque ahora le perteneces a alguien más. A alguien a quien te has entregado en cuerpo y en alma, si es que acaso tienes una que te haga sentir la culpa y el arrepentimiento de haber desgarrado miles de sueños, incluidos los míos.

Cruel demonio de ojos pasionales, que encarna en cada mirada el rojo pasional del efímero éxtasis que se desprende de ti y que hace llorar.

No voy a negar que lloré, y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, pues todo lo que a mí me negaste, se lo entregaste a él.

Esa noche, desplegué mis sufrimientos, deje sangrar mis heridas y me permití llorarte. La luna fue el único testigo de la sinceridad del corazón de este desdichado humano, que te dedicó la melodía más triste jamás escuchada; mis sollozos.

Sentí vergüenza de mi mismo y de lo que probablemente estarías pensando al encontrarme parecido con una adolescente en plena pubertad, que llora como la princesa engañada en un cuento de hadas. Que puedo decir, mis actos no son más que los de un adolescente, al igual que los tuyos mí querido Yami.

Yami, Yami, Yami…las tres vocales que no había podido pronunciar desde que huí de la verdad que terminó por alcanzarme, cuando ante los ojos del mundo, se confirmó que no sólo no me querías y que nunca lo hiciste, sino que también, ya me has olvidado.

Parece que he perdido la cabeza. Me miro y no me reconozco, estoy hecho un desastre…y vuelvo a pensar en ti.

Por ti, abandonaría mi existencia, te entregaría mis ojos para que siempre tuvieras donde reflejarte, te regalaría el candor de mi alma para que nunca te sintieras solo. Te besaría los pies, las manos… y si tuviera el valor de mirarte…te besaría en la mejilla.

Abandonaría mi orgullo para cantarle a tu alma hasta que se durmiera, y te despertaría con los susurros de un "Te amo"

…y yo…te seguiría amando como aún lo hago…

Más que extrañar el deseo regresivo del amor primitivo de poseerte, anhelo los instantes en los que casualmente, nuestras miradas se encontraban. Anhelo volver a escuchar la espontaneidad de tu risa, ver el esfuerzo en cada una de las cosas que hacer, el letargo de tu mirada adormilada tras noches de puro "maqueteo", tus berridos encaprichados o los lloriqueos antes de una entrega…¿Qué sería de ti si tuvieras que manejar una empresa como la mía, si ni siquiera puedes manejar la cotidianeidad de tu vida?

Yami, Yami, Yami…una sonrisa torcida se curva en mis labios. Tal parece que he perdido la cabeza, me miro y no me reconozco…y vuelvo a pensar en ti.

Sabía que el día, en el que tendría que renunciar a ti llegaría tarde o temprano. Lo que no sabía, es que llegaría a doler tanto.

Lo graciosos de la vida, es dejarse llevar por el destino de las emociones y ver hasta dónde nos pueden llevar; a la realización de lo bello de la vida, en la belleza de tu ser…o a la autodestrucción de uno mismo por no tenerte.

.

.

.

...Quizá es el momento de un cambio…pensó para sí.

Ante las luces de la hermosa cuidad de noche, extendió su mano con el delicado movimiento de la inseguridad, para que el otro la pudiera alcanzar entre sus labios.

Con la ternura de un hombre enamorado, dejo salir aquello que pugnaba por hacerlo - Te entrego esto, como el símbolo de todo lo que siento por ti.- Besó la tersa y fina piel de la mano frente a él.-Te lo entrego como la promesa de una nueva oportunidad de realizarnos uno en el otro. Con esto…me entrego a ti.- y con una gran suavidad del rose de un pétalo, la sortija de oro blanco resbaló por su dedo…

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Kimiyu, MagiDunkelheit, Atami no Tsuki por los reviews, me ayudó de sobre manera a completar éste capítulo.

Les pido una disculpa por hacerlas esperar, no es mi intención torturar a nadie con la incertidumbre de un nuevo capítulo, pero fue culpa del Kaiba, pues me dio mucho trabajo conectarme con todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

No está en mis planes abandonar el fic, solo que presente dificultades porque no quedaba como yo quería y pues la inspiración se vio entorpecida con mis deberes universitarios jeje.

Trataré de ser lo más responsable posible, mientras tanto les agradezco todo su apoyo y el tiempo que le dedican a leer este fic y comentar! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo!

Nos vemos pronto, nos esperan muchas sorpresas! :D

.

.

.

…...…...Y una lágrima se deslizó desde la profundidad de su celeste mirada…...


	6. Despertar

Por el simple placer de escribir, de imaginar y de jugar con las ideas de mi perversa mente humana.

Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenecen, sólo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Disfruten!

.

Introducción.

.

Una serie de difuminadas imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos, una historia que se repetía una y otra vez.

Un beso, una caricia, un susurro…su aliento contra su oreja…

Parecía sueño, como todo lo demás que ocurría cuando su inconsciente no sentía la opresión de reprimir sus más ardientes anhelos, deseos y preocupaciones. Una mente donde tenía prohibido mencionar aquel nombre, siquiera recordarlo, siquiera imaginarlo. Nada. Estaba obligado a olvidar, o el tormento no le concedería tranquilidad.

Veía como aquel sueño se alejaba lentamente y por más que intentara contenerlo, despertar era inevitable. Lo volvió a mirar una vez más antes de abandona la tierra de sus ilusiones, buscó su mirada, sus hermosos luceros celestes, que brillaban con ímpetu, mirándolo fijamente a él, sólo a él.

La luz del amanecer, despejó aquella mirada, que se fue volviendo cada vez más confusa, hasta que fue reemplazada por otro conjunto de figuras indescriptibles. Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando inútilmente de enfocar la vista, pues los cabellos sobre su rostro dificultaban tal tarea.

Había sido absorbido por la lucidez del mundo real.

Apenas estirando su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espina, ocasionando que se contrajera de nuevo. Volviendo a cerrar los ojos, se acurrucó tanto como le fue posible, para recuperar la comodidad y la tibia temperatura de su cuerpo enredado entre las finas sábanas de seda blanca.

Sus labios trazaron una dulce sonrisa, cuando sintió como nuevamente era atraído por la delicia del ensueño. Que sueño más loco había tenido, que sueño más hermoso y vivido.

Su corazón latía con una tranquilidad irreal, que no le extrañaría si descubriera que seguía soñando, y que cuando despertara su corazón doliera como cada mañana, desde aquel fatídico día en el que el castaño le dio la espalda y lo perdió para siempre.

…_Yami…_

Su voz resonó en su mente, ocasionando que los bellos en su brazo se erizaran ante la aparente sensación de su aliento suave.

De pronto, su corazón se detuvo. De forma casi instantánea se incorporó sobre la mullida y enorme cama. Miró los alrededores de la habitación, el tiempo pareció transcurrir lentamente, al igual que su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre cada vez más lento, al punto de casi detenerse.

Los muebles en la habitación, la alfombra, los detalles en las paredes.

No había sido un sueño…

De pronto sintió como el pecho se le llenada de incontables e irreconocibles emociones. De no ser por el frió de la habitación, habría saltado sobre la cama y gritado de la emoción, sin importarle que estuviera completamente desnudo.

Hecho todo su cuerpo para atrás, cayendo entre las sábanas que lo recibieron con suavidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que cada suspiro era revitalizador.

Era como si hubiera despertado dentro de una fantasía, en la que todo era, lo que debería haber sido desde un principio.

Sus labios pintaron una hermosa sonrisa ¿De verdad había estado con Kaiba la noche anterior?

Exaltado, salió rápidamente de la cama, todavía envuelto en las sabanas blancas, casi corrió hasta la enorme puerta de caoba tallada. La abrió cuidadosamente, procurando no hacer ruido y con sigilo asomó la cabeza, intentando ver o escuchar algo.

Nada. No parecía haber nadie en la enorme casona.

Sólo para estar seguro, salió al pasillo, asomándose por el barandal de las escaleras para intentar percibir algo. Agudizó el oído, intentando escuchar algo.

Nada, estaba solo.

Su corazón se regocijó en su pecho, y sin pensando dos veces corrió de nuevo a la habitación, tomo unas cuantas prendas y se metió a la ducha.

No estaba seguro, de que si lo que recordaba era parte de una ilusión o la realidad, pero de cualquier forma, ahora estaba seguro, y no importa lo que sucediera en adelante, no se arrepentiría de ir a buscar aquello que por fin, había encontrado.

.

.

Capitulo 6. Despertar

.

.

-Joven, lo esperan por aquí.- Un hombre joven se paró frente a él haciéndole una reverencia, para posteriormente indicarle el camino.

El carmesí se volvió para mirar a Bakura- Gracias por acompañarme.

-¿Estás seguro? Aun sigo pensando que todo esto es… demasiado exagerado y cursi.- Bakura dijo lo último, mirando con aversión el añillo en la mano de Yami.

Yami sonrió.- Si me sienta bien no puede estar tan mal ¿no? Quiero que mi vida tome un rumbo diferente, pero para que eso suceda debo tomar decisiones diferentes.

-Ya veo que te convenció Ikuta.- Bakura suspiró, no muy seguro de la rapidez con la que estaban sucediendo las cosas.

A penas dos semanas atrás, Yami por fin, se había comprometido a tener una relación formal, nada más ni nada menos que con un veterano en los negocio, Ichiro Ikuta, a quién en ésta ocasión, acompañaría a un viaje como la nueva pareja del señor Ikuta. - Como gustes, pero recuerda que nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

El carmesí lo miró con extrañeza.- ¿Lo dices por esto?.- Preguntó, mostrando la mano en la que llevaba el anillo.- Por Ra Bakura, pensé que lo decías por el viaje…esto… - Yami meneo el dedo con el anillo.- Solo es una promesa de nuevas oportunidades, no será un anillo de compromiso hasta que yo lo decida. Lo he dicho miles de veces.

-¡Por los dioses Yami, que bueno que me lo aclaras!- Contestó rodando los ojos con sarcasmo.- Porque la fidelidad no es algo que valla contigo…

- Po eso mismo estoy haciendo nuevos cambios mi estimado Bakura, y si me disculpas aquí me despido. Nuevamente agradezco tus atenciones y ya te mandaré saludos desde New York.

Bakura explotó en carcajadas y segundos después Yami también.- Okay ya! ¿Qué te has creído? Vete ya con tu…lo que sea y tu hijastro!

Finalmente ambos se despidieron, y el carmesí tomo el rumbo que le indicó, el hombre que hacía varios minutos esperaba por él.

Primero pasó por el registro, su pasaporte y sus maletas estaban en orden. Posteriormente, fue conducido por un pasillo en el que nunca había estado, hasta llegar a una cómoda habitación con vista a la pista de despegue, donde ya lo esperaban.

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo? De nada sirve que tengamos un avión privado si de todos modos tenemos que esperar a que termines de perfumarte!

El carmesí rodo los ojos, decidiendo ignorar el desagradable comentario de Satoshi, que como siempre, su mal humor era exclusivo para él. Sin hacerle más caso se sentó en uno de los sofás mirando como los aviones se preparaban para despegar.

Bostezó de aburrimiento, eran las 7 am en una mañana tan fría y Satoshi solo caminaba de un extremo a otro, tan rígido como siempre, haciendo llamadas sin parar.

Les tomaría casi un día llegar a otro continente.

Minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando notar la figura de Ikuta, quien finalmente había llegado al aéreo puerto.- ¡Esta será la fiesta del año!.- Ojos negros se aproximo hasta el carmesí, lleno de entusiasmo para ser muy temprano en la mañana.- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que nos acompañes!.- Dijo Ikuta, aferrándose al joven carmesí.

-¿Nos vamos ya?.- Satoshi interrumpió el momento, sintiéndose incómodo por la presencia de su padre y su nuevo novio, con quien compartiría todo un "maravilloso" fin de semana.

Mal encarado, el joven Ikuta emprendió el camino hacia el pasillo que los conduciría hasta el avión que aguardaba por ellos tres.

Yami le dedico una sonrisa a Ikuta antes de emprender el viaje, quizá no resultaría tan malo acompañar a su ya oficial amante a un viaje de negocios. Ikuta le devolvió la sonrisa complacido, y sin pensarlo más, tomaron su maletín de viaje y se dispusieron a abordar el avión.

-De verdad estoy contento de que nos acompañes.-Dijo Ojos negros, extendiendo su mano para que el carmesí la tomara.

Sin dejar que la duda se reflejara en su rostro, tomó la mano de Ojos negros para caminar a su lado. Aún no estaba muy seguro, pero en fin, no había nada que pudiera perder.

.

.

.

-Como usted lo pidió señor. Todos los preparativos están listos.- Dijo el coordinador de eventos, un escuálido hombre de cabello rubio.

El elegante Ceo de Kaiba Corp examinó detenidamente cada detalle, mientras que el hombre a su lado, sudaba nervioso.

Había elegido para el gran evento del año, un enorme y elegantísimo salón, el edificio central de un conjunto de hermosas villas que había tenido que rentar para cada uno de los invitado a los que hospedaría para el gran evento del que le había tocado ser anfitrión (ya que el año pasado se había reusado a compartir protagonismo con otros empresarios).

A la gala asistirían las personas más influyentes, en la política y en los negocios, como los más importantes inversionistas, empresarios, economistas y algunos políticos.

-Asegúrate de que la iluminación del exterior no sea demasiado exagerada, es un evento de gala no un circo ¿Dónde está el conjunto? Llámales, indícales su posición y que se empiecen a preparar. Avisa en recepción que deben estar preparados, los invitados están empezando a llegar y no se les debe hacer esperar por sus cabañas…

Mientras el ojiazul no paraba de dar una instrucción tras otra, Jin se paseaba por todos lados admirando la belleza del lugar. Adornos en las paredes, en el techo pinturas y candelabros, no se imaginaba lo espectacular que se vería en la noche.

Todos hablarían del evento año tras año y la gloria sería única y exclusivamente para el egocéntrico Ceo de Kaiba Corp.

-Es todo. No, olvidado, todavía no me he dado una vuelta por salas adjuntas.- El coordinador de eventos le dedico una reverencia y al levantar el rostro, estaba completamente pálido, preocupado por todo lo que le faltaba hacer, por el poco tiempo que le quedaba, y por supuesto, por lo que le pasaría ni no cumplía cabalmente las instrucciones del empresario.

-No paras de dar órdenes ¿Nervioso por el evento?.- El Ceo miró a Jin con cierto recelo, sin querer responder la obviedad a su interrogación. El ojiazul solo rodo los ojos y se llevo una mano a la boca; pensativo, continuó inspeccionando el lugar _ Un empresario de mi calibre no tendría por qué estar haciendo estas estupideces_

El ceo soltó un largo suspiro, llevándose la mano a la cien.- La música, el banquete, la iluminación, los lugares…- El Ceo se quedó específicamente mirando la mesa con la invitación a nombre de "Ichiro, Ikuta", sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.- Dijo Jin, acallando los pensamientos en torno al carmesí e Ikuta que atormentaban al ojiazul.- Conoces a Yami, es probable que no sea nada serio, así que no lo va a traer a la gala.

.

.

.

-¿Estás listo?.- Preguntó Ikuta, cerciorándose de que Yami todavía tuviera los ojos cerrados.

-Si…¿Ya puedo abrirlos? Me siento algo inseguro con Satoshi a mi lado…

-Sí, ábrelos. Te llevaras una gran sorpresa pues nunca en tu vida podrás acceder a algo como esto.- Dijo el joven Ikuta, apartándose del camino de su padre y de Yami. No soportaba verlos juntos.

Yami abrió los ojos, quedando completamente impresionado con la exuberancia del lugar.- Es …hermoso y enorme…ya no tendré porque seguir soportando tus comentaros Satoshi, puedes estar feliz.

-Yami…- El carmesí se volvió hacia Ikuta, estaba siendo demasiado descortés con todas las atenciones de su nuevo "novio".

-Gracias, en serio es algo…impresionante.- Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, sin moverse de su posición. El silencio los distanció, las últimas dos semanas al lado de Ojos negros habían sido…raras.

El carmesí no sabía cómo responder a toda esa situación que le resultaba extraña. Visitas a la casa, salir a cenar, rosas, regalos…viajes. Sentía que se estaba endeudando y no sabría cómo pagarle.

Ikuta se quedó mirándolo, sin moverse de su posición esperando la reacción del carmesí ante el silencio que se prolongaba incómodo.-…¿Quieres que te muestre la habitación?.- Le insinuó Ojos negros.

Yami se enredó los dedos, nervioso. Era lo último que deseaba, llegar a la habitación donde cualquier cosa podría pasar, en especial aquella que había estado evitando desde que Ikuta le dio el anillo.

Con discreción, miró de reojo los alrededores, escuchando que Satoshi seguía por ahí. Suspiró resignado, no había otra opción. Con paso muy lento se aproximó hasta Ikuta y lo abrazó, esperando que éste le devolviera el abrazo, cosa que no sucedió.

-Esperaba algo más.- Le susurró Ikuta al oído, que finalmente termino por corresponder el abrazo.

-¿Por qué no mejor me acompañas afuera?.- Propuso el menor, desviando la conversación.

Ikuta terminó por acceder a la petición de éste, pensando que podría sacarle provecho al tan hermoso paisaje lleno de árboles y flores que adornaban todo el lugar. Finalmente tendría al Ojirubi donde debía estar, es decir, debajo de él, gritando su nombre sin poder contenerse.

De esa manera, ambos salieron a dar un paseo a los jardines exteriores, que conectaba con otras villas. Los múltiples aromas eran traídos por el aire frió que soplaba haciéndose atardecer- Estoy congelado…

Ojos negros se aproximo hasta el carmesí que estaba espaldas a él, enredándolo en sus brazos. Lo único que se escuchaba, era el sonido del aire que con su soplar meneaba las hojas a su alrededor, haciendo que el aroma de Yami llenara los pulmones de Ojos negros.

-Eres maravilloso…y no tienes idea de cómo te deseo justo ahora…- Susurro tenuemente.

El viento volvió a soplar, moviendo los cabellos del carmesí.

Quedándose inmóvil en su posición, tragó saliva ¿hasta cuándo podría seguir posponiéndolo?

Ojos negros volvió al menor para poder besarlo, lo había querido hacer desde que lo vio la mañana anterior en el aéreo puerto.- Quiero que sepas que no te traje aquí para nada. Quiero que ésta sea la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

El corazón del carmesí se agitó fuertemente ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ya había estado con Ikuta cientos de veces o quizá, eso era el enamoramiento del que tanto le había hablado Ojos negros.

.

.

.

Se miró al espejo una vez más. Vestía un traje blanco con una corbata azul, que acentuaban el hermoso color zafiro en sus ojos. Pudo respirar tranquilo, todo parecía estar en orden.

Se puso el saco, y con la elegancia que tanto lo caracterizaba, se dispuso a salir.

.

.

.

La puerta de caoba tallada se abrió, acallando toda expectativa. Estaba de espaldas junto a la ventana, mirando nervioso, pasar la soberbia de todos los invitados al evento.

Sin deseos de interrumpir la escena frente a sus ojos, se acercó con sigilo y con un suave movimiento lo abrazó por la cintura.- Hueles rico.

-No mencionaste que sería un evento como éste.- Refirió el carmesí disgustado, mirando a los invitados pasar, con una elegancia incomparable. El carmesí llevaba un traje negro, hecho a su medida.- Ni siquiera esto que llevo encima es mío.

-Si te molesta, te lo podemos quitar…- Dijo Ojos negros, besando la suave piel del cuello del joven.- Si estás desnudo…no tenemos que ir.

Yami se soltó del agarre, Ikuta no había dejado de insistir en lo mismo desde que estuvieron en el jardín, incluso bañarse fue todo un lío estando Ojos negros en el mismo cuarto.

El carmesí desvió la mirada y emprendió su camino fuera de la sala.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? Lo hacíamos todo el tiempo, además se supone que ya dormiste, ya debes estar recuperado!

El carmesí se tapo los oídos enojado, mientras seguía avanzando hacia la salida.- ¡Solo vámonos!.- Gritó.

Era verdad. La hora romántica Yam-Kuta se había prolongado hasta que llegaron al cuarto después de haber dado un recorrido por los jardines, pero se había visto estropeada porque, pese a que el carmesí lo intento, el sueño acumulado del viaje fue más fuerte, y su hora de romance terminó por ser la sienta del carmesí.

Con algo de disgusto, caminaron uno al lado del otro, sin emitir comentarios que no fueran necesarios, se limitaron a dar las buenas noches a los invitados que pasaban a su lado.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta el gran edifico donde se realizaría la gala. Se encontraron en el gran salón, donde estaban los demás invitados, tomando vino y probando unos cuantos bocadillos en espera que llegara el anfitrión.

Yami e Ikuta, caminaron tomados de la mano, saludando a un centenar de gente, amigos de éste último. El carmesí estaba hastiado, no recordaría ni un nombre después de unos cinco minutos.

Se trataba de pura gente hipócrita con falsas sonrisas, que a expensas de sus colegas, envidiaban sus posesiones.

En un descuido de Ojos negros, el carmesí se escabulló hasta una de las mesas con bocadillos, el refugio más seguro lejos de las falsas amistades de Ikuta. Estaba completamente aburrido, así que mientras nadie se diera cuenta, probaría cada uno de los bocadillos.

Por descuido, una pequeña tarta se le fue al suelo y justo cuando se inclino para levantarla, una voz familiar lo distrajo.- Yo que tú, no la recojo…pensarán que te la querías comer.- Yami levantó la mirada para encarar a esa persona, encontrándose con un rostro que también le pareció familiar.

-¿Te conozco de algún lugar?.- Yami lo miró con curiosidad, tratando de recordar dónde lo había visto. El joven por otro lado, abrió los ojos de la gran sorpresa que se llevó, tomándose toda la copa de vino en sus manos, de un solo trago _¡Es Yami! _

-No me temo que no…me tengo que ir.- Jin se dio media vuelta, alejándose de Yami lo más pronto posible, dejando al carmesí desconcertado por su conducta _¡Kaiba se va a morir cuando se entere de que él está aquí!_

De pronto, cientos y cientos de aplausos comenzaron a llenar el enorme salón. Yami miró para todos lados sin poder comprender lo que ocurría.

De pronto se encontró atrapado entre un mundo de gente que no conocía. _¿Dónde rayos está Ikuta?_ El carmesí miro por todos lados, para ver si podía encontrar a Ojos negros entre ese mar de gente desconocida.

-¡Excelso presidente!.- Escuchó que gritaban. Al prestar un poco más de atención en lugar de estar buscando a Ikuta, se percató de que todos miraban hacia arriba. Extrañado, hizo lo mismo.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. El Ceo de Kaiba Corp estaba parado justo frente a la gente, donde todos pudieran admirar la magnificencia de su persona.

El ojiazul lo miraba, con la estoica mirada que no le permitió desentrañar nada, no había sorpresa, desilusión, dolor, amor…nada. Ante sus miradas encontradas, el mundo se detuvo, el ruido y la gente se esfumaron, perpetuando un segundo en el que no existiera nadie más que ellos en ese enorme salón.

Sin dejar caer la barrera que perpetuaba la frialdad de su devastado corazón, retiró la mirada, y con una gloriosa sonrisa, levantó la copa en el aire, al tiempo que todos los invitados hicieron lo mismo mientras gritaban de júbilo.

Ante el acto, el carmesí sintió como una heladez recorría su columna, hasta oprimirle el pecho que luchaba por mantener los pedazos de su corazón unidos.

Una punzada le ardió en el pecho, al tiempo que su mirada se encontró con la de Jin, que lo miraba con extrañeza. Sus ojos temblaron de rabia, por supuesto que lo conocía, era la mano derecha de Kaiba, debió preverlo desde un principio.

Jin tragó saliva con dificultad, ante el escalofrío que le produjo la intensidad del disgusto en la mirada carmina. Intentando ocultarse entre la gente, pudo observar como el joven carmesí se dispuso a abandonar el salón lo más rápido posible.

Con el seño fruncido, se abrió paso entre la gente, emprendiendo un rápido andar, que fue inesperadamente detenido por una mano que lo tomó del brazo.- -Hey…¿A dónde te piensas escapar?.- Preguntó Ikuta, emergiendo entre la mar de gente.

Yami lo miró, primero encrespado, luego con sorpresa y por último con ilusión. Posó sus manos en el rostro de Ikuta, y deposito en éste, toda esperanza que tenia de estar locamente enamorado de él y nada más que de él.

Los Ojos de Ikuta temblaron de excitación ante la hipnotizarte mirada en la que se reflejaba, había estado esperando ver esa excitación en el carmesí, por más de dos semanas en las que éste, lo había privado de su cuerpo.

El carmesí se aproximó lo más que pudo hasta atrapar los labios de Ojos negros en un pasional beso que lo libraría de toda consciencia.

Nada…no sintió completamente nada…

El beso se detuvo en seco. La garganta se le cerró, se sentía devastado, agobiado de volver a sentir ese dolor punzante que no lo dejaba vivir ¿Qué más tendría que hacer para librarse de ese tormento?

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ojos negros al ver el semblante apesadumbrado del joven en sus brazos. El menor, se limitó a bajar la mirada y acurrucarse en el regazo de Ikuta.- Solo tengo algo de frío.- Contestó.

-Quiero darle la bienvenida a todos los presentes y agradecerles por su asistencia. No sería un evento de élite si no fuera por sus invitados.- Kaiba nuevamente alzó la copa en el aire- Quiero ofrecer un brindis por todos los reunidos aquí, por un nuevo año, lleno de triunfos y nuevas oportunidades!

-¡SALUD!.- Gritaron todos, al tiempo que el salón nuevamente se llenó de aplausos que inflaron el ego del Ceo.

La música comenzó a sonar agradable, algunos de los invitados se movían suavemente al ritmo de la melodía, otros tanto platicaban sentados mientras probaban los bocadillos y otros tanto se movían por todo el salón, tomando y saludándose entre sí, dándole la bienvenida a nuevos negocios y entradas de dinero.

Vino blando y vino tinto, todo parecía ser tan travieso. Se movían de un lugar a otro, como si se tratase de una danza antes de una batalla, o antes de hacer el amor. Un tropiezo más, una mirada más, un juego indebido donde la tentación era la protagonista.

Una gota de vino resbala por la comisura de sus labios, una mirada más, un juego indebido ante las miradas desapercibidas de aquella danza.

_…Estoy frente a ti, y finges no percatarte…_

_…Me sigues por todos lados, y finges coincidencia…_

_Te miro, me miras. A expensas de mi amante que no se da cuenta_

El carmesí apartó la mirada, permitiéndole al ojiazul, respirar con tranquilidad por al menos un rato. Por el momento, su atención estaba en otro individuo, que se encontraba tranquilamente sirviéndose un trago, sin apenas sospechar lo que le esperaba.

-Hola Jin.- Saludó el carmesí con agria sensualidad en su tono. Con los ojos enardecidos, sonrió satisfecho ante la sorpresa que dejo paralizado al castaño frente a él.

Ahora Jin, comprendía cómo era que el Ceo había sido cautivado y por qué estaba tan preocupado de volver a encontrarse con el carmesí, ya que volvería a caer ante su embrujo.

A penas pudiendo articular alguna palabra, el joven lo saludó con un simple.- Hola…- y con el letargo en sus pensamientos conmocionados, intento darse la vuelta para volver a escapar, cuando sintió la mano de Yami sobre la suya.

-Jin…¿Por qué no me saludaste hace un rato?.- Jin trago saliva, temiendo lo que habría tras la sonrisa torcida del carmesí.

- No te reconocí…- Mintió, haciendo que la sonrisa de carmesí de difuminara y que en sus ojos se percibiera el enojo.

-Yo creo que sí y pienso que te intensaste burlar de mí…- Contesto el joven de ojos carmines, tomando la mano de Jin que sostenía su bebida.- …Y de no ser éste el evento que es, te tiraría lo que estas tomando en la cara y luego…

Jin dio un paso atrás, asustado ¿Qué había hecho para ganarse semejante odio del carmesí?, y justo cuando sintió la fuerza que ejercía la mano de Yami sobre la suya, llegó el rescate.

-Woww amor…¿Qué has estado tomando?.- Ikuta soltó el agarre del joven y le pidió una disculpa a Jin.- Ha estado actuando raro…discúlpalo, ni siquiera te conoce.

Kaiba, que "casualmente" andaba por ahí se sintió encelado, no sólo por Ikuta, sino también por Jin, quien lo miró con cara de "No es lo que tú piensas". Disgustado se dio la media vuelta, alejándose del lugar.

Jin corrió apresurado tas él.

Mientras tanto, Ikuta tomó al carmesí por la cintura, alejándolo de la escena del crimen .-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- Quiso saber.

-Nada, estoy bien.- Contestó el menor, todavía irascible, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera la acusadora mirada de Ojos negros.

Sus cuerpos se movían suavemente al ritmo de la melodía, cuando se percató de que todos lo miraban, unos con mayor discreción que otros. Miro a un lado y luego al otro, encontrándose directamente con la mirada de cientos de personas.

El carmesí trató de soltarse del agarre de Ikuta, quien aprisionó la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de éste.-¿Sabes que dice la gente cuando te ve?.- Yami no respondió, ni siquiera quiso levantar la mirada.- Dicen que eres lo más fascinante que sus ojos han visto….

-Todos te desean mi querido Yami…pero eres todo mío…- El carmesí no reconoció aquellas palabras como un alago, incluso se sintió incómodo ante tales palabras. No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta ya, en las miradas pervertidas de todos, pero no pensó que lo expresaran tan abiertamente. Simplemente le resultaba incómodo.

Ojos negros se abrazó a su cuerpo, mientras daban vueltas lentamente. A su paso, su mirada encontró la cristalina mirada azulada del ceo, quien al igual que todos, no podía evitar mirar la escena.

- Dicen que tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo y yo les respondo que es verdad, porque cada que los miro me hacen temblar.- El cuerpo del carmesí se tensionó, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba en su interior, y con el dolor de toda su hipocresía correspondió el abrazo con lástima, pues recién descubría que su corazón estaba en otra parte y que no podría estar en ninguna otra.

-No creo que alguien pueda ser tan…maravilloso…-Respondió el Ojirubí, mirando nuevamente sobre el hombro de Ikuta, encontrando los dos luceros azules que tanto le fascinaban.- Incluso pienso que podría ser una persona terrible_…Tan terrible, que te traicionará en cuanto se le presente la oportunidad_

Al terminar la canción, todos aplaudieron. Ikuta le sonrió y procedió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas, besando su mano izquierda adornada por aquel anillo de oro blanco que él mismo le había colocado.

Los aplausos incrementaron, al igual que lo hizo el remordimiento en la mente perversa del carmesí.

.

No podía quitar la mirada de encima. Lo miraba andar, de un lado a otro de la mano de su acompañante. Toda la gente se acercaba a felicitarlos, ansiosos de conocer al joven novio del magnate inversionista, Ichiro Ikuta.

Llevó a sus labios la copa de vino blanco que tenía en sus manos, dándole un sorbo que le ayudara a calmar el ímpetu de sus inadecuados pensamientos, donde ultrajaría aquello que no le pertenecía a él, sino a otro.

-No debes involucrarte con él…- Escuchó una voz a su lado, que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

A su lado, estaba Jin, que siguió la misma dirección hacia donde apuntaban los ojos del Ceo minutos atrás.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.- Contestó el eludido, volviéndose para otro lado.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta, no le has quitado la mirada de encima.- El castaño fingió indiferencia, pretendiendo no darle la más mínima importancia a lo que decía el joven a su lado.- Kaiba…estás jugando con fuego…y te puedes quemar…

-No te metas Jin, ni conmigo y menos con él…- La mirada del ceo dejó ver algo parecido a los celos, que se hicieron presentes cuando recordó las intenciones de Jin al acercarse al carmesí al inicio de la noche.

-No sabía que era él Kaiba…y si lo huera sabido, nunca me habría acercado, pero no por tus amenazas. Él no es bueno y lo sabes…

El Ceo asentó la copa de vino blanco sobre una bandeja y procedió a seguir su camino, terminando por ignorar las palabras de Jin.

-Sólo trato de ayudarte. Olvídalo…no puedes tenerlo…

El Ceo detuvo sus pasos al escuchar aquello a sus espaldas. Jin tenía razón al referir que el joven carmesí era propiedad de alguien más, pero nadie le decía a él, Seto Kaiba, lo que podía hacer o no.

-Te lo repito una vez más…no te metas Jin.- Y sin más, el ceo más poderoso continuó su andar, sin importar las represalias.

.

-Finalmente el señor Kaiba nos honra con su presencia!.- Gritó Ikuta, al ver al ceo aproximarse a la mesa en la que se encontraba. El carmesí sostuvo la mirada celeste por algunos segundos, para luego disfrazarla del fiel consorte del hombre a su lado tras una falsa sonrisa que le dirigió.

El Ceo hizo un leve reverencia, saludando a sus invitados.- Por favor mi estimado, no es necesario, vamos tome asiento!

La gente en torno a la mesa, se arrimó proporcionándole un espacio al joven empresario, que se sentó, quedando justamente frente al carmesí, que lo miraba confiado de que nadie se percataría de lo que sucedía en aquella mesa, al estar vino blanco y vino tinto, reunidos.

-¡Venga Kaiba que gran fiesta!.- Le decían todos, al tiempo que lo invitaban a un brindis.

- ¿Y por qué dejar de festejar?.- El ceo ordenó que no les dejaran de servir tragos, a lo que todos reaccionaron con alegoría. Yami alzó su copa, que fue correspondida por la del castaño frente a él.

Ojos negros al notar el entusiasmo de su amado, no pudo evitar besarlo en la mejilla, justo enfrente de la mirada espectadora de los invitados, incluyendo al Ojiazul.

-¡Fantástico fantástico!.- Todos en torno a la mesa, se carcajeaban, contaban chistes y hablaban a gritos, y cada sorbo que el carmesí fingía tomar, el ceo fingía otro y entre cada despiste de los reunidos, sus miradas se encontraban guardando confidencialidad.

-JAJAJA!..- Ikuta y compañía estallaron en carcajadas .- Si, si, si, hablando de bellezas, nada como mi precioso novio!.- Ikuta se aproximó hasta él, dándole otro beso, esta vez, más cerca de los labios.

- Huuuuu…¿Qué paso? Consíganse una habitación JAJAJA!.- Con cada comentario o acción que al castaño le resultaba desagradable, tomaba un trago del vino frente a él, calmando su rabia.

Ikuta atravesó su brazo, aproximando al carmesí hacia sí.

-¡Ya le dio pena! Jajaja ¿Qué pasa? has estado muy calladito.- Preguntó Ikuta.

El carmesí se limitó a sonreír. Tomó la copa frente a él, la levanto en el aire donde todos la pudieran ver y se la llevó a los labios, manifestando la sensualidad innata, que terminó por cautivar a las miradas en torno a él.

-Buenas noches caballeros y señoritas…pero ha llegado la hora de retirarme. Continúen con la fiesta por favor.- El carmesí se puso de pie y haciendo un lado su silla hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta.

-Buenas noches amor…-Hablo Ikuta a sus espaldas.- No tolero que no te despidas de mí, pero tolero menos que no te despidas de nuestro anfitrión.

El carmesí se detuvo en seco _ No sabes lo que estás haciendo Ikuta_… pensó para sí. Sin intenciones de levantar alguna sospecha, se dio la vuelta y sin mirar a los ojos celestes, le dirigió una reverencia.- Gracias por la velada, ha sido maravillosa y digna de usted.

Seguido, Ikuta tomo la mano del carmesí, lo aproximó hasta que con sus labios, pudo capturar los de su hermosa joya rubí.

El carmesí no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había evitado ese tipo de contacto durante toda la noche, no deseaba que el castaño lo mirara besando a otro que no fuera él. Se sintió indignado, pero se abstuvo de mostrarlo.

Se separo tan rápido como pudo, todos los miraban con curiosidad. El carmesí se había sonrojado frente a todos.- Buenas noches.- Se despidió y procedió a salir del lugar.

Sin darse cuenta, el Ceo había fijado la mirada en la copa frente a él, tan sereno como siempre aparentaba. Había evitado mirar la escena, pero no pudo evitar escuchar lo siguiente.

-¡ Espérame despierto!.- Le gritó Ikuta a lo que todos respondieron con una sonora carcajada.- Hoy si me lo voy a follar.

Sin poder evitarlo, el Ceo, sintió como el estómago le ardía de la rabia. No podía imaginar a Yami con ese viejo decrépito contaminando su ser. Era asqueroso, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que eso, ya había pasado.

Pero gritarlo, decir en frente de todo que se lo iba a "follar", resultaba una completa falta de respeto para el carmesí. Imaginarlo en su intimidad, no era algo que se debiese compartir con nadie, porque supone algo delicado, especial y único, que confiere secreto.

El ceo tomó el último trago de vino blanco tratado de aliviar el ardor en su estómago, y poniéndose de pie, se disculpó. - Con su permiso, me esperan en la otra mesa.- Todos agradecieron la presencia del empresario, y tan ebrios como se encontraban, rápidamente desviaron su atención hacia otros asuntos sin siquiera sospechar las intenciones del castaño.

El Ojiazul camino cierta distancia. Miro a sus invitados, todos parecían estar concentrados en otros asuntos, así que nadie notaría su ausencia.

Con una tranquilidad irreal, recorrió el mismo camino que el carmesí había hecho minutos atrás. Llegó, hasta un elegante pasillo iluminado por hermosos candelabros y adornado con bellísimas pinturas que conducían hacia el jardín exterior, rumbos a las cabañas.

Sin detener la tranquilidad de su andar, recorrió aquel pasillo, con la vista perdida en un solo objetivo, llegar al hermoso jardín apenas iluminado, con la elegancia de pequeñas luces amarillas que parpadeaban como luciérnagas, encendiendo y apagando su luz, sin ninguna organización aparente.

Al llegar al final, sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban del verde de los arbustos, que emitían un suave arrullo al rozar sus hojas unas contra otras, a consecuencia de la brisa que suavemente suspiraba.

Sus cabellos se movieron con el aire, acariciando su rostro, y como si el viento tratase de decirle algo en un susurro, la brisa lo hizo volver su mirada, percatándose, que no muy lejos de ahí, alguien lo esperaba.

Al igual que él, los cabellos del Ojirubí se movían con suavidad, sintiendo en plena oscuridad, como su vehemente mirada se clavaba en la suya.

En una comunicación muda, el carmesí emprendió el camino, y el ojiazul lo siguió. En un andar lento, caminaron, uno de tras de otro, manteniendo cierta distancia que nos los vinculara.

En su camino el ceo tuvo que dar las buenas noches, a uno que otro invitado que andaba por ahí, camino a su cabaña, tratando de no perder su objetivo de vista.

La noche estaba silenciosa, solo se oían sus pasos. Miró la luna llena frente a él, opacada por unas cuantas nubes en el cielo nublado. Cuando volvió la vista, vio al carmesí entrar a una cabaña.

Lo dudó unos segundos, no sabía si debía llegar tan lejos, pues una vez a solas con Yami, él sucumbiría irremediablemente ante sus encantos.

Su corazón latió fuerte, lo único que los separaba ahora, ya no era el prometido del carmesí, sino unos cuantos pasos que lo conducían hasta la cabaña que compartía con éste.

El viento sopló frío y sus pies parecieron moverse solos. Su consciencia le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era inapropiado, el carmesí estaba prohibido. Pero eso no fue suficiente para hacer que se detuviera, pues su mayor deseo, y aunque fuera prohibido, era yacer al lado del cuerpo del carmesí, quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo, quería sentir que al menos por un instante, que Yami le pertenecía a él.

Su mano se posó en la manija de la puerta, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Y sin pensar en las futuras consecuencias, se adentró en la cabaña, dónde sabía, el carmesí lo esperaba.

Todo estaba apagado, inundado de un silencio sordo. Miró hacia las escaleras, se aproximó hasta éstas y las subió lentamente. Paso con paso, su corazón latía con mayor fuerza.

Al final de las escaleras, había un pasillo, que conducía a una única puerta. Sintió ganas de retroceder, lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba contra sus principios, pero se lamentaría toda la vida por no haberse atrevido a cruzar el pasillo que los separaba del niño que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños y de cada suspiro desgarrador que la vida le arrebataba con cada instante que recordaba su nombre.

Tan enamorado, tan desesperado. Una sonrisa resignada cruzo por sus labio, no tenía remedio, era un pobre iluso, devastado por las tragedias irreparables de su estúpido corazón.

A su mente llegó una frase que escuchó decir un sin número de veces "El que se enamora, pierde" y en efecto, se repitió para sí.- Soy un perdedor…

Nuevamente había caído ante la sublime belleza del carmesí, y estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez. Ese joven de hermosos ojos carmines había significado su perdición, la locura de una vida de desamor, una traición a sí mismo y a sus principios. Predijo nunca enamorarse, y sin embargo, lo hizo.

Se había sentenciado a sí mismo, cuando dio el primer paso hacia la puerta de caoba que guardaba su mayor anhelo.

Casi conteniendo la respiración, puso su mano sobre la perilla, el tiempo pareció prolongarse.

Y con un último suspiro, abrió la puerta…

Su corazón se detuvo.

Sus ojos se maravillaron ante tan majestuosa escena frente a él. Le falto el aliento y las palabras para describir lo que ante sus ojos se presentaba.

Ahí, entre la oscuridad que llenaba la habitación, lo único que se iluminaba, era la perfecta figura desnuda del carmesí bañada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana frente a éste.

El carmesí no lo miraba. Permanecía inmóvil, de espaladas a él.

Podía percatarse de que su respiración era tranquila, en el subir y bajar de sus hombros. Sus cabellos bailaban ante la suavidad del aire que acariciaba su tez blanca.

Frente al CEO, revivieron todos aquellos sentimientos que había mantenido lejos de su mente y de su corazón, maravillado ante lo que parecía un sueño, una aparición del ser más hermoso y perfecto que hubiese visto sobre la tierra.

-Kaiba…..- Susurró de pronto su dulce voz, despertando al ceo de la ensoñación de la que era víctima.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar esa dulce voz decir su nombre, que casi le hace perder la compostura. Creyó que nunca volvería oír su voz llamándolo y no supo hasta ese momento, la fuerza con la que había anhelado que ese día llegara.

Sueño o delirio…a esas alturas no importaba. Si era sueño, estaba determinado a no despertar nunca, para dormir eternamente abrazado junto al joven frente a él.

De pronto, los ojos carmesí sintieron la necesidad de perderse en la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba, y a los que una y otra vez, intento olvidar inútilmente.

Quería dárselo todo, quería mostrárselo todo, arriesgarlo todo, pues no había nada que pudiera perder, porque era aquel castaño frente a él, que con su partida le había arrebatado, incluso la sencillez de disfrutar pequeños instantes de vida.

Lo había extrañado tanto…

-Te amo Seto Kaiba…

Ni la oscuridad supo como ocultar el sonrojo en las mejillas del carmesí, que reflejaban la sinceridad con la que deseaba que el ojiazul pudiera captar la inmensidad de aquel sentimiento que terminaba por dominar cada acto de pensamiento racional.

El castaño por su parte, no supo cómo reaccionar o qué decir al respecto. Nunca, siquiera, había podido imaginar al carmesí diciéndole tales palabras, ya que el constante rechazo del carmesí había matado toda esperanza. Su alma era tan indomable, como alguna vez lo fue el carácter del ojiazul, que terminó siendo otro trofeo más en la lista de los que el carmesí ya había ganado.

El silencio se prolongaba, sin que hubiera respuesta del castaño.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios del tricolor, al tiempo que su mirada se suavizó, sintiendo compasión de sí mismo, ante la falta de respuesta del castaño. Quizá, éste ya había dejado de responder a sus sentimientos, pese cuando el castaño, lo había amado con una enorme intensidad que él no supo responder.

Sintió lástima y vergüenza de sí mismo, no merecía la piedad, ni mucho menos el perdón del castaño. Después de todo lo que hizo, esas eran las consecuencias bien merecidas.

-Yo te amo Kaiba…sin importar lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer, no puedo evitarlo…y por eso…

El ceo sintió la necesidad de responder algo o hacer algo, pero no sabía cómo. Todo su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado, no sólo ante la belleza física del carmesí, sino también por su contacto visual, por su aroma esparcido en la habitación, por su voz…y por sus palabras. Ese era el hechizo o el embrujo que el carmesí había dejado caer sobre él, y éste, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de tal efecto.

-Lamento todo. Lamento todo lo que ocasionó que te alejaras de mí…todo lo que hice…todo lo que soy…-El reflejo de una lágrima, destelló rodando por su mejilla, pero no le impidió seguir hablando sin que la voz se le cortara. No había ya, nada que pudiera detenerlo, estaba dispuesto a entregarlo todo. Continuó hablando.- No te merezco de ninguna manera, y sin embargo soy tan egoísta que te deseo de todas las maneras posibles…

Yami, aquel de quien había huido para resguardar sus ilusiones, su mente y su corazón, había reaparecido, recreando todo aquello que había ocultado de sí mismo. Sus sueños, sus esperanzas, todas esas cosas que le causaban tanto daño y que tanto detestaba.

Sin sentir el efecto de las lágrimas del carmesí, un pensamiento vino a su mente. Para él, Yami siempre había representado una ilusión fatídica de la lujuria, la perversión y la sensualidad, era la belleza disfrazada en un tormento que sólo significaban una constante agonía de incertidumbre, dónde podías perderlo todo a cambio de un solo beso de aquella boca dulce, sin estar seguro de que cualquier esfuerzo fuera retribuido.

A pesar de lo que hizo y dejó de hacer, Yami siempre se hacía espuma en sus brazos, terminando por desaparecer.

Esa era una falsa cara del carmesí, porque también había creído ver algo más allá de la fachada del carmesí, justo la que tenía en frente. Un joven, con inseguridades, con miedo; un joven imperfecto que se disfrazaba con juguetonas miradas, coqueteos y tropiezos con otras bocas, que usaba su desnudez y su sensualidad, para conseguir lo que quisiera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- No estaba dispuesto a ser nuevamente la marioneta de nadie, así que actuó en su defensa, incluso cuando todo él, anhelaba permanecer a su lado por siempre, y ser él quien sellara esa boca parlanchina que enloquecían su instinto primitivo de besarlo donde no pudiera tocarse.

El carmesí no se sorprendió ante la rudeza del interrogatorio, incluso, se sintió satisfecho de la madurez que el ceo estaba mostrando (1). Era un joven inteligente, astuto, incluso podía llegar a ser malo y parecer cruel, pero era un joven golpeado fuertemente por la vida, y él se había convertido en parte de ese rudo juego del que el Ceo siempre salía triunfante, y posiblemente lo hiciera una vez más, sabiendo que el carmesí sólo representaba problemas.

Yami lo sabía bien, la única carta a su favor, era su completa sinceridad y la esperanza de que el ceo le creyera. Pero el Ceo no era ningún tonto, nunca le dio motivo para que confiara en él, así que debía estar preparado para cualquier respuesta que el Ceo le fuera a dar.

-Quiero ser…uno contigo. Quiero que tú me pertenezcas únicamente a mí…y quiero pertenecerte sólo a ti y a nadie más…

El corazón estuvo a punto de explotarle y morir de la felicidad, pero pronto, todo se apaciguó de repente.

¿Por qué el carmesí se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir de esa manera?

La transparencia que segundos atrás resplandeció en sus ojos azules, se oculto en la sombra de una mirada turbia, tras los mechones castaños. El carmesí no podía ser suyo, porque ya era de alguien más…

Yami era lo único que deseaba en este mundo y sin embargo, lo único que no podía tener.

Apretó los puños, desviando el rostro. Odiaba a Ikuta, y el cruel destino que se interpuso entre él y el carmesí.

-Sabes que no puedes decir eso…¿ no es así?.- Dijo en apenas un susurro.

Debía abandonar aquella habitación, pues la sola presencia del carmesí, comenzaría a hacer estragos en él y no podía simplemente ceder ante el ojirubí, ya que significaría una falta contra la moral y a la ética entre empresarios, cuyas relaciones de falsa amistad estaban determinadas por reglas inexplícitas, que prohibían tomar al esposo, esposa, novia o novio.

-Te he dicho lo que yo deseo…ahora, ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas?

El castaño meditó unos segundos las palabras del joven, que hacían eco dentro de su cabeza. Sabía que era lo que deseaba, el dilema estaba en si debía tomarlo o no…pero no habría dolor ni culpa, comparada al arrepentimiento de haber dejado escapar algo inconcluso o de simplemente no haber hecho algo en su momento.

Su corazón palpitó en su pecho, recordándole su humanidad y su debilidad. Así de bajo había tenido que caer para enamorarse de la pero persona del mundo y sin embargo, el mejor individuo del que pudo enamorarse.

Un sollozo se ahogaba en su garganta. El funesto silencio que se había hecho en la habitación le dejaba en claro la respuesta del ceo. Apartó la mirada del ojiazul, quien desde hace momentos atrás ya no le miraba.

Su mirada se nublaba por las dolorosas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Sintió mucho dolor y vergüenza, junto a la necesidad de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Con sus manos temblorosas se cubrió el pecho y la entrepierna. No imaginó que el rechazo fuera tan insoportable.

Su barbilla le temblaba conteniendo la tristeza, pero decidió romper el cruel silencio esperando lo inevitable, cuando el Ceo le diera la espalda como lo hizo la última vez.

-Valla…no pensé que fuera tan…incómodo…- Hablo el carmesí, perdiendo la voz en la última palabra, no pudiendo más, una lágrima se desbordó de su triste mirada puesta en el vacío.

Los sollozos salían involuntariamente, en un suave susurro, siendo lo único que se escuchaba en la oscura habitación. De pronto, de reojo, miró el lustroso mocasín blanco del castaño. Supo entonces, que éste se había acercado.

Escondió la mirada entre los mechones rubios y sus manos se oprimieron más contra cuerpo, dándole la sensación de protección, aún si en realidad no lo estaba. Lo que menos deseaba era que el ceo lo mirara en ese patético estado. Sólo quería desaparecer, que todo eso se terminara pronto.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

Escuchó la varonil voz del ceo, tan cerca, que pudo sentir su fresco aliento. Sintió como las manos del ceo lo tomaban de la barbilla, levantándole el rostro que tanto se había esforzado por ocultar.

Sus ojos carmesí, aún temblaban por las lágrimas que no podía contener. Con la mirada hecha agua, miró los pasionales y profundos ojos del ojiazul, tan poderosos como el océano mismo.

-No debes hacer eso…Yami.- Con la misma suavidad con la que le levantó el rostro, descubrió su cuerpo desnudo.- Deja que sea yo quien apacigüe el frio de tu cuerpo…

Y ante la sorpresa del carmesí, ya no era el frió helado que entraba por la ventana lo que cubría su cuerpo, sino el cuerpo del Ojiazul, quien lo envolvía en el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, y que con sus labios lo acariciaba en la suavidad de un tierno beso.

Por fin, el beso que tanto había esperado. Sin pensarlo más, se abrazo del cuerpo del castaño, con intenciones de no dejarlo ir nunca.

Con un ritmo lento, sus labios se tocaban suavemente. El Ojiazul se llenaba de su amado carmesí, al diablo con la ética y la moral, después de todo su reputación nunca había sido la mejor y estaría completamente orgulloso de sí mismo, si todos lo señalaban como aquel que se robó al novio de un poderoso inversionista.

No solo Yami se había robado su corazón, sino que era ahora él, quien se había robado un indomable corazón que latía solo para él, y si algún día tuviera una duda sobre eso, lo volvería a besas como en ese momento, pues con este beso confirmaba lo verdaderamente enamorado que el carmesí estaba de él.

Podía sentir en el calor de sus mejillas, en rápido latido de su corazón y en el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse de puntitas mientras lo besaba.

Los sollozos que un momento atrás se detuvieron, volvieron a sonar, pero ésta vez de felicidad, de una rebosante felicidad.

El beso se detuvo, dejando al Ceo un poco desconcertado, nunca había visto al carmesí llorar, y sus múltiples emociones lo aturdían.- Yami…-El castaño se quitó el saco, colocándoselo al carmesí.- No llores…es incómodo…

-Lo siento…no puedo evitarlo, me siento muy feliz…

-Se como aliviarte…- El ceo tomó al carmesí por la cintura, aproximándolo nuevamente hasta él, atrapándolo en un nuevo beso…

.

.

-¡No me digas que no lo sabías!- Dijo uno de los hombres sentados en la mesa, al ver la incredulidad en los Ojos negros de Ikuta.

-Fue el rumor del año! El joven ceo de Kaiba Corporation locamente enamorado de un joven que no le corresponde jajajaja!.- Ikuta sintió como se le calentaban las orejas. Todo el mundo parecía saberlo, menos él.

-Estuvieron saliendo durante meses! En serio no puedo creer que no te enteraras. El joven Kaiba se tiró a tu novio un sinfín de veces!- Ojos negros apretó los dientes, conteniendo la rabia que comenzaba a crecer, hinchándole el pecho.

-¿Él se acostó con… Yami?-Preguntó

-¿Tú ya te acostaste con tu novio? ¡Obvio que se acostó con él!

-Kaiba...- Rugió lentamente. Sabía de los andares del carmesí, pero nunca intento ponerle un nombre y una cara, pues sabría que aquel sería hombre muerto.

La carne le hervía como si lo estuvieran cocinando vivo. Intolerante, sencillamente intolerante. Todo tuvo sentido ahora. Conocía a Yami, aproximadamente hace seis meses, cuando curiosamente, Kaiba Corp trasladó su cede a New York, dejando a un Yami completamente devastado.

-¿Dónde está Kaiba?.- Se puso de pie en un santiamén, buscando con ojos desorbitados a su peor contrincante y rival.

La gente a su alrededor buscó con la mirada, sin hallar algún rastro del anfitrión.

Incrédulo, reconoció la gravedad del problema. Yami no estaba…y el ceo tampoco…

-AHHH LOS VOY A MATAR!.- Gritó desde el fondo de corazón.

.

.

Una suave risa se escapó de sus labios, al sentir los besos del Ojiazul subir por su espalda, hasta llegar a su cuello.-…Kaiba…- susurró, al tiempo que extendía su brazo para acariciar la castaña cabellera detrás suyo.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Con delicadeza, las mejillas del carmesí se tintaron ante la penetrante mirada del Ojiazul.

Se volvió para poder besar la exquisitez de la boca del castaño. Quien lo recibió con más caricias, hasta colocarlo debajo suyo, en aquel sofá en el que sus cuerpo se amoldaban a la perfección.

Sus pasos resonaron por todo el lugar, hasta llegar a la cocina, donde finalmente lo encontró desprevenido.

Tomó a Jin por el cuello del saco, atrayéndolo hasta él. -¡¿DÓNDE ESTA KAIBA?.- La saliva de Ikuta le pringó en la cara, haciéndole cerrar los ojos de pánico y de asco.- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MALDITA SEA?- Repitió entre gritos, sacudiendo a Jin.

-Hace un momento estaba aquí…hablábamos sobre la comida…- Tartamudeo el joven empresario, tragando saliva con dificultad. Kaiba estaba metido en serios problemas.

_Qué has hecho Kaiba…te dije que no te involucraras… _

-¡NO TRATES DE SALVARLE EL PELLEJO AL INFELIZ!.

-Es en serio! Estaba aquí conmigo!

-¡SE ESTÁN BURLANDO DE MI! LOS VOY A TRAER A AMBOS ARRASTRADOS DEL PELO!- Gritó Ikuta, casi arrancándose los cabellos de la cólera e inmediatamente, salió tan rápido como pudo en dirección a su cabaña- ¡TE VOY A MATAR KAIBA, TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS!

Estaban de costado, uno junto a otro.

Su cuerpo se estremeció tras el placer que lo recorría con el suave ritmo con el que el castaño arremetía. Su cuerpo había olvidado lo que se sentía llevar al ceo dentro, lo único que había hecho era soñar con sus recuerdos.

Era doloroso y completamente placentero. Un placer que sólo en él podía encontrar.

El Ceo, le acaricio el cuello con un beso, sosteniendo al carmesí por el abdomen. Calmando la punzada de dolor, acarició su vientre.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, extendió su mano, alcanzando el cabello del castaño que lo besaba, sintiendo la electricidad que lo recorría con la siguiente embestida.

La sonrisa del carmesí lo dejó sin aliento, aún en medio de esa oscuridad, lo podía ver claramente. El ceo suspiró, aferrándose aún más al cuerpo del menor, no había nada mejor en esta vida que estar a su lado.

.

.

El tiempo no parecía transcurrir, el camino hasta la cabaña parecía no terminar. Desasiéndose en desesperación e impaciencia, comenzó a correr, empujando a todo aquel que se apareciera en su camino.

Como si de un animal se tratara, su respiración se había vuelto un resoplido. No quería ni imaginar lo que haría si los encontraba juntos

Ya estaba cerca, tan solo a unos pasos más y todo habría terminado.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Sus reparaciones estaban muy agitadas, al igual que sus cuerpos.

-Te amo…te amo tanto….- Susurró el carmesí.

-Yami…

-Kaiba…

Con el nombre de su amando en los labios, terminaron por entregarse, perteneciéndose el uno a otro sin restricciones.

.

.

Contuvo la respiración, debía ser sigiloso si quería descubrir lo que estaba pasando. Con precaución abrió la puerta principal, entrando a paso lento a la cabaña, noto que todo estaba apagado, tal y como él lo había planeado para la mágica noche que le esperaba junto a su novio.

Miró las escalaras, tratando de poder descubrir o escuchar algo. Algún susurro o algún gemido.

Con la impaciencia carcomiéndolo, llegó al tope de las escaleras, recorriendo el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta su habitación, el mismo que había recorrido Seto Kaiba sin su consentimiento.

Finalmente, llegó hasta la puerta y en un arrebato la abrió.

La tela de las cortinas se agitó, y sin hacer ruido alguno, volvieron lentamente a la posición en la que se encontraban con anterioridad.

Un silencio extraño inundaba la habitación, no sabía porque, pero podía sospecharlo. Agudizó la mirada entre la oscuridad y avanzó lentamente por esta, hasta tropezar con las prendas del carmesí.

Se inclino, y tomando la camisa entre sus manos la llevó hasta su nariz. Solo pudo percibir el aroma del carmesí…

Lentamente se aproximó hasta la cama, esperando encontrar algo.

Entre las sábanas, yacía el cuerpo dormido de su tan preciada joya, que ya había sido tomada por alguien más sin que sus ojos lo descubrieran aún.

Su respiración era suave y lenta. Dormía con una sonrisa que terminó por cautivar a Ojos Negros, liberándolo de toda duda. A su parecer, el carmesí, le seguía perteneciendo.

Sin deseos de perturbar el sueño de su amado, se dispuso a salir de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Tranquilo, hasta el momento, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar cómo deshacerse del lobo de ojos azules que le quería robar a su preciosa joya carmesí.

Lo único que en aquella habitación se escuchó, fue el eco que produjo el cerrar de la puerta.

.

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron refulgiendo en la oscuridad, con una sonrisa que delataba la complicidad con aquel brillo de ojos azules que lo miraban, en lo profundo de aquella habitación, donde apenas unos minutos yacían juntos.

Una sonrisa surcó su semblante serio, cuando desde lejos, pudo percibir el destello del anillo en la mano izquierda de Yami.

-Debes tomar una decisión…- sentenció el ojiazul, confiado de sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

Aclaraciones:

1.- No lo había aclarado antes porque había pretendido mencionarlo durante el fic, pero debido a que eso no ha sucedido, en mi desquiciada mente, siempre he imaginado a Kaiba más chico que Yami ¿Por qué? Porque durante el ánime, Yami era mayor que Kaiba y que Yugi y que el resto de la banda.

En éste fic, Kaiba es súper inteligente y todo eso, pero cabe mencionar que no es lo mismo la inteligencia intelectual que la emocional, siendo ese el punto débil que refleja parte de la juventud de su personalidad.

Yami aparenta ser un poco más racional, pero no más inteligente emocionalmente. El típico que se permite caer una y otra vez, sin creer que algún encuentro pudiera trascender, pero le salió el tiro por la culata.

Y pasando a otra cosa, quiero agradecer a MagiDunkelheit, Atami no Tsuki y Kimiyu por sus reviews, que tienen un valor indispensable que yo misma no había descubierto.

Sip, yo solía ser de esas personitas que leen y no comentan (si MagiDunkelheit, antes no comentaba porque no sabía lo importante que era).

También les pido una disculpa. Tarde un chorro en actualizar, pero es porque soy una personita un tanto obsesiva y no era lo que estaba buscando…hasta ahora jeje. Lo leí y lo leí hasta que me sentí satisfecha.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic! Nos estamos viendo! :D


	7. Extinción

TU MIRADA

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes o semejantes. Esta es una historia ficticia, sin más fundamento que el mi propia imaginación y los reflejos de inconsciente. La historia original estaba escrita hace aproximadamente un año y recientemente la he modificado. Espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto entreteniéndome escribiendo.

INTRODUCCIÓN

**Ichiro Ikuta**

Tuve un seño, en el que ya o eras mío. Me desperté y no estabas más a mi lado.

Debí suponerlo, en tu mirada siempre pude percibir ese extraño vacío.

Te di todo lo que tenía, todo lo que pude y todo lo que pensé que necesitabas. Pero sigues tan inalcanzable como lo ha sido desde un principio.

Y siento impotencia. Siento la furia acrecentándose en mi pecho y escucho como mi voz se distorsiona en un rugido que espera poder llegar a ti.

Te imagino, me miras con una compasión insoportable que me dan ganas de estrangularte. Poso mis manos alrededor de tu delgado cuello, intentando sin resultado que las cosas tomen un rumbo diferente. Pero no puedo.

No eres mío, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás, y haga lo que haga, si sueño amándote o si en mi fantasía te acecino, nada cambiará. Nada cambiará el hecho de que tu mirada siempre estuvo encaminada en otros ojos, en aquella mirada cerúleo.

Quisiera despertar de ésta pesadilla, quisiera abrir lentamente los ojos y descubrirte una vez más a mi lado, mirándome con una dulzura y con una tranquilidad en tu mirada que jamás existió. Las yemas de tus dedos acariciando mi rostro, para compartirme tu cuerpo una vez más.

Así debiera ser por siempre, así pudo haber sido, pero maldito el entrometido que al revivir sus deseos de poseerte, se llevó consigo los sueños y delirios de éste anciano corazón, que no significa vida sin ti.

El corazón late lento, me siento cansado y el miedo se apodera de mí, el miedo de que me seas arrebatado de entre mis brazos, por la mirada rabiosa del castaño que se burla de mí.

Puedo ver el sarcasmo en su sonrisa. Me dan ganas de matarle también, pero no deseo mancharme el rostro de su sucia carne que me enferma. No puedo siquiera mirarle, lo odio tanto por haberte tomado.

Yo sé, mi amor, que te embistió contra su cuerpo, que te profanó cada vez con más fuerza, pero dime mi amor, dime que no se hizo de ti, que no contaminó tus adentros donde solo yo habito. Dime, amor, que sigues siendo sólo mío.

Por qué la muerte tiene el color de tus ojos, por qué la ilusión tiene el color de tus ojos, por qué el amor tiene el color de tus ojos…

**Yami **

Traidor, infiel… eso no me molesta ni me daña más. Me vuelvo hacia atrás y no me arrepiento de nada. En tu mirada percibo el dolor del silencioso abandono, la tragedia te mueve, en cambio a mí, me hace libre. No pienso más en ello, lo único que ahora espero es el futuro, del cual me agarro con fuerza. Es lo que ahora me mantiene vivo.

Y vuelvo a pensar en ti…

CAPITULO 7. EXTINCIÓN

-Mi padre te espera.- Dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. El carmesí levantó el rostro al escuchar su voz, con una expresión serena se levantó de la silla de forro rojo en la que estaba sentado.

Satoshi extendió una mano, indicándole la salida de aquella elegante sala adornada en tonos ocres que era el hotel donde se hospedaban.– Después de ti.

Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo, adornado con tonos rojos y una iluminación sobria. Solo sus pasos se escucharon mientras recorrían el camino que los llevaría a otra sala donde Ikuta los esperaba.- ¿Le dijiste algo?.- Preguntó el carmesí.

-No, ni lo he visto. Te dije que sólo sería un espectador.- Aclaró el joven.- ¿Asustado?

-Para nada. Justo lo que quería.- Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se detuvieron frente a una puerta de cristal dentro de una habitación.- Pasa. Él está adentro.

El carmesí dio un paso al frente, recordando la hermosa sonrisa del Ceo aquella mañana, ignoró los nervios que estaba sintiendo, y con ambas manos abrió la puerta de par en par.

Ikuta lo esperaba ahí, sentado frente a una elegante mesa con un par de bandejas de plata. En éstas había toda clase de fruta fresca y una botella de vino recién abierta.

Una gota del fino vino del que tomaba, resbaló por la comisura de sus labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa.- Por ti…- Hablo en un tono grave y suave, casi sensual, llevándose otro trago a la boca.

El carmesí observó en silencio la escena, y esperando que Ikuta asentara su copa sobre la mesa hablo.- Tenemos que hablar.

-De qué quieres hablar, mi amor.- Dijo Ojos negros, haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

-Sobre esto.- El carmesí puso en alto su mano izquierda, mostrando el anillo que en ésta llevaba. Ojos negros lo miró con atención, anticipando lo que vendría a continuación. – Quiero terminar el compromiso que tenemos. Por eso, he decidido devolverte el anillo, con todo lo que éste representa.

Ojos negros resopló, apartando la mirada del carmesí, sin perder la confianza. Posteriormente volvió a mirar al carmesí intentando sacarse la joya.- Antes de que te lo quites, dime ¿Qué te ha hecho tomar semejante decisión tan precipitada?

El carmesí detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, observando con cautela a Ojos negros acercándose .- ¿No te he hecho feliz…de muchas maneras?.- Preguntó, mientras caminaba en torno al joven-¿No te he dado todo lo que has necesitado y lo que has querido?... ¿De dónde viene todo esto?

El carmesí observaba de reojo a Ikuta parado a su derecha, con los brazos en la espalda, esperando una respuesta "Debes tomar una decisión", escuchó la voz del castaño en su cabeza. Se armó de valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-No era el momento adecuado cuando me lo pediste, y no lo es ahora.

-Todavía te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión.- Ojos negros tomó al carmesí por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo.-¿No es así?

El carmesí se soltó del agarre, manteniendo la distancia con unos pasos atrás.-No.- afirmó.

-Yo creo que sí.- Mencionó Ojos negros, caminando hasta la mesa para rellenar su copa vacía.- Y de hecho tengo un trato para ti.

-No hay tratos. Así que te devuelvo el anillo.- Contestó el ojirubí, sin dar lugar a más explicaciones o diálogos.

-No te atrevas.- Lanzó Ojos negros en forma de amenaza.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia de cuando de lo pedí entonces y ahora? No estabas seguro antes, no estás seguro ahora. ¿No quieres una relación? Está bien, estoy de acuerdo, pero con una condición.

Yami rodó los ojos con fastidio, y con fuerza terminó se sacarse el anillo de un jalón. Pasó a un lado de Ikuta que estaba apoyado en la mesa de caoba barnizada y lo asentó.-No hay tratos. No quiero, se acabó.

El carmesí se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, hasta que la voz del hombre a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse.- ¿Crees que él está enamorado de ti?

El carmesí no contestó, no quería darle la certeza de nada a Ojos negros.- ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta Yami?

-Aquella noche, cuando dormías con una sonrisa que se burlaba del dolor que estaba sintiendo mi corazón, me escabullí entre tus piernas.- El carmesí abrió los ojos, asustado de lo que escuchaba.- Te toqué, te sentí…y entre mis dedos pude sentir la esencia de alguien más… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

El carmesí tragó saliva con dificultad, pero su mente reaccionó rápido dando la orden a sus piernas de continuar caminando.

Ojos negros torció la mirada, al no recibir una respuesta del carmesí.- El busca lo mismo que yo, Yami. No quieres una relación, estoy de acuerdo, pero a cambio debes complacerme como nunca antes lo has hecho…

El carmesí sonrió, hastiado de las palabras de Ikuta.- ¿Quieres saber la verdad?.- El carmesí se volvió para mirar a Ikuta desafiante, quien puso toda su atención en éste.- Todos estos días he estado viendo a alguien más, lo he dejado todo por él, incluso a ti. No voy a permitir, que tu o cualquier otra persona se interponga.

-¡Así me gustas Yami!.- Exclamó con orgullo Ojos negros, cuando sintió que el carmesí recuperaba esa jovialidad perdida. Ojos negros lo tomó por el rostro.- Mi turno ¿Quieres saber algo? Ya lo sabía. Conozco todo de él. De su negocio, su rutina, su hermano…todo…

El carmesí lo miró atónito.- Te sugiero tomes en consideración mi trato. ¿Quieres tu libertad? Dame la mejor diversión, es lo único que quiero de ti, lo único que sabes dar, y lo único que todos buscan en ti…

El carmesí se soltó del agarre.- Eres un…- soltó con ferocidad, tratando de formular en su cabeza alguna escapatoria a su situación.-No te vas a salir con la tuya…

-Mi amor….- Susurró el hombre con falsa dulzura, acortando la distancia entre el joven y él.- Yo cumplí. Traté de darle lo mejor y tú…me faltas el respeto. Cumple tu parte, y nadie más pagará tus trapos sucios.

-Te odio Ikuta, no te imaginas cuanto.- El carmesí sintió como la garganta se le cerraba del puro coraje, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían. El también había hecho una promesa, una promesa que le dolía en el alma, el solo hecho de imaginar romperla.

-¡Y yo te deseo!.- Gritó Ojos negros eufórico entre carcajadas extendiendo sus brazos.- ¡Dame lo que le diste a él! ¡Bésame como si fuera él!.- Con el corazón roto ante su realidad, tomo al joven fuertemente de la quijada, hasta envolverlo en un feroz beso que no fue correspondido.

Dolía, dolía mucho. Dolía sus labios contra los suyos, dolía su piel contra la suya, pero más dolían sus palabras…

-Es nuestro secreto…- Le susurró al oído, y con la misma fuerza que lo tomó, lo soltó haciéndole casi perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.- Así es como deberías quedarte…postrado para nuestro deleite…

El carmesí se secó la saliva de Ojos negros en su boca, y recuperando la estabilidad salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. El corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sintió que su pecho estallaría.

Satoshi lo miró cruzar a toda prisa, empujando a unas cuantas personas del servicio en su camino, sin darle la menor importancia.

Aporreó la puerta tras de sí, soltando bramado al cielo con una fuerza incomparable. Apretó los puños hasta que sus manos comenzaron a quedar rojas. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Con los ojos nublados de la cólera, tomó las rosas en la mesita de su habitación. Un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, todos dedicadas al carmesí por parte de Ojos negros. Una por una las despedazó con fiereza, esparciendo los pedazos por toda la habitación.

Estaba tan molesto, tan encolerizado que el estomago le ardía, al igual que su garganta y la mandíbula por apretar los dientes en un rugido incesable.

-Te odio Ikuta…te odio….- Cayo al suelo de rodillas sobre la alfombra aterciopelada, donde termino reposando su frente, entre fuertes sollozos que lo hacían convulsionar.- Kaiba…

"No eres malo…" escucho la voz de su castaño, resonar como un eco en su cabeza.

"No eres malo…"

"…No eres malo…"

-Lo siento…- Susurró para sí.

Un día antes…

04:00 pm

-Tienes suerte de que mi padre no esté aquí.- La voz de Satoshi a sus espaldas lo hizo pegar un brinco. Había abierto la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, y sin embargo Satoshi lo había descubierto. Se volvió para mirarlo con fastidio, cerrando la puerta en un azotón.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó el joven Ojos negros con diversión.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca tienes nada que hacer?.- Evadió el aludido.

-No es como que no lo supiera Yami.- Satoshi acompaño al carmesí hasta la cocina, donde se sentó, resignado a soportar los sarcasmos del joven empresario.- Y…¿Cómo estuvo? Todas las mañanas te escapas para verlo.

-Solo has sido dos veces…- El carmesí detuvo la oración, al percatarse de lo que había dicho. La naturalidad con la que Satoshi se había expresado lo había hecho bajar la guardia, cayendo directito en su trampa. Una sonrisa jocosa se curvó en los labios de joven empresario.- Demonios…

-Cómo dije, no es que no lo supiera.- El carmesí lo miró con inseguridad, por lo que Satoshi agregó.- El día de la fiesta, estaba en el jardín con mi novia cuando te vi con Kaiba.

-¿Tu padre lo sabe?

-No le he dicho nada. Las cosas serian más fáciles para ti, así que solo soy un espectador.

El carmesí dejó salir una sonrisa irónica.- Ikuta no ha querido hablar conmigo. Se ha estado escabullendo…y el tiempo se me acaba…

Satoshi se encogió de hombros.- Te dije, yo solo soy un espectador…Nos vemos Yami.-El joven se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

Yami dejó salir un suspiro. Ahora lo que tocaba sería esperar a que Ikuta regresara para encarar la situación y poder ser libre de correr a los brazos del Ojiazul.

Cinco minutos…

Dos horas…

El sonido del reloj comenzaba a hacerse desesperante, e Ikuta no se aparecía.

Las ocho de la noche. Ikuta podría volver en cualquier momento, pero no había ninguna seguridad. La única seguridad que sentía, era que no le importara lo que Ikuta llegara a pensar de él, y que solo tenía deseos de estar junto al castaño.

Cinco minutos después…

Una mirada indebida más, una sonrisa más, una mirada más. Un jugueteo incorrecto, un cinismo indiscreto.

A la distancia, la intensidad de su mirada lo condujo a encontrarlo entre todo el lugar rebosante de gente y música empo. Como si aquella sonrisa seductora no hubiese sido suficiente, lo fue cuando entre sus labios sorbió un poco del vaso que sostenía, seduciendo al amor.

Como un impulso irresistible, sus piernas se movieron de forma involuntaria hasta llegar a donde aquellos delirantes ojos, lo observaban resplandecientes de incitación.

El castaño se aproximó, cada vez con más impaciencia, al mismo tiempo que el ojirubí dejó el vaso a un lado de la barra, para poder enredar entre sus dedos el sedoso cabello del castaño y dejarse llevar por un beso arrebatador carente de toda racionalidad.

-Esto está mal. ¿Lo sabes verdad?.- Susurró el castaño al oído del Ojirubí, atrapando nuevamente sus labios, impidiéndo una respuesta inmediata.

-Si quieres me puedo portar bien, pero tendría que irme a casa con mi "novio".

El Ceo sonrió con malicia, asentando un beso en la frente del joven.- Dije que está mal, no que no me gustara.

-Woouu Kaiba, me lo hubieras dicho antes y hubiera venido en un traje de cuero y un látigo para someterte.-La sonrisa divertida que se dibujo en el rostro del Ceo, le robó una a él.-¿Qué parte te gusta exactamente? A mí me gustaría que se acabaran las vistas furtivas.

-Me gusta la parte en la que te soy tan irresistible que te escapas de la mansión de Ikuta para verme.- El aludido lo miró con falso desentendimiento, para posteriormente apartar la mirada disimulando la vergüenza que sentía.- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el Ceo, conociendo la obviedad de la respuesta.

-Nada, olvídalo.

El castaño se limito a mirarlo, mientras se tragaba la carcajada que luchaba por salir de su garganta, y que casi no pudo evitar cuando el carmesí lo miró con fastidio.

-Dos Wiskys por favor.- Ordenó el castaño al bar tender.- Si te emborracho tal vez aflojes.

-¡Kaiba! ¡Qué horrible eres!.- El ojirubí se cubrió la cara lleno de vergüenza. El Ceo, aunque en broma, le recordaba constantemente los errores que había cometido en su vida, como pasarse de copas, quedar "hasta la madre" y terminar con un novio que le doblaba la edad.

Yami se volvió hacia el Ceo, que permanecía parado a un lado de donde él estaba sentado, notando que éste estaba más concentrado en su trago que en lo que decía. Tomó el trago del castaño, asentándolo en la barra para así, asegurar toda su atención.- Quedamos en que no habría nada de "eso" hasta que…hasta que haya resuelto esta situación.

-Tranquilo, no te lo iba pedir si no quieres. No soy yo que el que no puede vivir sin "eso".- De repente la situación se puso tensa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras se sostenían la mirada. El Ceo suspiró, percatándose del disgusto del carmesí en su cortante mirada; no debió haber dicho lo que dijo.- Toma.- Le ofreció el trago que había ordenado para él.

-Ayy…éste cabrón, de verdad no tiene autocontrol.- Murmuró Jin al reconocer a alguien en tan aquel concurrido lugar.

Giro el visepresindente de KC, se estrelló contra la espalda del Jin cuando éste, detuvo su paso sin previo aviso. Ante el comentario, buscó con la mirada en la misma dirección que la de Jin, divisando junto a la barra al Ceo de Kaiba Corp, acompañado de un joven.

Giro agudizo el sentido, tratando de recordar de dónde se le hacía familiar, hasta que sus neuronas hicieron circuito.- ah! ¡¿Ese es Yami? ¿No era novio de Ikuta?

-ES… novio de Ikuta.- Corrigió el joven a su lado, disgustado de lo que sus ojos veían.

-Ohhhhhh...Ya entiendo porque todos quieren con él…no está nada mal.

-¿No está Mal? Tiene un pésimo defecto…

-No sé, no lo conozco. Ven, vamos a verlo!.- Giro tomó a Jin por el brazo, guiándolo hasta los dos eludidos. Jin trató de oponer resistencia ante el ataque de Giro, pero fue tarde para cuando logró arrebatarse del agarre de éste.

Al apartar su disgustada mirada de la de Giro, se encontró reflejado en unos impactantes ojos carmesí que lo observaban con atención si ocultar su sorpresa.

Las palabras murieron en su boca. Era simplemente admirable, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, ni siquiera cuando intento coquetearle en la fiesta de KC sin saber que se trabaja del ojirubí.

-¿Jin?.- Kaiba lo miró con recelo, al notar semejante expresión abobada en el joven de Ojos miel.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Hola!.-Saludó Giro, a lo que Yami respondió con un leve asentimiento, extrañado de la situación.

-Es un lugar público al que vengo muy seguido.- Respondió Jin, dándole un rápido vistazo al carmesí se volvió hacia el Ceo, mirándolo de forma reprobatoria.- La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Yami miró al castaño y posteriormente a Jin, percibiendo lo incómodo que la situación se estaba volviendo, y todo por culpa de Jin. Con irritación rodo los ojos.

-Jin…-El carmesí obtuvo la atención del joven, al tiempo que meneaba el vaso que sostenía en la mano. Jin lo miró sin poder comprender lo que el carmesí pretendía, hasta que sintió como la heladez del líquido le bañaba toda la cara y parte de la ropa.

El Ceo y el vicepresidente reaccionaron lo más rápido que pudieron ante la sorpresa, evitando ser pringados por la bebida pegaron un brinco hacia atrás.

Jin se miró completamente empapado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el carmesí agregó.- Me la debías…

-¡¿De qué hablas?- Se quejó Jin, cuando a su mente acudió el preciso momento que le sacaría de toda duda.

FLASH BACK

-Hola Jin.- Saludó el carmesí con agria sensualidad en su tono. Con los ojos enardecidos, sonrió satisfecho ante la sorpresa que dejo paralizado al castaño frente a él.

Ahora Jin, comprendía cómo era que el Ceo había sido cautivado y por qué estaba tan preocupado de volver a encontrarse con el carmesí, ya que volvería a caer ante su embrujo.

A penas pudiendo articular alguna palabra, el joven lo saludó con un simple.- Hola…- y con el letargo en sus pensamientos conmocionados, intento darse la vuelta para volver a escapar, cuando sintió la mano de Yami sobre la suya.

-Jin…¿Por qué no me saludaste hace un rato?.- Jin trago saliva, temiendo lo que habría tras la sonrisa torcida del carmesí.

- No te reconocí…- Mintió, haciendo que la sonrisa de carmesí de difuminara y que en sus ojos se percibiera el enojo.

-Yo creo que sí y pienso que te intensaste burlar de mí…- Contesto el joven de ojos carmines, tomando la mano de Jin que sostenía su bebida.- …Y de no ser éste el evento que es, te tiraría lo que estas tomando en la cara y luego…

Jin dio un paso atrás, asustado ¿Qué había hecho para ganarse semejante odio del carmesí?, y justo cuando sintió la fuerza que ejercía la mano de Yami sobre la suya, llegó el rescate.

-Woww amor…¿Qué has estado tomando?.- Ikuta soltó el agarre del joven y le pidió una disculpa a Jin.- Ha estado actuando raro…discúlpalo, ni siquiera te conoce.

FIN FLASH BACK

El Ceo y Giro se miraron, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y sin darle más importancia dieron un sorbo al vaso en su mano.

-¿Sabes por qué no te dije nada? No quería que te acerques a él.- Dijo Jin, haciendo referencia al castaño.- ¿No fue suficiente para ti lo de antes? No deberías estar aquí. Eres patético, un traidor, descarado, sinvergüenza, sucio….

-Basta Jin.- El Ceo se interpuso entre el joven y el ojirubí, haciendo que el primero diera un paso atrás.

-Estas rompiendo un código de ética. En los negocios hacemos inversiones seguras. Le recuerdo presidente, que Ichiro Ikuta es de nuestros inversionistas más poderosos, y sin duda un negocio seguro. Lamento informarle que no así, el joven Moto.

El Ceo tomo del hombro al carmesí, impidiendo que éste se pudiera poner de pie para encarar a Jin.

-No olvides tu posición.- Amenazó el castaño perdiendo la paciencia. Jin apretó la quijada, tragándose todo aquello que quiso debatir.

Ante la mirada sepulcral del Joven, el castaño tomo al carmesí de la mano, alejándose del sitio, perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente.

Giro miró al joven de Ojos castaños, encontrándose con una expresión que a punto estuvo de quedar completamente roja de la furia.- La vida privada de Kaiba no tiene nada que ver con nosotros Jin.- Aclaró.

- Sería así si no fuera mi amigo. Pero si así lo quiere, por mi está bien. Cuando encuentre a Yami cogiendo con alguien más será mejor que se aviente de un precipicio porque yo ya no lo voy ayudar.

Y dicho eso, el joven de ojos castaños se dio la vuelta, retirándose lejos de la mirada de Giro, quien supo que era mejor dejarlo solo.

-Sírvame un trago por favor.- Ordeno al bar tender al quedar completamente abandonado.

La noche había trascurrido larga, llena de pesadumbre y banalidad. Todo parecía algo automático, sin sentido ni vitalidad, su único deseo estaba en poder llegar a casa.

Deseaba poder yacer a su lado como muchas otras tantas veces lo había hecho. Pero el brujo que le había robado el sueño no cedía y sabía por qué. Las cosas habían cambiado, no podía mirarlo a los ojos sentir que no solo lo amaba, sino que también lo odiaba. No podía si quiera tocarlo, sin sentir deseos de arrebatarle todo.

A cada minuto volvía a pensar en él, en lo deliciosos que se sentía cada vez que a su lado se tumbaba después de una sesión de placer carnal. Y con ello, también recordaba en que alguien más se tumbó a su lado después de haber disfrutado del mismo placer del que solo él debía ser privilegiado.

La rabia lo carcomía, porque también sabía que su competencia era el pasado del que el carmesí nunca habló. El pasado que lo llevó a hasta su lado, buscando llenar aquello que el dragón de ojos azules había dejado.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándolo como siempre, acostado aun extremo de la cama dándole la espalda. Con gentileza, colocó el enorme racimo de hermosas y frondosas rosas rojas, todas a nombre de Yami, en la mesita a la entrada de la habitación, donde pudiera encontrarlas al despertarse la mañana siguiente.

Con solo unos bóxers puestos, se metió a la cama. Con el apoyo de su brazo izquierdo, se aproximó hasta el joven al otro lado, asentándole un beso en el hombro, y otro en la mejilla, mientras metía suavemente su mano en la camisa del joven, acariciando su abdomen.

El carmesí soltó un quejido, deteniendo la mano de Ikuta que se movía por su vientre.- Ahora no…-susurró.

-Vamos Yami, como lo hacíamos antes…- Le pidió al oído Ojos negros, asentándole un beso en la mejilla, en el cuello y luego en la espalda.- Vamos Yami…

El carmesí volvió su cuerpo hacia Ikuta, no así su mirada, la cual se mantuvo "dormida". Ojos negros se colocó sobre el joven, desabotonando uno a uno los botones ocultaban su bella desnudez.

Con un beso tras otro, recorría el abdomen entero del joven, en un intento por revivir la incandescencia desaparecida en su joven ojirubí. Alzó la mirada, encontrando que el joven seguía durmiendo, sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción o emoción.

-¿Por qué te comportas de ésta manera?.- Finalmente interrogó el hombre, cansado de la actitud del carmesí.- Sabes que odio que te comportes de ésta manera.- Espetó el hombre, recodando aquella vez que quiso obligar al joven a tener relaciones, y éste, simplemente se comportaba con un muñeco sin vida (Cap. 5).

-Te dije. No tengo ganas…- respondió adormilado en un susurro.

Ojos negros lo observó fijamente. Sin intenciones de ceder, como se había vuelto su costumbre desde casi tres semanas atrás desde que el joven no se había dejado tocar. Colocó una de las piernas del joven sobre su hombro, manteniéndola en alto.

Sin dejar que en su expresión se notara, el carmesí se alarmó. Pensó que si cedía, Ojos negros simplemente se rendiría. Le había prometido al castaño, que no permitiría que nada de "eso" ocurriera.

Para él, haberse compartido con el ceo había sido casi un ritual de purificación, en el que no sólo él, sino el Ceo también, lo perdonaba de todo los errores cometidos. No podía permitir contaminar aquello que el castaño había llegado a sanar.

Trató de relajar su mente lo más posible, desconectarla de lo que evidentemente estaba sintiendo.

Las palabras de Jin sonaron en su cabeza "No deberías estar aquí. Eres patético, un traidor, descarado, sinvergüenza, sucio…." haciéndole recordar lo ocurrido después…

_No debiste hacer eso.- Reparó el Ceo, jalando al ojirubí para que no continuara caminando por la habitación sin intención de detenerse, evidentemente molesto, recio a escuchar cualquier cosa que alguien le quisiera decir. _

_-No debiste escuchar eso…- Corrigió el carmesí, mirando al ojiazul con la impotencia reflejada en sus ojos, de un pasado que no podía cambiar, y que sin temor a dudas lo determinaba.- Él tiene razón, no soy bueno para ti. _

_-Así me gustas.- El castaño tomó al menor por la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo. No le temía a lo que era, Yami no lo lastimaría más. Creía en sus palabras, creía ciegamente en lo que sentía por el joven, más que cualquier otro hecho contundente que le revelara que las cosas no podían ser diferentes. - Pero más aún, te amo.- susurró el castaño, sin temor a que aquellas palabras fueran tomadas en su contra más adelante. _

_El carmesí lo miró conmovido y sorprendido. Esas palabras, aunque las había escuchado antes del Ceo nunca le dejaban de resultar cada vez más bellas, cada vez más mágicas, cada vez más verdaderas. _

_Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de los finos dedos del ceo acariciando su cabello, rozando sus mejillas y luego sus labios. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. _

_Con ambas manos tomó el rostro del castaño, aproximándolo hasta que sus labios se encontraran, en un beso suave, delicado, exquisito y simplemente perfecto. Maravillándose con cada roce de su lengua y con el sabor de su saliva. _

_Sin deseos de tenerse, el beso paso a subir en intensidad, más inquieto y más insaciable. Las manos del ojirubi se enredaron en el cuello del castaño, al tiempo que éste lo cargaba por la cintura. Las pulsiones del ojirubí se dispararon, haciendo que su agarre al ceo fuera más fuerte, provocando que ambos cayeran en la cama. _

_Sus respiraciones se agitaron, y las caricias y los besos no cesaron. La mente del castaño, se dejó llevar por el ritmo de las pasiones del Ojirubí, haciéndolo subir en intensidad, paso de mordisquear su oreja, a besar su cuello, sacándole unos cuantos gemidos al joven bajo él. _

_La sensación era demasiado placentera para querer detenerse, aún si la mente lo ordenaba, el cuerpo no reaccionaba. Con los ojos entreabiertos miró al castaño, desatado como de costumbre cuando las cosas empezaban a subir de tono._

_Supo lo que pasaría si no se detenían. No que no lo deseara, pero no quería unirse al Ceo estando "unido" a alguien más, pues desde su punto de vista, eso solo mancharía la futura relación que deseaba consolidar con éste. _

_Justo cuando intento enderezarse, el joven castaño lo aprisionó por las muñecas, robándole el aliento en un beso que lo desconecto de su primera intensión; detener el momento. _

_Soltó un quejido, al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar por los roces del bajo vientre del ceo, contra el suyo.-No…- tartamudeo, su mente lo traicionaba, no quería detenerse pero debía hacerlo, esa había sido su promesa. _

_El castaño pareció no oír las tenues palabras del carmesí, pues su boca continuaba deleitándose del rico aroma que se desprendía de su cuerpo. _

_El ceo le desabotonó el primer botón de la camisa con los dientes, y fue entonces que el carmesí pudo reaccionar.- ¡Ya basta!- Con la misma fuerza de sus pulsiones, se sentó sobre la cama, empujando al castaño a un lado del él. _

_Solo pudo escuchar el ritmo de sus reparaciones, junto con la sensación de que la cabeza de daba vueltas. Se tocó la frente, sintiendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo había subido. _

_-¿Lo ves? no eres malo…- Escucho decir al Ceo acostado a un lado de él. Se volvió para encontrar que éste no lo miraba.- Pudiste detenerte, cumpliste tu promesa. _

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. El Ceo definitivamente había madurado en esos 6 meses que pasaron sin verse, ya no solo era un loco enamoradizo, había cierto razonamiento en su amar primitivo. _

_El carmesí se recostó a su lado, observando como el pecho del Ceo subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, le fascinaba todo de él. Un niño e años menor que él o un hombre, eso ya no importaba.- También te amo…_

Ojos negros besaba su entrepierna, bajando por esta hasta llegar a la zona más sensible.

-Ikuta…-Llamó el carmesí. Era inevitable que su cuerpo reaccionara ante tal sensibilidad, tenía que detenerlo.- Tengo mucho sueño…

El carmesí bajó su pierna y se dio vuelta en la cama, quedando nuevamente de costado.

El silencio y la inmovilidad invadieron la habitación, hasta que minutos después sin necesidad de mirarlo, sintió como Ojos negro se acostaba al otro lado de la cama.

No dormía, e Ikuta tampoco. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, rumiando una y otra vez la mejor forma de terminar las cosas con Ojos negros. Estaba desesperado, pero también asustado.

Aunque el Ceo no lo quisiera aceptar, Ojos negros lo había llegado a conocer bien, y lo había salvado cuando todos le dieron la espalda, incluido el Ojiazul. Estaba en deuda con él.

-Yami…-Escuchó que Ojos negros lo llamaba, pero el sonido fue tan lastimero que no quiso voltear.- ¿Me amas?...

Tragó saliva. Debí aprovechar ese momento, pues no sabía cuando se presentaría otro, últimamente Ojos negros había estado evitando hablar del tema.

Sabía la respuesta, pero era difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sus labios temblaron.- No…

El silencio fue lo que acompañó su respuesta. Miró el anillo en su dedo, supo que era momento de entregarlo. Con fuerza, intento jalar el anillo, pero estaba atorado.

Sus intentos por sacarse el anillo fueron interrumpidos cuando la cama se movió. Al volverse hacia Ojos negros, pudo ver que éste se había puesto de pie y antes de que pudiera decir algo, éste estaba fuera de la habitación.

Tiempo actual

Sintió la textura suave de la alfombra roja bajo su cuerpo. Pasó suavemente sus dedos sobre ésta, observando cómo su color se ensombrecía cuando la tocaba en sentido contrario a las costuras.

Miró a su alrededor, observando los detalles de aquella habitación adornada en tonos rojizos y ocres. Le pareció que los pedazos de pétalos esparcidos por la habitación iban muy bien con las tonalidades.

Se volvió boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en el techo de doble altura. Estaba acostado sobre el suelo de la habitación, la cual permanecía quieta y en silencio. No quería pensar en nada, pero pensar era inevitable.

Su mirada se tornó seria cuando una idea acudió a su mente. Despacio se puso de pie, tomando en sus manos su celular. Lo miró por unos segundos, inseguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Marcó un número y espero a que la llamada fuera atendida. Las palabras de Ikuta sonaron en su cabeza "Es nuestro secreto". Un nudo se le formó en la garganta cuando escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola…-Contestó.- Voy a arreglar las cosas con Ikuta….- Aquella oración, sin darse cuenta terminó por parecer un susurro.

-¿Yami?- No hubo respuesta.- ¿Paso algo?- Preguntó el castaño al otro lado de la línea.

-Kaiba yo…te amo mucho….- Es castaño parpadeo al otro lado de la línea, incapaz de comprender el motivo de aquellas palabras.- En contra de lo que todos digan, nunca lo dudes. Te amo.- Afirmó de nuevo el carmesí.

-¿…Qué vas a hacer…?.- Preguntó el castaño, inseguro.

-…..Tengo que colgar…

-No Yami.- Sintió impotencia. Sus palabras no eran los suficientemente fuertes para detenerlo, y estaba tal lejos de él, que abrazarlo y prometerle que había otras opciones era inútil. -Espérame, lo resolveremos juntos.- Suplicó, pero el carmesí no dio marcha atrás.

-Te amo mucho, mi amor.

-Yami…- Fue lo único que pudo decir, apenas con un hilo de voz antes de escuchar que la llamada era cortada.

Cayó sobre su asiento, arrojando el celular con tanta fuerza que salió volando hasta hacerse pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Su rostro estaba oculto entre sus manos, deformado por la tristeza que lo embargaba. Aquellas palabras fueron lo más hermoso, efímero y lo más doloroso que había escuchado.

¿Cómo detenerlo? Pensó. Pero en el abismo que se había convertido su mente, no halló respuesta. ¿Cómo detenerlo?...

El momento había llegado. Con determinación en su mirada, se dispuso a salir del aparente refugio que le brindaba aquella habitación.

Con paso seguro, recorrió el mismo camino que había hecho horas atrás, con la misión de darle fin a sus tribulaciones.

Estaba bien arreglado. Por órdenes de Ikuta se había bañado, y usado el perfume y la ropa que este había mandado a comprar para él.

La sutileza de los adornos en las paredes, ya no le parecían tan acogedores. Ni los colores, su frescura o su elegancia. Lo odiaba todo.

Finalmente, se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera y cristal. La enrome habitación en la que sabía, Ikuta lo esperaba.

Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que sintió que los oídos le zumbaban. No imaginaba como se desenvolverían las cosas, una vez que hubiera dado un paso dentro de la habitación.

Colocó una mano en la manija de la puerta, notando que ésta le temblaba. Inhaló y exhaló aire, tratando de no demostrar lo asustado que estaba. Y a la cuenta de uno, dos y tres, el valor se concentró en su mano derecha para abrir la puerta.

Al verlo entrar, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, resaltando sus dientes blancos en la oscuridad de su posición.

Tan esplendido y maravilloso como siempre. Su corazón nunca dejaba de abatirse con la sublime belleza y sensualidad de su delgado cuerpo, y de aquellos hermosos rubíes que lo habían fascinado desde aquel primer momento que lo miró.

Rubí, el color de sus ojos, rubí el color de la ilusión, rubí el color del amor. Pero también, el color de su sangre.

Agradecimientos

Agradezco infinitamente los Reviews a Atami no Tsuki, MagiDunkelheit, Kimiyu y Alice2Nekoi.

No tengo palabras para expresarlo, pero sus palabras me llenan de motivación e inspiración, así que debo decir que parte de éste trabajo es también parte de ustedes. Les agradezco su apoyo y pareció enormemente sus palabras.

Me encantan los reviews largos (MagiDunkelheit, por reírme casi muero desangrada por su causa jaja), lo importante es escucharlas a ustedes. Lo importante es quienes lo escriben y su contenido como bien mencionó Atami no Tsuki. Finalmente gracias Kimiyu que siempre has dejado tu opinión y tus emociones jeje!

Alice2Nekoi, que lo sigas disfrutando!

Por ustedes y para ustedes!

Bueno…la hora de la verdad…

Lo siento, lo lamento, perdónenme la vida, pero ya no podré continuar escribiendo.

He estado atareada con la universidad y el trabajo, cabe aclarar que antes era una mujer más holgazana y menos productiva, ahora soy una esclava de la sociedad Mexicana que trabaja día a día …y un poco más productiva jeje

No mentira, la verdad si voy a continuar escribiendo jeje, me vale, prefiero ser una flojis. No, en serio, estoy comprometida a terminar esta historia

Bueno el caso es que me estresé, me deprimí…bueno me dio de todo, por eso la tardanza je

Ah!... pequeño detalle. El cap. Anterior lo subí antes de una operación que tuve, así que estuve convaleciente varias semanas después jeje …no pude escribir.

Si, me tarde…(mejor no sacamos cuentas porque me asusto) pero estoy de regreso! Espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos lo más pronto posible!

No se preocupen, todavía sigo en la jugada!

GRACIAS!


	8. Voces

TU MIRADA

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes o semejantes. Esta es una historia ficticia, sin más fundamento que el de mi propia imaginación.

CAPITULO 8: VOCES

El aire perfumado invadió sus sentidos, como si de un afrodisiaco se tratara. Toda la habitación estaba repleta de racimos de rosas rojas y frondosas, tan presuntuosas, empolladas en su propia belleza, como el mismo joven carmesí.

En su mirada, la inseguridad no paso desapercibida. Ingenuo chiquillo de presuntuosa mirada. Lo que la oscuridad, a su mirada ocultaba, como la represión de la conciencia aleja, perversos escenarios de tumulto de fuerzas sometidas a la naturaleza carnal.

Con cautela, recorrió con la mirada el vacío negrioscuro, con temor de desentrañar aquello que por el aguardaba. En medio de aquella oscuridad, sus sentidos se agudizaron, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y el sudor perlado en su frente, comenzaba a resbalar.

Se sentía observado, se sabía observado, toda la vida había sido de esa manera, al filo del rabillo de la mirada acusadora de todo espectador. El recuerdo de aquella sensación, hizo sus piernas flaquear, y por un momento la idea de salir corriendo de ahí le resultó de lo más tentadora.

El crujir de una rosa tras de sí, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volviéndose tan rápido como le fue posible. Ojos negros, era la encarnación de todo sus errores acumulados, las cosas que nunca podría confesar y la culpa que debía cargar.

Se enfrentaría una vez más, consigo mismo y con todo aquello que había cometido.

El brillo de aquellos ojos refulgía con una rareza perturbadora, delatando el rencor, el odio, la lujuria y el sufrimiento que lo habían arrastrado a tan perversas intenciones.

El carmesí sufrió en sus adentros, reconociendo que la realidad que los separaba no era mucha. Ojos negros había sido arrastrado por los sentimientos de un amor desentendido y traicionero. Él, había sido arrastrado a todo acto efímero de perversión carnal, buscando llenar el vacío que un amor fallido había dejado. Ambos habían actuado en consecuencia de un amor desentendido. En realidad, eran la misma cara de la moneda.

Entonces, una pregunta surgió en la cabeza del joven ¿A quién debía redimir cuentas? A Ojos negros por hacerle sentir lo que él sintió ante el abandono de su amado, o al Ojiazul por intentar recompensar con sus actos una traición, a costa de otra.

Ojos negros se aproximó hasta poder rozar con sus dedos, la línea de su mejilla hasta la quijada. En el silencio, su voz se escuchó, erizando los cabellos del joven en sus brazos.-Como en los viejos tiempos…

Los Ojos carmesí se encontraron con los nebulosos Ojos del hombre, que con una provocadora sonrisa y la satisfacción reflejada en su mirada, se aproximó hasta poder acariciar con sus labios, los del menor, sintiendo que era correspondido.

A pocos segundos, la boca del hombre pidió por más, y el joven no tuvo más opción que permitir más, sintiendo que su boca era invadida por una lengua extranjera, que saboreaba todo lo que pudiera llevarse de él en un beso.

Ojos negros no mentía. En muchas ocasiones anteriores se lo había confesado "Lo quiero todo de ti". Entonces, solo eran palabras, nunca sintió los efectos del acto, más sin embargo en ese momento, ese simple beso había hecho flaquear sus rodillas, sintiendo como si su esencia hubiese sido engullida por Ojos negros.

Ojos negros permitió unos segundos para que amos recuperaran la respiración. El carmesí con la mirada perdida, la bajo hasta ocultar su rostro bajo el mentón del mayor.

-¿Por qué estas tan callado?...lo hemos hecho desde siempre…- El carmesí permaneció con la mirada oculta, sin que un sonido saliera de sus labios.

El hombre tomó al joven por los hombros, para obligarlo a mirarle.- Míranos Yami…es lo que siempre hemos sido…

El carmesí frunció el seño. No era algo que no supiera ya, eran dos hombres pervertidos, siempre al borde de las pasiones. Sin embargo, no era un tema del que le gustara hablar y por sobre todas las cosas en el mundo, odiaba que se lo recordaran.

-No vas a cambiar, siempre serás el mismo. Es la manera en la que has vivido toda tu vida…- Con la intensidad marcada en sus rasgos, casi logró convencer al carmesí, quien a pesar de su disgusto, escuchaba con atención cada palabra.

El joven tomo los brazos de aquel hombre, quien todavía lo sujetaba por los hombros. Desvió la mirada unos segundos antes de hablar.- Terminemos con esto…- Le susurró.

Ojos negros casi perdió el equilibrio, cuando en aquella mirada, pudo ver que la llama del frenesí renacía. El joven lo atrajo hacia sí en un empuje, y muy cerca de sus labios pudo sentir el aire caliente que salía de su boca al hablar.- Cumplirás tu promesa…y yo la mía.

Y de ahí, que las frases se acabaron, para dejar espacio al sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas en un beso tremebundo que no podía sino reaccionar con la impaciencia y la exaltación del erotismo.

Con furia, sus manos se movían, acariciando el rostro del otro en un beso violento, que casi dolía. Para el carmesí, en realidad dolía. No sabía si era el beso mismo, o la verdad de su naturaleza acompañada con ese beso o si era su corazón que sufría ante la traición de su cuerpo.

Todo dolía…

.

.

Descansaba el rostro sobre sus manos entre lazadas, con la azulada mirada perdida en el vacio de la oscuridad de esa noche. Las luciérnagas prendían y extinguían su luz, como las punzadas de dolor que oprimían su pecho.

Inmóvil, silencioso. El reflejo de la copa de cristal, cambiaba a medida que la luz de la luna se movía. El tiempo pasaba lento, la tortura era eterna, deseaba que ese día no existiera más, que acabara ya, con el cuerpo de su amante tendido a su lado, para simplemente poder tenerlo en sus brazos, besarlo…amarlo…

Su mente divagaba más de lo que quería, no deseaba pensar, no deseaba imaginar lo que podría estar sucediendo. Tomó la copa frente a él y de un solo sorbio, el contenido de ésta se agotó.

Tomó la botella para rellenar su copa e iniciar el mismo procedimiento.- Kaiba.- Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Jin miró al Ojiazul, sentado en la mesa del jardín exterior de su casa, completamente a oscuras. Se aproximó hasta él, para asentar sobre la mesa lo que le había traído.- Pensé que podrías necesitarlo…- La mirada del castaño se enfocó en el aparato blanco completamente restaurado, que hace apenas unas horas atrás había quedado hecho añicos.

.

.

Sin control alguno, con manos inquietas recorrían el cuerpo frente a ellos. Sin control alguno, sus bocas no se detenían, no deseaban respirar, simplemente no podían detenerse.

Con fuerza, el hombre lo tomó por la cintura sentándolo sobre la mesa, donde ni el sonido de los vinos al chocar uno con otro detuvo sus acciones. Muchas cosas cayeron estruendosamente al suelo, pero ninguna desvió su atención.

Con desesperación, el joven se desató el cinturón, permitiendo que el hombre desabrochara sus pantalones para bajarlos de un solo tirón. El sonido estruendoso que la tela hizo al ser removida con rapidez lo asustó, un momento que le trajo lucidez de la realidad.

Sabía lo que iba a continuación. En su mente, cada momento era registrado, siempre sabía que cosa conllevaba a la siguiente, y aun sí en su cabeza podía razonarlo, no podía detenerse.

Se sintió aturdido, su corazón se estrujó en su pecho. Se alarmó, normalmente en situaciones parecidas su corazón no estaba conectado a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se tensionó, no era el momento. No estaba preparado física ni psicológicamente.

-Yami…- le susurró Ojos negros, metiendo sus manos entre su camisa, acariciando el pecho del joven, antes de que éste pudiera dejarse llevar por sus razonamientos. Sus sentidos lo sedujeron de nuevo.

Tomó al joven por la cintura, aproximándolo lo suficiente para poder llegar a sus adentros…

Sintió como se abría paso frente a él. Sus actos se detuvieron por un momento de éxtasis, su respiración se cortó, los músculos de sus piernas se tensionaron. De su garganta un gemido se dejó escapar, al tiempo que tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y una lágrima corría por sus mejillas.

Ojos negros se abrazó a su cuerpo, como si del mayor tesoro se tratara. Al fin, lo había logrado, se sentía tan bien…lo había extrañado tanto, que el calor, la forma, la sensación de su adentros se habían vuelto una necesidad.

Se sentía tan vivo…

.

.

Se atragantó con el vino, extrañamente aquel último trago le había sabido terriblemente amargo.

Lo miró con repulsión. Parecía estarse burlando de él, se meneaba dentro de la copa, produciendo pequeñas olas que de vez en vez brillaban rojizas, en lugar de oscuras.

De un manotazo, la copa junto con la botella de vino, salieron volando esparciendo su olor y contenido en el aire.

Miró con lentitud las pequeñas gotas flotando y otras que pringaron de rojo su camisa blanca impecable, hasta que el sonido de la copa al reventar contra el suelo, trajo la naturalidad del tiempo a la normalidad.

-No lo soporto…- susurró.

.

.

Apretó los dientes, con cada embestida el placer, el dolor y el calor iban en aumento, en grandes cantidades que sintió que no lo soportaría por mucho más tiempo. Apretó los ojos y los dientes, aunque resultara casi imposible contener los gemidos.

Gemidos, eran música para sus oídos. El joven apenas podía moverse ante la cantidad de sensaciones que apenas podía asimilar, era todo suyo, en sus manos se derretía y en sus manos lo moldeaba a su gusto.

Amaba el placer que el joven le producía. Su aroma, el sabor de su saliva, la suavidad de sus labios, el color de su mejillas, todo él era perfecto… y sin embargo, tan egoísta que no deseaba compartirlo con nadie.

El joven se sujetó al cuello del hombre, en un intento por contener toda esa energía que en cualquier momento desbordaría.

El hombre arremetió con más fuerza, escuchando a través del pecho del joven como sus latidos se aceleraban al ritmo de los de él. Completamente sincronizados, completamente perfecto.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones, al tiempo que sintió como toda aquella energía era liberada, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Las pequeñas contracciones que le siguieron, resultaron igualmente placenteras, prolongando la sensación de satisfacción.

-¡Eres perfecto Yami!...perfecto…

Él carmesí se limitó a concentrarse en las resonancias que el orgasmo había dejado en su cuerpo. No deseaba pensar, no deseaba escuchar o hablar… solo dejarse llevar por aquella placentera sensación que lo disociaba del mundo, de lo que acababa de hacer.

Ojos negros, sonreía con locura. No podía creerlo, una vez más fue perfecto, sin lugar a dudas, la venganza perfecta. El Ceo se moriría cuando se enterara…y por consiguiente, Yami también…

Las carcajadas comenzaron a resonar por toda la habitación, llenas de júbilo y satisfacción inmesurada.

-¡Eres mío Yami! COMPLETAMENTE MIO!.- Las pupilas del carmesí lo miraron de reojo, inexpresivos.- ¡Mira qué lindo! ¿No lo vez?

En el vientre de Ojos negros, había una mezcla de sangre y…otra sustancia diferente, lo que a su parecer le resultó verdaderamente desagradable.

El carmesí tomó distancia, para mirar en perspectiva la situación. Había sangre, más de lo normal. La alarma creció, cuando miró como Ojos negros lo miraba con satisfacción y orgullo. Estaba desquiciado.

-Hagámoslo otra vez!- Le pidió.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, la respuesta por obviedad era un rotundo no. Con la mirada aun enajenada, cerró las piernas y se alejó.

Fue entonces, que el hombre lo tomó bruscamente por el brazo, lamentablemente no había sido una pregunta. Sin más, de un jalón consiguió que el joven bajara al suelo.

Sintió la flaqueza en sus piernas adoloridas. La sangre escurrió como una obra de arte por sus piernas, como la perfecta pincelada improvisada de un pintor que deja caer un color.

-Mírate…- Le susurró Ojos negros, tomándolo por la cintura para evitar que callera al suelo. Con brusquedad lo tomó lo rostro para hacer que lo mirara.- Tus bellos ojos combinan a la perfección.

El carmesí tomó con fuerza la mano que lo sujetaba, en un intento desesperado por soltarse del agarre.

-Hagámoslo otra vez…- Repitió Ojos negros una vez más.

-No.- Contestó tajante el menor.

Ante el vacilante intento por contener a su opositor, el hombre lo cruzó de brazos, en una llave de la que difícilmente se pudiera liberar. Escuchó como el menor rugía, al tiempo que lo colocaba espaldas contra él.

-Mírate!.- Le insistió el hombre, mientras lo arrastraba hacía un espejo completo.- ¿Qué ves ahí?

El carmesí se resistió a abrir los ojos, estaba completamente desesperado, quería que todo acabase, y contra el fuerte dolor que le provocaba cada intento de huída, no se detuvo.

-Te dije…- Le susurró al oído.- Siempre has sido así…no vas a cambiar…

Su respiración se hizo sonora. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado. No pudo reconocer que lo que estaba sintiendo era un efecto psicológico, más que producto de la sangre que escurría lentamente por sus piernas, hasta dejar manchas en la alfombre roja donde se perdían.

-Hermosos ojos, hermosas piernas, delgadas y frágiles. Piel blanca…dulces y exquisitos labios…

Sin poder resistirlo más, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, al tiempo que sollozos inaudibles eran fugitivos de su garganta.

-Pero solo eso…Yami…

-Eres producto del deseo, de la pasión incontenible…pero solo eres cuerpo.- Continuó Ojos negros.- Por dentro este podrido, eres un monstruo que se regocija en el sufrimiento de las personas a quienes has usado…

-No tienes corazón, no tienes alma, irónicamente por más adentro que estemos de ti…simplemente no podemos llegar hasta ti…- Dijo con burla, disfrazando su dolor.

-Tú…no sabes nada.- Apenas pudo articular el joven.

-Nunca me dejaste saber más de ti, que de lo que entre copas me contaste…- Ojos negros se apretó a su cuerpo, ocultando el rostro.- Tú mismo lo dijiste…solo querías salir y divertirte, tomarlo todo sin pagar por ello. Cuando percibías que empezaban a enamorarse de ti…simplemente huías…

El carmesí no contestó, simplemente se quedó inmóvil, como desde hace unos segundos atrás, cuando el dolor causado por el agarre comenzaba a calar en su mente. Solo su respiración agitada rompía con aquel silencio.

-Bueno…te pagaré con la misma moneda…tomaré lo que deseo de ti…y luego de desecharé…como la basura que se recoge de la calle y que a la calle vuelve…

El miedo, estado mental que provoca malestar. Sintió como aquella sensación se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Sintió que el ritmo de su corazón tomó ritmos acelerados - No…- hablo en apenas un gemido, sin prestar atención si era escuchado o no.

Ojos negros paseo su boca por el cuello del carmesí, donde comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos.

El joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentado soltarse.- ¡No!.- Gritó con desesperación.

-¡Grita, me encanta que grites!.- Dijo entre carcajadas el hombre, mientras que subordinaba al carmesí a caer de rodillas al suelo, donde lo haría suyo uno y otra vez…hasta que no pudiera moverse…

-Te dije…tu sangre combina perfectamente con el color de la alfombra…

.

.

Tan patético como se sentía, sintió como su cabeza ejercía tal fuerza que le fue imposible sostenerla. Cayó sobre la mesa.

-No lo puedo creer…- susurró Jin, tomando al Ceo por los hombros para incorporarlo sobre la silla. Como si de un muñeco se tratara, la cabeza de meneo con ligereza y sus brazos cayeron sin fuerza a los costados.

Lo miró con una mezcla de lástima y ternura, quien habría imaginado a tan impecable Ceo en semejante estado de alcoholismo.

El celular sobre la mesa comenzó a vibrar, al tiempo que captaba la inmediata atención del joven de Ojos miel. Se encontró en un dilema. Contestar la llamada o dejar caer al castaño.

.

.

Sus piernas templaban como si hubiera corrido toda una maratón, su respiración era agitada.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la alfombra, intentando recuperar la fuerza para levantarse.

En un momento de hipnotismo, sus ojos contemplaron la textura de la alfombra. Como si fuera la primera vez, pasó sus dedos sobre ésta, acariciándola, observando cómo se oscurecía cuando lo hacía en sentido contrario.- Definitivamente…odio esta alfombra…

Fue entonces que alargó un poco la mirada, encontrándose ahí el objeto de su infortunio.

.

.

Eran sus hermosos ojos los que resplandecían con el reflejo de la luna levantándose para volver a dormir. Con una tierna mirada sobreprotectora, pasaba sus delgados dedos entre los cabellos del joven recostado en sus piernas.

La tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro al dormir, le devolvió la tranquilidad a él. El castaño siempre le dejaba más, de lo que él le podía ofrecer, así que cuidando de él esa noche, sería una buena forma de comenzar.

-Yami…

El joven sonrió, al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios adormilados de aquel a quien en su regazo protegía. Se inclinó, asentándole el beso más dulce que jamás había existido.

Entre las sombras de la oscura habitación que resguardaba su romance, a la luz que por la ventana se colaba, el pequeño destello platino del oro blanco resplandeció sobre la mesita de noche.

.

.

Quiero agradecer a: Atami no Tsuki, Kimiyu, Alice2Nekoi, MagiDunkelheit, A…, sKylAnD18 (todavía no estás por este capi, pero espero llegues pronto) por dejar sus reviews, siempre es interesante e importante para mi, saber lo que piensan. Agradezco que siempre estén pendientes y dediquen un momento de su tiempo, a leer y comentar, ya que resulta algo difícil debido al tiempo que me tomo en actualizar

Definitivamente es un trabajo mutuo entre ustedes y yo, pues son pieza importante de motivación e inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Sinceramente GRACIAS!

Por otro lado, nuevamente una disculpa, me he tomado mucho tiempo jejeje y desaparecí…y desaparecí, pero estoy de vuelta, intentando hacer lo mejor, pero desde luego, abierta a sugerencias o lo que deseen decir, bueno o malo jeje!

Bueno, creo que no hay nada que aclarar, creo que he plasmado muchas ideas y reflexiones que a mi mente vienen. Yami no es él héroe en esta ocasión, creo que todos hemos estado perdidos en alguna ocasión, y es entonces que debemos entregarnos a la ayuda que otros nos dan. Yami, en esta ocasión deberá dejarse salvar por alguien más.

Les comento que he empezado a carburar en mi mente el final, no es que no la haya pensado desde un inicio, pero el hecho es que "carburar" significa que estoy por escribirlo, así que…lo lamento pero se acerca el final, le calcul capítulos más. Pero bueno, no les adelanto nada jeje que tal si meto la pata y les cuento que al final todos se mueren… oh! ¡Qué cosas!

Bueno bueno, sigo mi paso por aquí, y aquí nos estaremos viendo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado :D.

Hasta la próxima!

…...Gattu10.


	9. Espinas

TU MIRADA

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes o semejantes. Esta es una historia ficticia, sin más fundamento que el mi propia imaginación. Espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo.

.

CAPÍTULO 9: ESPINAS

.

.

El amanecer acontecía, reflejándose en su imperturbable mirada. Dejó salir un largo suspiro, antes de bajar la mirada nuevamente, apenas rozando con uno de sus dedos los suaves cabellos castaños del hombre que en sus piernas descansaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios. Pareciera que de un sueño no había terminado de despertar.

Y aunque no fuera un sueño, una parte de él deseaba que así fuera. Sentimientos ambivalentes lo inundaron. Con la mirada, recorrió el cuerpo del joven, que a pesar de que aún dormía, tenía sus brazos fuertemente envueltos a su cintura, como si intentara evitar que la calidez de su cuerpo, se apartara de su lado.

De aquel joven de hermosos zafiros que solía ser muy descortés cuando hacía sus demandas, ahora solo apreciaba la belleza de su tranquilidad, la delicadeza de cada suspiro, la inocencia que solo él podía ver a través de la barrera de desprecio que en muchas ocasiones solía levantar.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de muchos meses atrás cuando comenzó a frecuentar al Ojazul, al formularse por primera vez en su mente, que ya no solo buscaba la diversión en alterar los sentidos de su joven acompañante, sino que comenzaba a extrañarlo…a añorarlo…

El estómago se le revolvía solo de recordar cuando el castaño se sonrojaba, cuando rehuía de su insistente mirada o cuando se percató que era un inexperto en el tema de sexualidad. Solo bastaron unos cuantos encuentros más para despertar la ferocidad de los instintos del CEO, que más que carnales, calaron fuertemente en su corazón, como una especie de veneno del que intentó huir inútilmente.

No existe forma de escapar de las ataduras que se entrelazan un corazón y otro, nunca tuvo la opción a pesar de intentarlo. Inevitablemente todos sus actos que tuvieron el objetivo de huir de aquel sentimiento que lo asfixiaba, lo llevaron a encontrarse cara a cara con el Ojiazul.

Su corazón se detuvo, al igual que el tiempo, y todo alrededor. No importaba nada más que el joven de castaños cabellos que nuevamente, lo envolvía en su mirada desafiante. Se dejó llevar, se dejó arrastrar por aquello que aún no sabía cómo nombrar, de lo que había huido y que el día de hoy, lo había conducido a dónde se encontraba.

Justo en el mismo punto donde inició toda aquella contienda por escapar. Todo lo que pasó durante esos meses perdidos lo llevaron al Ojiazul.

Pero quizá nunca estuvo tan perdido, ya que a pesar de no recordar con claridad todo lo que había pasado durante todos esos meses de vagancia, era como si siempre hubiese habido una fuerza omnipotente que lo guiaría hasta el CEO. Él, el único capaz de traerlo a la vida, de hacer que su corazón volviera a latir, que el aire llenara sus pulmones, que el roce de la briza tuviera sentido y que por fin diera nombre a todo aquello que sentía. Todo se reducía a una simple palabra, amor.

Y todo el amor que llevaba dentro, tenía un único dueño. Seto Kaiba.

Una sonrisa verdadera surcó sus labios, producto de su corazón que le dio un vuelto tremendo en el pecho, con el solo hecho de formular aquel pensamiento.

Con suavidad se inclinó hasta depositar un beso en la frente del mayor, que soltó un pequeño suspiro con el acto.

No se arrepentía de que finalmente, no fuera un sueño, aún incluso si el desastre, tampoco lo era.

Durante la noche se había sentido incapaz, siquiera de cerrar los ojos, ya que con cada atisbo de su imaginación, horribles recuerdos acudían a su mente.

Aquello había nublado el regocijo de estar junto al Ceo para velar la noche por él. Se había sentido intranquilo, constantemente vigilado. Era como si hubiera perdido algo que no reconocía, y por lo tanto, no sabía qué recuperar o cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera si era posible.

Cuando comenzaba a sentir que el sueño comenzaba a pesarle, el dolor físico le recordaba que no era un sueño. Tenía el cuerpo lastimado, lleno de marcas que otro hombre había dejado.

Apretó los ojos tratando de evitar esos recuerdos, pero en lugar de desaparecer, parecían intensificarse. El dolor de la penetración acudía a su mente, dolía como si lo estuviera experimentando de nuevo, como si lo volvieran a forzar a hacer algo que no quería.

Cada vez que sentía la rigidez de los labios de Ikuta, la violencia de sus caricias, cada vez que sentía que lo invadían, buscaba refugio en el castaño.

Lamento la presencia de éstos recuerdos, que perturbaban la felicidad que le producía la presencia de éste. Ojos negros lo había envuelto en una feroz realidad, que lo subyugaba, que lo hacía más débil y que de no superarla, condenarían su relación con el Ceo.

Tomó entonces una decisión, debía alcanzar la absolución de sus actos, debía redimir cuentas con el castaño por haber traicionado su confianza una vez más, para poder alcanzar la unión perfecta entre ambos.

Porque sólo a su lado podía revivir de entre la amargura de su naturaleza, para renacer de lo bello, para recrearse en la belleza del ser a su lado "tela donde pintar mi perfección".

.

.

.

Las sabanas satinadas resbalaron por su cuerpo, al darse vuelta en la enorme cama. Permaneció inmóvil por algunos minutos, dándole tiempo a su mirada de regular la luz anaranjada del amanecer.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos nuevamente soltando un suspiro. Era una mañana bastante cálida, lo que fue extraño, pues normalmente amanecía congelado. Estiró los largos brazos, descubriendo que estaba envuelto entre las colchas de la cama.

Alargó el brazo un poco más, tocando la superficie de la cama sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común. Estaba completamente solo.

Con pereza se incorporó sobre la cama, confirmando que así era.

Al internar salir de ésta, sintió una punzada en la cien que le hizo detenerse. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como si intentara sostenerla para que no se le fuera a caer. Abrió los ojos con lentitud para asegurarse de que la habitación había dejado de dar vueltas.

Entonces los recuerdos de lo acontecido la noche anterior volvieron a su mente. Recordó haberse despedido del Ojirubí con un último beso que depositó suavemente en sus labios, recordó la profundidad en su mirada y la sonrisa que puso después de haber recibido aquel beso…recordó la sensación de sus dedos al desentrelazarese, antes de dejar ir al joven con su "novio".

Habían pasado unas horas magnificas aquella mañana, aunque escasas, completamente perfectas. Yami, como desde hace algunos días, se escabullía para ir a verlo después de que Ojos negros se hubiese marchado.

Había disfrutado con el carmesí, un fabulo segundo desayuno a las 11:30 de la mañana, pues al joven no se le daba bien ser madrugador. Luego había tenido que volver a la corporación, pues en su ausencia las cosas no marcarían perfectas, como todas las cosas en su vida desde que el carmesí había vuelto a ésta.

Más tarde, volvió a reunirse con el joven, después de que éste paseara en la cuidad cuanto quisiera. Lo paso a buscar a un café, un lugar que ambos disfrutaban, y posteriormente se fueron a casa del CEO. Un hogar considerablemente más pequeño en comparación a su mansión en Japón.

Sin embargo el tamaño era algo sin importancia, pues solo para ellos dos, el espacio era suficiente. Toda la tarde estuvieron platicando, disfrutando de la compañía del uno y del otro. Se abrazaron, se besaron, se acariciaron y se susurraron secretos al oído.

Pero sólo eso, ya que aunque el Ceo todo el tiempo tenía ganas de Yami, éste último estaba firme en cumplir su promesa de no hacer nada de "eso" antes de concluir la relación con Ikuta.

-Nada de "eso..".- Repitió las palabras del carmesí y un suspiro que terminó por convertirse en rugido salió de su garganta. Ikuta lo obligó a hacer algo que el joven no deseaba, lo hizo romper una promesa que ambos deseaban mantener, una promesa que ambos estaban resguardando…e Ikuta se las arrebató.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, oprimiendo el puño fuertemente contra éste. El maldito le había arrebatado algo que para Yami era importante, y jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como le fue posible, sin importar la jaqueca que lo atormentaba en ese momento. Salió de la habitación, buscando al joven desesperadamente. No lo encontró en los pasillos, ni en ninguna otra habitación de la planta superior. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido que hizo soltar un grito a Sara, la señora que se encargaba de la limpieza.

-¡Señor, me asustó!- El Ceo la miró un poco desconcertado, pero inmediatamente buscó por encima de ella, aun lado y al otro al joven de hermosos rubíes.- ¡Pero Señor! ¿Por qué sigue llevando la misma ropa de ayer?

El Ceo se detuvo unos momentos para confirmar que efectivamente no se había cambiado desde que fue a la oficina ayer por la tarde, después de despedirse del Ojirubí.- Tuve un altercado.- Se disculpó, pero pronto pensó "No tengo porque dar explicaciones" negando con la cabeza, hizo a un lado el asunto sin sentido, y volviendo a su objetivo, preguntó.- ¿Dónde está Yami?

Sara parpadeo unas cuantas veces. Ella recién había llegado y no había visto a nadie en la enorme casa. – Lo siento señor, no he visto a nadie salvo al joven Jin.

Pero antes de que Kaiba pudiera argumentar algo, éste apareció justo detrás de él.- Buenos días Kaiba.- Lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas, volviéndose con rapidez. El joven tenía el cabello perfectamente acomodado, con un traje azul oscuro perfectamente liso y a su talla. Pero había algo diferente en él, estaba más serio de lo usual.

El Ceo se tomó unos minutos para analizarlo, y supo de inmediato que algo había ocurrido. -¿Dónde está Yami?.

-No lo he visto.- Mintió. El Ceo endureció las fracciones, conteniendo la sarta de insultos que estaba dispuesto a dedicar al joven frente a él. Sin embargo la reacción de Jin resultó casi nula. Nada en su postura o en su seria expresión cambió.

-Responde…- Exigió el castaño exasperado.

El silencio se prolongó, al igual que la inexpresión en el joven, que terminaron por agotar la ya frágil paciencia del Ceo.

Tomó al joven por el cuello de la camisa, elevándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Si así no lograba hacerlo hablar, al menos le haría cambiar esa horrible expresión que se esforzaba por ocultarle información- Contesta… - Soltó el castaño en un tono suave, pero letal.

Jin cerró los ojos, al sentir que el oxígeno le faltaba. Ante la fiera reacción del CEO, terminó por aceptar ante sí mismo, que últimamente se había sentido extraño.

Al inicio, se explicó que el motivo era la poca afinidad que tenía con el Carmesí, y por tal motivo la cercanía que éste mantenía con el castaño le resultaba molesta. Posteriormente, y aunque fingiera que no entendía la intensidad de los sentimientos del CEO por éste, la realidad es que lo hacía perfectamente.

Había una fuerza magnética que rodeaba al carmesí, una atracción que absorbía, que lo enloquecía. Tan irreal, tan mágica...y tan peligrosa, que hizo que se cuestionara a sí mismo su lealtad y sus principios.

En el interior de sus recovecos, terminó por confesar que el carmesí era sencillamente arrebatador, con una personalidad inolvidable, con un aire intoxicante que lo hacía irresistible, y unos ojos que parecían un engaño brutal, del que se acababa siendo presa, como Kaiba, como Ikuta.

Con un parpadeo, la tierra entera podría sucumbir ante él, ardiendo en deseos de cumplir sus demandas, cualesquiera que éstas sean. O quizá, era solo él quien se quemaba con este deseo.

Tierra fértil no es, de cimientos débiles y pasiones frágiles. Un joven de valores cuestionables, de infame reputación, egocéntrico y conflictivo. Al cabo de un rato de cavilaciones, dándole vuelta a éstas características, se encontró absorto por el carmesí, fascinado por todo aquello que odiaba.

Supo entonces, que no debía dejar de sentir odio y un rechazo total por éste, pues era lo único que lo mantenía suficientemente lejos como para cometer un acto desleal, a sí mismo y hacia al Ojiazul.

Suspiró. Lo odiaba de verdad, pero había alguien que lo odiaba aún más.

-No es a mí a quien debes temer.- Finalmente habló Jin, despertando interés en el castaño, quien suavizó un poco el rostro, liberando al de Ojos miel.- No debes seguir viéndolo, arruinaras todo. Tu empresa e incluso tu reputación.

Tras escucharse a sí mismo, no estuvo seguro de reconocerse. No sabía si había sido algo en control de toda su cordura con la intención de evitarle dolor al Ceo, o si lo que habló fue una fuerza inconsciente más poderosa que deseaba separalos. De cualquier forma, cerró los ojos, resignado ante lo que el carmesí le hacía sentir, lo cual sería un secreto que se llevaría hasta la tumba, antes de confesárselo a alguien.

Metió una de sus manos en el interior de su saco, del cual tomo una serie de fotografías que terminó por tirar sobre la mesa de cristal del comedor.

Sara abrió los ojos sorprendida. Reaccionando antes de que la mente del Ceo se recuperara de la impresión, se retiró lo antes posible a sus deberes. Todo lo que en aquella casa ocurría estaba resguardado bajo un secreto de confidencialidad, que nunca se atrevería a romper.

El Ojiazul observó la escena como si huera estado en cámara lenta, registrando todo en su mente, incluso antes de que las fotos terminaran por resbalar sobre la mesa.

En éstas, su adorado carmesí se reflejaba en toda su plenitud, en su completa desnudez, y en el secreto de su intimidad, la cual, debió permanecer resguardada de todo ojo caprichoso.

La intimidad que mantuvo con Ojos negros, aquella de la cual no deseo saber detalles, se presentaba ante él, tan claro como el amor que sentía por Yami, tan perverso como Odio que sentía por Ikuta, y tan inimaginable como todos los delitos que podía cometer para hacerlo pagar.

Ese hombre nunca supo valorar lo que tenía, lo que el joven le entregó, los suspiros y los besos que le robó.

Nunca, nadie más debía ver esas fotos. Nunca, nadie debió experimentar jamás, el placer de hacerle el amor al joven, aunque por obviedad, nunca nadie lo hizo, salvo él.

Sin embargo, y aunque solo de sexo se tratase, la desnudez del joven le pertenecía únicamente a éste, y lo que decidiera hacer o no hacer, era información que solo al carmesí le pertenecía. Y Ojos negros había expuesto esta información con la intención de que llegara hasta él, Ceo de KC. Y no es que deseara poner en duda la lealtad de Jin, pero al parecer, aunque de forma indirecta, había contribuido con éste objetivo.

La mirada azul celeste se movió hasta dar con Jin, quien parecía desconectado de lo que sucedía, tan perdido en profundas divagaciones que no se percató de la escrupulosa mirada del castaño. Definitivamente, algo estaba pasando.

Jin también había visto las fotos, era como si al igual que Ikuta, hubiera desnudado a su carmesí. Entonces, los celos lo invadieron.

-Tú…has visto las fotos, ¿no es así?.- Cuestionó el castaño, en un tono casi inaudible que pareció susurro. Ya no estaba seguro de seguir confiando en el joven, o deshacerse de éste en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Pero entonces recordó el principio en base al cual planeó el castigo para Ikuta "mantén a tus enemigos cerca", quizá también se aplique a Jin.- ¿Por qué?

Jin, tragó saliva.- Me las entregaron ésta mañana en las oficinas de Kaiba Corp. Era un sobre cerrado completamente en blanco. Su apariencia era extraña así que lo abrí.- Contestó con sinceridad el joven.

-Bien, ahora que estas siendo sincero…dime que fue lo que dijo Yami cuando las vio.- El ceo estuvo seguro de que dio en el blanco cuando una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Jin, quien carraspeo antes de contestar.

-No fue ninguna sorpresa para él. Conocía la existencia de algunas.- Ahora fue el Ceo quien se sorprendió. Su imaginación le hizo divagar en la posibilidad de que quizá en algún momento, cuando el carmesí acepto tener una relación formal con aquel hombre fue porque en realidad así lo había deseado, porque alguna vez sintió algo por él.

El corazón se estrujó en su pecho, y fue entonces que notó algunas fotografías de las que no se había percatado, eran diferentes a las demás. Tomó una de éstas entre sus manos, el carmesí sonreía.

Imaginó un día frió de Japón, paseando en el parque en el cual se habían detenido a observar la nieve caer.

Optó por dejar la foto en su lugar, y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Jin.- Yami no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se fue y yo…lo dejé ir.

.

…_.Divaga_

…_.divaga…_

_._

Aquella mañana, cuando llegaba a la casa del CEO tan rápido como le fue posible, lo primero con lo que se topó al abrir la puerta, fue con el carmesí que se colocaba una pequeña mochila al hombro.

Su mirada, se encontró con la sorprendida mirada ojirubí, quien de inmediato rodó los ojos y decidió ignorar la presencia del recién llegado.

Por su lado Jin no supo cómo reaccionar, ya que por algunos segundos se dedicó a contemplar la figura del joven bañada por lo rayos de sol que entraban por la enorme ventana tras él.

-Kaiba aún está durmiendo…-Habló el carmesí, casi en un susurro mientras se ataba las agujetas de los tenis color azul que llevaba puesto, con unos jeans mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra para protegerse del frío. Todos los detalles que fueron registrados en el cerebro del Jin.

Para éste último, los segundos pasaron lento una vez que el joven frente a él, se puso de pie y paso a su lado sin hablarle, y sin mirarle. Sintió como su corazón le daba golpes dentro del pecho.

Al principio no pudo hablar, pero debía hacerlo, quería escuchar su voz y que lo mirara mientras lo hacía. Quería hablar con él, aunque fueran unas cuantas palabras antes de que el joven terminara por salir de la puerta. En un momento de fortaleza, se volvió y hablo con voz temblorosa, pero casi perfectamente disimulada.- Tengo algo que quizá te interese…

Las palabras cumplieron su objetivo cuando el carmesí se detuvo para mirarle, primero con sorpresa, luego con cautela. Estaba claro el desagrado "mutuo" que existía entre ambos, lo que para Jin estaba bien, pues estaría seguro de que así el joven jamás pensaría en buscar su compañía y mientras más lejos lo tuviera, mucho mejor.- ¿De qué se trata?.- Preguntó el Ojirubí.

De manera instantánea, Jin sacó un sobre blanco y se lo extendió al joven para que lo tomase, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo el joven miró a Jin con cierta inseguridad, pero al cabo de unos segundos el sobre estuvo entre sus manos.

Con cautela lo abrió, y sin necesidad de explorar el contenido supo de qué se trataba.- No sabía que tuviera tantas…- Susurró el carmesí- ¿Por qué las tienes?

-¿Tienes algo que ocultar?.- Le devolvió la pregunta, dejando al joven en una encrucijada. Yami frunció los labios, sujetando el sobre contra su pecho.- Debes saber que no son las originales. Esas son una copia que mandaron especialmente para Kaiba.- Agregó Jin.

Yami miró el sobre con preocupación, y resignado lo devolvió. Desde un principio supo que estaría en desventaja para ganarse la confianza del Ceo, empezando con su pasado, luego Ikuta, y Jin definitivamente no ayudaba en nada.

Ikuta deseaba que Kaiba viera las fotos para que terminara por repudiarlo, por abandonarlo, y Jin, buscaba lo mismo. Sonrió con frustración, debió pensar en hacer aliados…

-Por supuesto lo sé…-Contestó el Ojirubí.- Y tú debes saber que nada de lo que hagas fusionará…- Sin embargo, la voz le tembló dejando ver que quizá no estaba tan seguro de ello.- No eres tú quien debe disponer de ellas.- Agregó. Después de todo, eras fotos de él, y era él quien debía decidir qué hacer con éstas.

-Cuando todos han dispuesto de ti ¿Quién no tiene derecho a hacerlo?

El carmesí frunció el ceño disgustado.- Un consejo Jin, nunca juegues con fuego, te puedes quemar…- Y estaba totalmente en lo cierto, Jin, ya estaba hecho cenizas…

-Te doy la razón. Tu solo juegas, solo haces daño, no deberías estar aquí.

-No eres tú quien lo decidirá…- Contestó Yami, dándole la espalda antes de cerrar la puerta.- Muéstrale las fotos a Kaiba, no omitas ningún detalle. Será su palabra la que para mí, tenga valor.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar el origen de aquello que atesoras en tus manitas.- Jin sin darse cuenta aprisionaba el sobre contra su pecho, como si temiera que se las arrebataran.

.

…_.Divaga….divaga…_

_._

El castaño permaneció en silencio, observando cómo el joven se perdía más y más entre sus recuerdos, pero sin prestarle más atención, supo que el joven ya no le era de ayuda.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su habitación. No era difícil adivinar a dónde se había dirigido su adorado carmesí, así que lo encontraría antes de que metiera la pata de nuevo.

.

.

.

Una a una las pasaba, concentrándose en aquellas donde podía sentir la naturalidad de la desbordante belleza del joven. Lo adoraba, había sido su mayor tesoro, su más grande aventura y sus mejores recuerdos hasta el momento.

Dolía admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba y dolía dejarlo ir, aunque aún no estaba todo perdido. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, si con ello había la posibilidad de que en la desdicha de su joven amado, pudiera encontrar la paz de estar a su lado de nuevo, entonces no había nada que perder.

En su mente, imaginaba la escena en la que el Ojirubí lo buscara de nuevo, se enamorara de nuevo…si es que en algún momento lo hizo.

Quizá, si le mostraba ese lado generoso, bondadoso en el que lo aceptara de nuevo sin resentimientos, el carmesí se deje envolver por el encanto del romanticismo, y entonces, una novela se desenvolviera en torno a ellos como protagonistas.

"Yami, Yami, Yami… Tal parece que he perdido la cabeza, me miro y no me reconozco…y vuelvo a pensar en ti…"

-Qué locura la que me envuelve, que locura la que me consume…tanto que empiezo a imaginar que de nuevos estás aquí, conmigo, sólo para mi…

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando en ellas?.- Escuchó su voz. Ojos negros bajó la mirada para volver a observar las fotos, intentando responder aquella pregunta.- Quizá una fantasía de la que no quiera despertar nunca…

-Entrégamelas…

Ojos negros, oprimió los ojos con profunda tristeza, abrazándose a aquellas fotografías.- Es todo lo que tengo…

-Y lo único que te mereces….

…..

-Entrégamelas…- Reiteró, extendiendo su mano.

Ojos negros, permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en su aroma que comenzaba a bañar la habitación. El aire que soplaba por la ventana por donde el joven había entrado, se encargaba de disipar su perfume, hasta llenar sus pulmones.

Aspiraba, y expiraba…

-Mis recuerdos, se irán contigo.- Habló Ikuta, aun recio a entregar aquellas fotografías.- No lo deseo…

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti. Debes olvidarme.

-No Yami…- Susurró el hombre en un lamento.- Si así puedo hacer que te quedes más tiempo, no te las daré…

Escuchó el sólido sonido de los pasos del joven al acercarse.- Si no lo haces, Kaiba vendrá por ellas…- suplicó el joven, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Ojos negros.- Él puede cometer una locura, y tú puedes resultar herido…

-¿Lo haces por mí, o lo haces por él?

-Por ambos.

Muy a su pesar, no podía creer en las palabras del joven ¿Por qué quería evitar que le hicieran daño, cuando él le había causado el peor daño e insistía en hacerle más?- Ya nada puede lastimarme más…

Para sorpresa de ambos, Ojos negros extendió sus manos, liberando las fotos que segundos atrás resguardaba en su regazo.- Son las originales. Yo mismo me encargué de que solo quedara esto, y de que nadie salvó yo las vieran…

-Gracias…- El joven tomó las fotos, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse notó la intensa mirada oscura que lo observaba.

-Tú también tienes algo que me pertenece…- Le dijo, sorprendiendo al joven.-Debes dármelo.

Ojos negros extendió su mano. El carmesí dudó de lo que debía hacer, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión, las palabras de Ikuta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.- Te di lo que te pertenece, es tu turno…

Yami, abrió la pequeña mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro. Primero guardo las fotos, pero antes de continuar, miró a Ikuta una vez más.- Te aseguro, no es lo mejor. Desaste de todo.

Sin embargo, Ojos negros no cambio de opinión. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos esperando por aquello que deseaba.- No estas conforme con nada, por eso te amo.- Sonrió, retirando la mirada.- Ya no te estoy pidiendo a ti. Ahora devuélvemelo.

El carmesí suspiró. Sacó de su mochila una pequeña caja de madera de caoba tallada con delicados detalles, y la colocó en el escritorio frente a Ojos negros. Después de todo, ciertamente le pertenecía a él.

Ojos negros quedó embelesado con el objeto. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, admirando el brillo plateado del anillo que relucía dentro de la caja.

-Yami…- Al escuchar su nombre, se volvió hacía Ojos negros, antes de salir por la ventana.- Hoy te vez mejor que nunca…

El carmesí, sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Y tan silenciosamente como había llegado, desapareció, dejando a Ojos negros sumido en el silencio en el que inicialmente se encontraba.

.

.

No supo cuánto tiempo había trascurrido, si habían sido minutos, horas o días, cuando escuchó el fuerte estruendo de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse.

Escuchó los pasos aproximarse hasta quedar tras él, cuya mente necia siguió insistiendo en mantenerse concentrado en aquel objeto entre sus dedos.

Sabía que vendrían, tal como Yami lo había dicho. El Ceo de Kaiba Corp no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, nunca lo hacía. Estaba seguro que las personas a sus espaldas eran gente de ésta corporación.

Suspiró, decidido a encarar a Kaiba, dispuesto a jugar la última ficha con la que contaba, sin miedo a arriesgarlo todo, pues hasta ese punto, no había nada que perder.

Su orgullo y su dignidad habían sido arrasadas por aquel joven que como espuma, se le iba entre las manos, así que se aseguraría de que su último golpe fuera certero.

Se puso de pie al escuchar una voz grave a sus espaldas.- El señor Kaiba lo espera.- Y sin molestarse en mirar, se limitó a guardar el pequeño anillo en su saco, mientras salía de la habitación escoltado por los hombres que le habían ido a buscar.

Al llegar a las oficinas de Kaiba Corp lo condujeron por una serie de pasillos, de los cuales no reconoció casi ninguno. Sus pasos resonaron a través de éstos. La gente, hacía caso omiso cuando pasaba junto a él. Nadie lo saludó, siquiera le dirigieron la mirada, pero su porte, era el de un hombre indiferente, que camina confiado y con tranquilidad.

Le abrieron las puertas y le pidieron que pasara a una enorme sala de juntas. No había nadie ahí.

De pronto, escuchó la voz de uno de los hombres.- Por aquí.- Indicó. Ojos negros nunca se había percatado de que en aquella sala en la que había estado algunas ocasiones, había un pasillo perfectamente oculto.

Sin más, procedió a seguir al hombre que iba delante hasta llegar a una puerta de acero metálico. Tal vez Kaiba planeaba tirarle de balazos, y se aseguraría de que nadie escuchara nada, pensó.

La puerta se abrió, permitiéndole el paso. La habitación parecía estar aislada del resto de la compañía. Estaba parcialmente oscura, con muchas puertas y ninguna ventana. Seguramente era ahí donde el empresario hacía sus negocios con el bajo mundo de la industria.

Se le indicó que tomara su lugar, frente a una silla. Esperó ahí unos cuantos minutos, cuando escuchó que una de las puertas era abierta. Se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa dedicada al recién llegado.

-Hola Kaiba.- El joven lo saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y tomó su lugar frente a él. De pronto se percató de que en aquella habitación había más gente, la cual seguramente había entrado junto con el Ceo. - ¿Y de qué quieres hablar mi estimado amigo?

Una sonrisa surcó los labios del más joven.- Sólo de negocios ¿Qué pensabas?.- La sonrisa que antes se dibujó en los labios de Ojos negros se desvaneció. Estaba desconcertado.

-Negocios ¿eh?...- Dijo Ikuta, cruzándose de brazos. Esa no era la sala dónde normalmente había hecho negocios con Kaiba.

El Ceo hizo una señal con la mano, y con ello Milka se acercó con una tableta que aproximó hasta Ichiro Ikuta, quien solo elevó la ceja con desdén.

-La corporación ha hecho una revaloración de sus contribuciones, si me permite.- Explicó Milka, pasando las gráficas con el dedo- Como puede observar, sus números han bajado, eso quiere decir que sus acciones y sus ventas también. Lo que quiero decir…

-Sé lo que eso significa, lo que desconozco es cómo pasó…- Mencionó Ojos negros, enfocado su oscura mirada en los azulados ojos del joven frente a él, quien no había borrado aquella sonrisa burlona que comenzaba a molestarle. Estaba seguro que había sido obra de Kaiba.

-Sus números, sus cuentas… no cuadran. La deuda seguirá aumentando, y con sus entradas no será redituable para la empresa mantenerlo como parte de su asociación. Está en bancarrota.- Agregó Milka, reiterando lo que Ikuta ya sabía.

Ojos negros no podía quitarle la mirada al Ceo, desafiante, arrogante…el joven tendría suerte si no le atinaba un balazo a los sesos. Aquel joven parecía estar disfrutando cada segundo, hasta que Ichiro no pudo más.

Su mirada se oscureció, su dientes rechinaron hasta casi romperse, y como una bestia, saltó de su lugar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.-¡MALDITO!¡TE VOY A MATAR, TE LO JURO!.- Gritó Ojos Negros, al mismo tiempo que metía una de sus manos dentro de su saco, y de éste, sacaba una pistola - Así que todo esto es por Yami. Ya veo que te dolió…- Dijo Ojos negros, apuntando al castaño.- Esto te va a doler más…

Susurró el hombre, reflejando su enloquecida mirada en los inexpresivos ojos azules del castaño, aquellos ojos que le habían arrebatado aquel en quien sus ilusiones había puesto, el joven que había revivido en él, la jovialidad y la espontaneidad a su vida…

Se llevó lo mejor de él, y ahora… tendría que pagar…

Con el arma cargada entre sus manos, los segundos trascurrieron lento cuando colocó el dedo que accionaría la palanca que haría salir la bala que dañaría al castaño.

-Te matare…- susurró, dejando escapar una carcajada que empezó en susurro, hasta volverse estruendosa. Cerca de presionar el gatillo, el sonido metálico de un objeto al tocar el suelo lo detuvo…

Sus miradas se concentraron en aquel objeto que había caído del saco de Ojos negros al sacar el arma. Rebotó contra el suelo una vez más, hasta rodar por el suelo y caer justo delante de los pies de Kaiba.

La mirada Oscura observó con rabia desbordante, cuando aquellos profundos ojos azules se enfocaron en el objeto a sus pies. Con una sonrisa se inclinó para tomarlo entre sus dedos, examinando el resplandor que de éste salía.

-Así que es éste tu pequeño tesoro…- El desdén fue claro en su voz.

-¡Devuélvelo maldito, es mío! ¡Él me pertenece!- Bramó Ojos negros, colocando el arma en alto como una amenaza.

-Querrás decir, ESTA basura te pertenece…- Rectificó, colocando el anillo entre sus dedos.- ¿Lo quieres?...pues tómalo…

El castaño dejó caer el anillo, observando con diversión cómo el hombre que segundos atrás le apuntaba con un arma, se abalanzaba por el anillo en un intento de tomarlo antes de que tocara el suelo. El hombre calló, consiguiendo su objetivo. Abrió los puños, apreciando su tan valioso objeto intacto.

Pero su espontanea alegría pronto terminó por desvanecerse, cuando alzó la mirada escuchando la presuntuosa risa del castaño, mirándolo desde arriba con supremacía. El Ceo estaba disfrutando cada segundo, ridiculizándole.

-Te arrastras por un objeto como ese…qué bajo has caído…

Ojos Negros rabió, tomando el arma entre sus manos. La sorpresa fue grande cuando notó que no la tenía. Pronto se percató, de que al lanzarse por el anillo la había soltado, momento que Jin aprovechó para tomarla. Este último casi pudo palpar el rencor de Ojos negros, cuando éste se percató de que era él, quien ahora tenía el arma.

Pero fue cuestión de segundos para que la mente de Ojos negros reformulara otro pensamiento, acompañado del miedo y la impotencia al daño que el castaño podía ejercer sobre él. Lo conocía, sabía que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo se siente estar tirado como un animal?.- Preguntó el Ceo, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Cómo se siente ser humillado?... ¿Cómo crees que Yami se sintió?

Ojos negros, cerró los ojos dejando ver los dientes blancos enmarcados por una sonrisa.-Yami…- Soltó una risa muy breve.- Créeme, me aseguré de que así fuera… después de todo, disfruta que lo castiguen…

Sin dudarlo, el castaño le asentó una patada en el rostro, colérico por las despreciables palabras del hombre.

Ojos negros permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, pasmado por el golpe que acababa de recibir. La sangre tintó sus dientes de rojo, que se dejaron ver en una nueva sonrisa.

Soltó una pequeña risa.- Y eso no fue todo. Da unas mamadas estupendas…

-¡Te voy a hacer callar!- Rugió el castaño entre dientes, asestándole otro golpe. Milka miró al joven asustada por sus actos.

-¿No viste las fotos? ¡Sí que sabe coger!.- Gritó Ojos negros, soltando una fuerte carcajada.

El castaño alcanzo a dar un paso más hacia Ojos negros, cuando sintió que era sujetado por Jin, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

El Ojiazul apretó los puños, obligándose a detener sus actos y a controlar sus emociones.

Mientras tanto, los presentes percibieron con rechazo las carcajadas que Ojos negros estaba soltando. Enloquecidas carcajadas.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a matarme Kaiba?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

El Ceo dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo su furia irracional.- Eso sería una estupidez.- Contestó con tranquilidad.- Matarte, sería una estupidez.

-Yo no dudaría en asesinarte…¿No te atreves jovencito?

El castaño sonrió.- Matarte, sería liberarte de todo lo que has hecho. Por el contrario, dejarte vivir, es como mirar al cielo y pensar que puedes tocarlo, pero en realidad no. Vivirás sabiendo que él existe en mismo mundo que tú, y que es mío. No podrás verlo o tocarlo…

La incertidumbre se reflejó en el rostro de Ojos negros. Acallando todo ruido, trató de buscarle sentido a las palabras del castaño.

-Solo porque sentí lastima por ti, te devolví el anillo. Al principio me opuse a que Yami te lo diera, pues era lo único que te quedaba y estaba siendo demasiado generoso con alguien como tú. Ahora considero que no fue tan mala idea.- Ojos negros bajo la mirada, enfocándola en el objeto entre sus manos.- Cada vez que lo mires recordarás lo que perdiste, y lo que nunca podrás tener…

-…..

-Será mejor que lo guardes, porque solo eso te quedará de recuerdo. No lo volverás a ver, me aseguraré de eso.- Sentenció el castaño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Pregunto Ichiro Ikuta, a lo que sólo recibió como respuesta, una sonrisa del castaño- Maldito…

-Mantén la calma, aún tengo otro regalo de consolación para ti.- Con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó a uno de sus hombres que pusieran de pie al empresario en el suelo.- A tu edad no deberías aventurarte en acciones tan peligrosas.- Comentó el Ceo con diversión.- Milka, explícale.

Milka se acercó nuevamente a la tableta que ya había sido olvidada. Con apenas un pequeño contacto, ésta volvió a la vida. Milka deslizó el dedo hacia la siguiente imagen.

-La empresa busca extender su mercado hacia la industria del automovilismo, creando la nueva generación de autos con todo tipo con tecnología súper avanzada, con la misión de hacer a los automóviles menos contaminantes, de materiales reutilizables, que consuman menos energía y sean capaces de utilizar combustibles alternos.- Explicó Milka, pasando las imágenes de la campaña, de la tecnología utilizada, la serie de autos fabricados y prototipos en fase de prueba.- Y sobre todo, al alcance de todos.- Agregó.

Ojos negros miró a la joven mujer con cautela, sin poder desentrañar aún el fin de todo aquello ¿Por qué lo estaban ayudando?- Kaiba Corp desea invitarlo a participar en el proyecto, con la posibilidad de brindarle nuevas oportunidades de ampliar tanto sus ganancias, como las de la empresa, como una estrategia para finiquitar la deuda.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-La planta funcionará aquí, en América y Kaiba Corp lo ha seleccionado para participar directamente en el proyecto, ya que al estar en las primeras fases se necesitará de personal de tiempo completo.- Ikuta abrió los ojos sorprendido de la hipótesis que su mente acababa de formular.

-Pero para ello, deberá comprometerse a permanecer aquí con un mínimo de 6 años. Se le proporcionarán las facilidades para establecerse cómodamente.

-¿Qué?- Ojos negros miró con repulsión al castaño, quien aún permanecía ahí, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa. El Ceo lo había planeado muy bien, se había asegurado de atraparlo ahí, que no le quedara más opción que aceptar. No podría salir de ahí en 6 años, suficiente para ocultar todo rastro del carmesí y asegurarse, como él dijo, que jamás lo volviera a ver.

La atención de Ojos negros fue captada por la risa del castaño.- ¿Pensaste que no tenías un punto débil? Que lo había perdido todo y por ello lo arriesgarías todo.- Ojos negros apretó la quijada.- Eres avaricioso. Acepta, y no perderás tu cómodo estilo de vida ni tus lujos, todo lo que a ti te gusta.

Ojos negros bajó la mirada para concentrarse en una hoja en blanco que solo tenía en logo de Kaiba Corp. La sorpresa fue inmediata. Una hoja completamente en blanco, que si firmaba quedaría a merced de la empresa, y todo lo que ésta decidiera hacer con él.

No tenía escapatoria, no le había dejado más opción que aceptar. No esperaba menos de él, había jugado bien sus cartas.

-Acepta, no tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar.- Aseguró el joven empresario, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando Ichiro Ikuta observó la hoja en blanco, no encontrando otra salida.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Había ganado.

.

.

.

_Seto Kaiba._

_._

Ya había anochecido cuando por fin llegue a casa, habían unas cuantas luces prendidas, por lo que no todo estaba en penumbras.

Hice el recorrido hasta mi habitación, durante el cual, pareciera que no hubiera nadie, no se escuchaba o había movimiento alguno. La incertidumbre me invadió.

Al abrir la puerta de mi recámara, lo primero que encontré en toda aquella oscuridad, fue el fulgor de su brillante mirada escarlata.

Quede impresionado, como siempre, como nunca.

En mi mente pasaron tantos momentos similares, recuerdos de antaño, y promesas futuras de un "por siempre juntos". Así desee que fuera toda la vida, y por un momento imagine que así era.

Y por un momento realmente lo fue, hasta que en su mirada pude percibir la alegría y la añoranza mutua, así como el miedo, la decepción y la angustia.

Miedo del pasado tormentoso, decepción de sí mismo y la angustia de no conocer el futuro, de no poder superar el pasado, y que por todo ello en sus sueños no pudiera visualizar un "nosotros".

Supe que la realidad no era un sueño, ni un encanto de polvo de hadas. No había manera de que las cosas fueran tan perfectas, ni de que pudiéramos ignorar las heridas que habían sido abiertas.

Si, habían profundas heridas que tomarían mucho tiempo en sanar. Pero desde mi perspectiva, el tiempo no sería nada, pues los años que le tomaría volver a ser el mismo no se comparan con los años de una vida juntos. Concluí que esa sería nuestra solución a los problemas, presentes y futuros, "por siempre juntos".

El futuro, se construye sobre cimientos fuertes, sobre un pasado resuelto que traza un futuro completo. Yo, deseo que pueda lograrlo, que nada, ni siquiera él mismo, nos impida éste momento (llegar a casa y velo esperando), durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Me aproximo con paso seguro, a mi paso cierro la puerta y olvido que llevaba el saco en mano y el portafolio en la otra. Los dejo caer.

Mi camino entre toda esa oscuridad, era guiado por el destello carmín de aquella mirada enigmática que tanto me enloquece. Al igual que él en ese momento, yo sería luz en la oscuridad que estaba viviendo.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, me pierdo en su mirada…como siempre, como nunca.

Bajo el rostro, él se pone de puntas. Siento el primer contacto con sus labios que me enchina la piel. No lo soporto más, y entonces lo beso.

Lo beso una vez, lo beso por segunda vez. Sus manos acarician mi rostro y se envuelven en mi cuello. Por mi parte, me enrollo en su cintura, lo aproximo a mí, tanto como me es posible.

El contacto con nuestros cuerpos lo hacen temblar, y escapa de mis besos. Me mira con ternura, con amor, y en su mirada me pide comprensión. Nos deseamos, nos amamos, pero ésta noche no será.

Lo sé, él ésta herido y no puedo tocarlo, no debo tocarlo. Le sonrío, devolviéndole la confianza. No me importa el deseo, ni la carne, solo te quiero a ti.

Lo estrecho en mis brazos, y él se acurruca como si siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí. De hecho, no deseo dejarlo ir, pues estoy seguro que no hay lugar más seguro para él, que conmigo.

Sin embargo, no es posible. Debe sanar sus heridas, físicas y psicológicas, porque en cimientos fuertes se construye un futuro completo. Debo dejarlo ir.

Y vuelo a besarlo otra vez, como si fuera ésta noche, la última vez.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas:

Hola, buenas noches queridos lectores. Primeramente les pido una enorme disculpa, he estado completamente desconectada de toda la actividad de ésta página, como se habrán dado cuenta. No había tenido el tiempo, ni la paciencia, ni la inspiración, ya que tenía mil cosas que hacer.

Les comento, que ya había escrito una vez este capítulo, sin embargo, cuando creí que estaba por terminarlo, mi lap murió… y con ello el capítulo se perdió. Eso me causo mucha frustración, pues era esfuerzo tiempo e inspiración.

Por otro lado, debo decir que no se parece al que escribí nuevamente. La idea no estaba del todo desarrollada, pues me sentí un poco apurada para escribirlo, por lo que al no tener nada, decidí tomarme mi tiempo y que las ideas fluyan. Así salió este capi, un día sentada la inspiración llegó y salió, más rápido de lo que espere (me tarde más tiempo checando detalles y cosas así).

De cualquier forma les pido una disculpa, y agradezco su paciencia. Gracias por sus reviews, y sus palabras, siempre es algo que inspira y motiva a seguir adelante.

Créanme, este capítulo se lo dedico a: Atami no Tsuki, Azula 1999, Kimiyu, MagiDunkelheit, Sineadhdz y sKylAnD18.

Porque siempre estuve pensado en ustedes, y en el compromiso que había hecho de terminar este fic. Les agradezco enormemente su apoyo.

Mi intensión para ésta capítulo, más que narrar hecho, quería enfocarme en la cabeza de cada uno de los personajes, en pensamientos y sentimientos, más que acciones. Quise interpretar a Yami, más humano e imperfecto, lleno de vanidad, frustración, pero con la motivación de siempre ser lo mejor de sí. Algo similar quise hacer con Ikuta y con Kaiba, pues creo que no todos somos completamente buenos, o completamente malos.

Si, Ikuta hizo cosas malas, pero el factor detonante fueron las acciones de Yami. Sin embargo no lo justifico, aclaro jejeje (en la vida real lo meto al bote toda la vida). Y Kaiba, pues, como cualquier humano, arrasado por la pasión y la euforia de la venganza, pero inteligente, pues pensó con la cabeza fría, pero un castigo mucho peor que la muerte o el daño físico.

Y por último, lo que todos habíamos esperado! Mucho amor y besos entre estos dos tortolitos ¡Yeiii! Al fin, casi el final jejeje!

Jejeje, y para terminar mi testamento, espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo, ya saben que son libres de opinar al respecto y que sus comentarios son siempre agradecidos!

Nos vemos pronto! :D


	10. Gracias

TU MIRADA

Agradecimientos:

Hola chicas, muy buenas noches

Quiero agradecerle a todas por haber seguido esta historia que realmente no sé si la habría terminado de no ser por su apoyo. Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, especialmente porque muchas compartieron cosas personales sobre ustedes, y aunque no nos conozcamos cara a cara, tengo una idea de sus personalidades y eso me encanta, es algo que no nos hace indiferentes y que incluso hay cierto respeto y cariño.

Fue toda una experiencia y una aventura escribir este fic, y agradezco que la hayan compartido conmigo, pues estaba incursionando en este mundo de la fantasía.

Espero que sigamos en contacto y que este fic no sea lo último que sepan de mí, ni yo de ustedes, pues quien sabe, tal vez mañana este leyendo un fic escrito por alguna de ustedes de nuestra pareja favorita.

De corazón, muchas gracias:

Atami No Tsuki, Alice2Nekoi, Azula 19991, Sineadhdz, MagiDunkelheit y Kimiyu.

Para finalizar les tengo un regalo, donde podremos dar conclusión a esta historia.

GLORIA

.

.

.


End file.
